Gundam Gamer
by Stoneificaunt
Summary: Being a Gamer I had no Idea what it meant. Going into favorite shows, games, books, Manga that crossover I'm probably not prepared. Least I can be ready! So now I'm in the Universal Century And I'm A Mobile Suit Pilot and will soon be meeting some of their historic characters. Maybe some from other series as well. Let's hope we all get along. Multicrossover Fanfiction Multicharacte
1. Gundam Gamer ch1 Beginning Training

Gundam Gamer

Chapter 1 Beginning Training

This is probably a dream.

 **Welcome to the Gundam games!**

Most definitely a dream.

 **Would you like a brief introduction?**

I stood there like a fool not really knowing what to do.

"Yeah I guess?" uncertainty in my voice.

 **The Gundam games is a open world interactive game.**

So like an MMORPG.

 **You can choose how you interact with the world for example. You can follow the main story line of the selected Gundam timeline.**

OK then that's a given.

 **Other examples can be for instance you stray away from the selected story line and forge your own path.**

Now what do you mean by that?

 **You could be the villain, hero, conqueror, sidekick, bystander-**

It kept listing other things that I tuned out cause I was thinking of the implications of such things. Like I could join villain's side and betray my current ally or be on no one's side and murder them all.

 **Another feature is the Gundam where you could build your own custom Gundam's or play as preexisting ones.**

I guess this is why it's called Gundam Games.

 **In addition to creating Gundam's you could build your own character to play as or have as a npc for another character.**

That is so cool the only other game I can think of that has that function is Dynasty Warrior empires.

 **As you interact with preexisting characters and ones you create you can forge alliances, friendships, lovers, and even family.**

Lets not get ahead of our selves here.

 **You can also play missions that require certain scenarios to unlock items, skills, Gundam parts, and even character's and increase status with npcs.**

Ok this is getting ridiculous how do I get out of here?

 **You may have not noticed your surroundings but you are in 'The Base' a home away from home and a way to access all the functions.**

No Idea what your talking about.

 **'The Base' is a area where you can go and have ease of action and safety. You can access the Mobile suit Factory where you can build custom Mobile suits, Training area where virtual reality makes terrain and places for you to practice. Create a character labs and the shop where you can buy things, And finally mission and story-line terminal.**

Ok they seem pretty self explanatory.

 **Now that you have been introduced to some of the functions of the game. We can begin a tutorial.  
**

The world around me went dark and then light as I was face to face with a red and white shield and gun wielding Gundam I guess?

 **This is the RGM-79 GM a mass-produced mobile suit based off of the** **RX-78-2 Gundam.**

As I looked at this green visor-ed mech I was told more on it's armaments.

 **60mm Vulcan Gun** **The Vulcan guns: were 60mm Gatling Guns stored on the sides of the GM's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the GM's weapons these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The Vulcan guns however had a hard time piercing heavy armor (though they had shown the ability to do severe damage to Mobile Suit's if fired at point-blank range)and thus were not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Still the Vulcans were useful in preserving ammunition for the GM's more powerful weapons such as the Beam Spray Gun.**

Head cannons I can get behind that.

 **THI BSjG01 Beam Saber:** **The beam saber use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam saber are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the GM's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam saber do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. Some GM's were fielded 2 beam sabers during the war.**

A light saber wonder if I can deflect energy beams like a Jedi?

 **FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield:** **A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. A shield can be equipped to either arm of the GM in order to increase defense against both beam and physical attacks.**

A Riot shield to protect me hopefully I can get better ones.

 **BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun:** **The Beam Spray Gun was essentially the Gundam's beam rifle in a smaller weaker form. The beam spray gun has a smaller focusing coil which results in a less powerful, and a more scattered shot. As a result of this the beam spray gun is less effective at long range, but is better at close range due to a more spread out shot, similar to a shotgun effect. While the beam spray gun is less powerful than the beam rifle, it has been shown to be able to penetrate the armor of a Rick Dom - one of the most heavily armored mobile suits of the One Year War.**

And finally my gun, I feel like I'm a cop.

 **As you progress and gain Mobile suit parts you can also upgrade preexisting parts and create new ones.**

Huh convenient!

 **As you gain parts you can switch them to create a new mobile suit or Gundam. When building a new Suit you can use a preexisting Mobile Suit and change color, weapons, and parts. All these things will factor into your stats for each suit**

Now what are the stats.

 **Stats are Melee: Fighting ability, determines most melee attack strength, Shot: determines most long-ranged attack strength, Defense: determines ability to take hits, Armor: determines survivability of attacks, Mobility: Determines speed, Power: Ability to attack and move as well of special attacks.  
**

Ok I see now how this is going to be, these stats will probably have a number by them that will tell me how high these stats will be.

 **Each stat will have a number to indicate the stats an example can be seen with the Gm!**

It showed me Melee as sixty five, Shot the same, Defense was one hundred and ten, Armor one hundred and fifty-five, and finally mobility is fifty and Power is one hundred.

 **As you gain parts you will either gain parts that boost stats or sadly lower than what you want, but have no fear for you can buy parts and sell them for G points!**

Now you have me confused?

 **With G points you can buy skills, parts, Characters, and even cheats!**

Cheats would be good Guess that's my first priority.

 **Now here is a gift of ten thousand G points, don't spend it all in one place!**

Thanks I think!

 **Now Onward to the controls!**

The world around me went dark and then back to light as there were three things in front of me.

 **These are the controls for the Gundams you will be piloting. First control is the game controller.**

It was exactly that a Xbox three sixty styled controller with out the 'X' on it.

 **Though the npc's will think you went into a cockpit in reality you will play it like a video game going into either third-person or first-person mode. depending on your fancy!**

I think I'll probably be playing it like a video game!

 **Next is the cockpit be a real Gundam pilot and master the controls as you feel the thrill as you fight for what you believe in.**

Probably won't use it but then again I might.

 **And last but not least is the you control where you are the Gundam, anything you move the Gundam will to!**

Screw safety of the game controller I want to be able to do the move like me thing!

 **Please select a control type?**

I immediately head towards the you control.

 **You have chosen the you control any way you move the Gundam will move as well. Now please get into the Gm.  
**

Darkness then light come again And I find my self on a cat walk heading towards a cockpit. There is a chair with controls which I don't know why is there. I head to the chair and sit in it when suddenly I feel my body move on my own, The gm starts up and and grabs it's shield and gun. It then goes to a long hall and stands there. Without warning I am flung forward at high speeds and when I reach the end of the hall I fly off into the sky, and then it goes dark.

I see the light again and I am falling down I screamed as the Gm hit the ground and I could feel like I just jumped from a ledge.

"Whoa!" I say for the first time ever speaking, text started to appear in front of my face, and I read it.

"An obstacle course has been set up so that you can get the hang of moving with the various control. Each control style will affect the way you do battle you have chosen the You control where any way I move the mobile suit moves to. You play in first person while looking like the mobile suit you are wearing. In your first person view will be a HUD that will tell the status of your armaments and status of your mobile suits and a scanner of enemy Mobile suits. There will be markers for objectives and that continue the mission or a time limit to do certain things. Please proceed to the marker on your HUD!"

As I finished reading I see in front of me an arrow that leads to a grey outline square. Shrugging my shoulders which strangely the armor does as well I walk to the grey square. It was weird to me it felt like I was walking yet not, like how you put pressure on your foot to one side and the other has less and you feel it. It was like I could feel the pressure as I put on my foot yet feel like I'm sitting down doing nothing. Anyway when I reached the grey square and stepped on it it turned blue. More text appeared in front of my face. "Ok lets see here, blue areas are marked down on your mini map that can be seen in the bottom right corner of my HUD they are area's that you and your forces control. Red area's are controlled by the enemy and can be taken through certain conditions. Lets try it!" Another Square this time red appeared and a green Mobile suit was standing in the middle of it with a gun. More text appeared and I quickly read it.

"Now is a perfect time to use the scan ability on the enemy mobile suit! To use it there are three ways one is too scan the remains of a defeated mobile suit the other an initial scan which show off the equipment a Mobile suit is wielding and initial stats. The third is to capture an enemy Mobile suit." It then proceeds to tell me to defeat the mobile suit. I move closer and the enemy Mobile suit is shooting at me and I raise my shield to defend. I can feel the bullets hitting my shield and I raise my beam gun and fire at the enemy suit. The first two shots miss by a close margin but the third hits directly to the chest. Then something interesting happens.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. Gun Weaponry Mastery Lv.1 Exp: 0.0% (Passive) When firing with guns you are prone to hit the target more than to hit nothing.**

I stare at my gun while forgetting about the mobile suit that I shot down, another action happens.

 **Another skill has been created through a special act. Through continues observation, a skill to find the target's information, 'Observation', has been created.**

I stare blankly at the screen in front of me when suddenly I'm attacked by the enemy mobile suit. Raising my shield I stare at the mobile suit and shout "Observe!" To see what I'm dealing with. This is what I got instead.

 **MS-06 Zaku II,** **Lv 1 Hp 500 MP 100, A mass produced mobile suit which is the backbone of the Zeon army.**

Not very powerful so I raise my gun again and blast it. And it blew up in a fantastic explosion and Left something behind that looked like an axe, so I observed it.

 **Heat Hawk Type5:** **An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through th** **e MS' hands.**

And My 'observation' decided to also join the party.

 **[Observe]'s level has risen by one.**

And finally before I could even find out more, text appear in front of my face to continue the training saying to scan the Zaku II. I look around looking for it's dead body while picking up the Heat Hawk a cool name if I say so my self. I find the body of the Zaku II and either I see it doing a blue scan or the suit is doing it and it waits a couple of seconds and then beeps to indicate it finished. I look at a blueprint screen of the Zaku II and it shows me the inner workings of the suit while showing a list of armaments. I swipe my hand in front of me to get rid of it and even more text appear and I'm getting ticked off. I quickly Read it and it tells me to scan an attacking Zaku.

Bullets begin to fly by and I start looking around, I raise my shield and look through the rectangular view screen. I feel bullets impact it but they hardly do any damage. I began to raise my Beam gun and fire once before I remember I have to scan it. Thankfully the Zaku rolled out of the way and then needed to re-orientate it self. The same blue scan gets to work and I wait for it to finish while the Zaku gets up and begins to aim it's weapon at me.

"Come on!" I say and when the Zaku has me in his sights the Beep to indicate it finished rang. The Zaku fired it's gun at me and I raised my shield to defend. The blueprints flash once in front of me and then shrink and go to the top right corner of my HUD. I feel the impact of bullets against my shield and prepare to fire again when I hear another announcement telling me to now capture the enemy Mobile suit and not to destroy it. Thats when Quests started appearing.

 **Capture Enemy Mobile suit and complete Mobile suit training!**

I really didn't know what to think about this so I shook my head and brought out the Heat Hawk, using my thrusters which I some how knew how to use I sped forward and attacked with the blunt end. The Zaku dodged by ducking and brought out it's own Heat Hawk while gaining distance from me. I took a Spartan stance with my shield in front of me and my weapon ready by it's side. We stared at each other and I took the liberty to 'observe!' my opponent.

 **MS-06 Zaku II,** **Lv 2 Hp 1000/1000 Mp 500, A mass produced mobile suit which is the backbone of the Zeon Army. This one is slightly more skilled than other pilots.  
** "Interesting!" I mutter to myself, The Zaku takes a running charge at me and overhead swings it's Axe to attack. I use my thrusters and charge using my shield like a battering ram or like a football player.

 **A skill has been created through a special act. By charging your enemy, a skill to disorientate the target, 'Charge', has been created.**

I didn't really care as I impacted with the Zaku and it was now on it's back, I then attacked with the blunt end of my heat hawk. I hit the visor thing that showed a red dot that allows it to see.

 **A skill has been created through a special action. A skill to utilize Blunt Weapons freely, 'Blunt Weapon Mastery', has been created. Blunt weaponry mastery Lv1 Exp: 1.5% (Passive) Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons, 10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 5% Increase in attack speed with blunt weapons.**

I am getting annoyed by these messages I just want to know if I can capture this thing some how? I 'Observe!' to see it's stats again.

 **MS-06 Zaku II,** **Lv 2 Hp 759/1000 Mp 459,** **A mass produced mobile suit which is the backbone of the Zeon Army. This one is slightly more skilled than other pilots. Status: Blind, confused.  
**

It should be prime material for capture Now how do I go about doing it, the damn Messages didn't tell me! Another message pops up and I quickly read it.

"To capture Mobile Suits you must take them to a field you control or to your base? Where the hell is the base?" Considering I don't know where the base is I just Grab the Zaku by its back and drag it to the last Field I captured and hold it in place. A minute later a helicopter/plane approaches from the horizon and I decide to 'Observe!' it.

 **Gunperry Lv 1 Hp 500/500, A V-TOL transport vehicle, conceived by the Federation as a service craft the Gunperry has the capability to ferry mobile suits, MS components and large high-yield warheads. It's armaments are missiles.**

The Gunperry approaches closer and closer and from then opens its yellow shaped container and safely lands right by us. Text appears in front of me and tells me to place the Zaku in the Gunperry Container. I dragged the damn thing and place it in lying down, I step back as the giant container closes it's door and then starts to lift into the air. I stand there watching it fly away into the distance where it eventually goes out of sight and then A notification pops up.

 **Capture Enemy Mobile Suit and complete Mobile Suit training! Quest complete!**

 **Rewards: Captured Zaku II, 10000 G points, 1900 Exp, Zaku II parts, Heat Hawk Type5 x2,** **ZMP-50D 120mm Machine Gun x1.**

 **Your level went up by one.**

I dismissed them by waving my hand to the side and they quickly disappear. The world around me froze as text appears in front of me saying new things.

"Now that you have a feel for the way the world works you can go off and start your own adventure. Try to do your best and don't worry new things will constantly come about. And if you want to train some more and do missions say 'To Base' and you will be available and your current adventure will be saved as you do them. Good luck!"

Next thing I know I was at 'The Base' and I just stood there. Definitely gonna freak out!

This Is Stone Johnson-Vidrio freaking out!


	2. Gundam Gamer ch2 Objective Training

Gundam Gamer

Chapter 2 Objective Training Begins

Five seconds, Some people probably would take five minutes, maybe even an hour. It took me five seconds to calm down, looking around 'The Base!' I could honestly feel this would be my dream house if it wasn't dull. You know those designer homes that rich people pay people to design there homes. This was like that, well it really wasn't like that but it was close. The room I was in was a rectangular room with two also rectangular windows a fireplace between them. There was a hard wood floor with a red rug in the middle of the room. One coffee table with two connecting couches that occupied the right corner of the room. A high tech computer that was on the left side of the corner opposite of the couch. One entertainment system, well it was a flat screen TV sitting on a wall that separated another rectangular room with a DVD player on a table and shelves by it. By the computer were more bookshelves with books on them, the rest of the room was empty. I went to sit down when I noticed a book on the coffee table. Picking it up I was met with a blue screen

 **Would you like to learn The Gamer? Yes, no.**

I stare at the book asking me to learn this book shrugging I tap yes and the Book darkens no it becomes greyer than it once was. I had knowledge, knowledge I probably would have learned later. I quickly say the word that begins my journey into this weird adventure.

"Status window!"

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer,Level: 2,**

 **Hp: 200/200, Mp: 100/100**

 **Str: 15, Vit: 9, Dex: 11, Int:9, Wis: 10, Luk: 9**

 **Points: 6, Money/G-points: 20000.  
**

 _"I see just like a traditional rpg, I will have stats that effect my body and mind."_ I cusp my chin to think of what I'm going to do. _"I should save my points cause the info from the book tells me I can individually raise my stats through actions that I would do with my body. Also It tells me I have a inventory and a list of skills so?"_

"Inventory?" I see a picture of a my Black haired, combed back, five a clock shadow self with my brown eyes with slots in places. My orange shirt and Blue leather pants are in the torso and pant's slot with my black sneakers on my feet. There are other slots like one for my head and arms and a slot for a weapon and a shield. And in my inventory were nothing. I decide to see how the inventory works by placing the 'Gamer' book into one of the slots. It immediately goes to the top slot when I put it into the bottom one. I quickly grab and it is now out of my inventory. I rinse and repeat until I get bored of it and say the next thing.

"Skill's List?" A box appears with my current skills and three buttons, they are all, ability and passive. It is on all and I see the ones I currently have. First is Gamer's Mind,

 **A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: Max, Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects**

It shows a box of silhouetted person with their hands together and a yellow aura around them. Next is A Gamer's Body.

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv:Max, Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game.**

It shows a arm with a red band on the wrist flexing. Next is Observe.

 **Observe (Active) Lv:2, Exp: 0.25%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

Just an eye next is Blunt Weapon Mastery.

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv:1, Exp: 1.5%, Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

Shows a hand wielding a club, Next.

 **Charge (Active and passive) Lv:1, Exp: 1.0%, Charge the enemy head on and surprise them. 10% Increase in Attack speed, 10% increase in attack damage, 15% decrease in mobility. 5% increase to disorient opponents, 5% increase to frighten opponents.**

My god this ability is so bad ass that I wish it was maxed right now to see what kind of damage I could do. It also shows a silhouette of a person going forward with their shoulder. Now what is the final one.

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:1, Exp: 1.0%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 5% increase in attack damage. 10% increase in attack speed.**

Shows a hand wielding a revolver. I swipe away the list and look around and there are other rooms that I decide to explore. Across the 'living room' that I was in was a dining room and a kitchen that separated each other with the counter. It had one stove a kitchen sink that was sparkling grey a dishwasher. One of those lower bottom freezer upper top refrigerator. Cupboards filled with tools and another with some food. There was a door between the dining room and kitchen and I decided to open and see what was inside. Probably one of the greatest rooms I could hope for a study, It was a big rectangular room with a plush carpet on the whole floor. A desk with books surrounding the whole walls of the room. A recliner chair with comfortable footstools to place my feet on. There were two door one a closet and the other a washing room that had laundry machines. Exiting the study to the right of the kitchen was a small foyer that had a door that led outside I assume.

A hallway that is too the right connecting the foyer to the living room I see more doors. The first set of doors the left door was a bath room, the right led was the so called Training room which was bigger than it looked and a terminal was a few steps away from the door. Probably to choose which enemy to fight, next set of door left again led to a bedroom where I can probably sleep. Right led to a mission room Probably to do missions. Third set of doors left led to a sort of labs where vats filled with liquids and computers that were off. I saw a book on a table and picking it up showed me that it said 'Character Creation' and it gave me an option.

 **Would you like to learn Character Creation? Yes, no.**

I decide to observe to get more information before I wantonly create things.

 **Character Creation, Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. (Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

Four words come to mind and they are Clone army and Body doubles. If this were Naruto id be a very annoying character. Cause oh hey we killed him he wasn't that hard, but he returns and he is stronger than before but they somehow kill him. Oh look we meet again not for the last time and they question how is he still alive and I reveal that information that I am not the real person. And when war breaks out my clone army strikes at all nations. Eh I decide to put it in my inventor-Oops I accidentally pressed yes. I really didn't mean to.

 **Character Creation (Active/Passive) Lv:Max,** **Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. The sky's the limit!(Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

Gonna back away slowly and see whats in the right door. Mobile suit/Gundam creation factory and storage yep saw that one coming. Hey I can see the Gm and Zaku standing around. There were one more set of doors, left was too some stairs and right led to Story line terminal. I decide to check it out and press a random key and the screen to the terminal flashes on. It says to choose a Gundam timeline to play, first was Universal Century the premier timeline where most of the Gundams originate It begins the adventure at the start of the One Year War then continues on till the finish. Second was Future Century which was a different universe for Mobile Fighter G-Gundam series. Third timeline was After Colony another different universe for Gundam Wing another series. There were certainly a lot of timelines and different series of Gundams.

There was After War Gundam X for After War timeline, ∀(Turn A) Gundam for Correct Century, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED in Cosmic Era, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 for Anno Domini, Advanced Generation for Gundam Age and last three were Regild Century for Gundam Reconguista in G. And Post Disaster for Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Final one was Gundam Build Fighters. Now I would say that I could play them all but thankfully they are all unavailable right now. Cause yeah that's a lot of Gundam. Thankfully I could only play one so far which was Mobile Suit Gundam for the Universal Century. It was highlighted and clickable, but I wasn't going to play it cause I am going to do some Training and maybe buy some parts. I head back to the training area and click the terminal to start it up.

When I booted it up it gave me several sections to choose from. Needless to say I was also overwhelmed by the sheer number of Training programs and scenarios. I decided to try out the second Training Program seeing as I finished the first some time ago.

 **Objective Training.  
** It started showing The 'RX-78-2 Gundam' standing around on an open field behind it was White Base on the ground. GM's started falling down from the sky on to the ground and stood around till the words begin flashed. A Voice started talking and I listened.

"In Objective training you will be learning how to obey your Commander and doing special quests in the world around you." All Mobile Suits started moving forward and they kept moving till they encountered Zaku's. "You will encounter Enemies that you can destroy and automatically gain Experience points and parts. The more Kills the better the parts of particular units you may even gain a whole Mobile suit." It showed the 'RX-78-2 Gundam' (I'll just call Gundam from now on.) Hacking and slashing with a Beam Saber in each hand Killing Zaku's by the dozen. "You will also encounter Enemy Commanders and face them on the battlefield." Showed a 'MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type' that was colored red with a Squad of Regular Zaku II's behind it running towards the area where the Gundam was Hacking and slashing Zaku's. The Gundam saw the Red Zaku and both started fighting with their respectable Melee weapons. "Defeating Enemy Commanders sometimes achieve Hidden quests!" Once The Gundam cut the Zaku in half which left a cutting wound instead of bisecting it in half The Red Zaku fell to one knee and there was static around it. "You can even capture Enemy Fields as shown in the last tutorial!"

Shows the Gundam and the GM's going into a field and they pass a red line and Zaku's are either falling from the sky or running at them to defend it. The Gundam does more hacking and slashing while the GM'S sometimes fight a Zaku or die by one.

"Defeating enough enemies while in a hostile field will make the enemy bar lower, once it is lowered enough or to zero Enemy Field Commanders will appear. Once you defeated the enemy field commanders the field will belong to you and your forces. Note if an enemy commander does the same to a field you contain the same conditions can happen." Shows the Gundam fighting three 'MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type' each colored black. Each one wielding a different weapon, one held a giant axe, another a sniper rifle, and the third a rocket launcher (Black Tristars!). The Axe Zaku engages first while swinging it's axe overhead. But the Gundam sidesteps only to be in the sights of the Rocket Zaku who fires a missile at him. The Gundam uses it's beam saber to slash the missile in half and was using it's backpack to boost towards the Rocket Zaku but was stopped when a beam shot fired and the Gundam barely dodged getting it's head shot off. The Gundam saw where the shot was fired and saw it was the Sniper Zaku. The Gundam was surrounded in a triangle formation by the three Black Zaku's and waited for their next move. The Rocket Zaku fired a missile and the Axe Zaku charged while the Sniper Zaku prepared to fire.

The Gundam Stood at the ready, It started when the Sniper Zaku fired. Using it's Beam Saber it deflected the shot towards the Rocket Zaku who fired a missile and was reloading. The Axe Zaku charged with another overhead swing and was reward with the Gundam grabbing it's pole and swung him into the area where the Missile was heading. The Gundam then started whirling the Giant axe around and threw it at the Sniper Zaku who was cleaved in half before exploding. The rest followed the same fate. The Red line that indicated the field soon turned blue and Gm's started landing from falling from the sky. The screen then turned black to indicate it's end.

"Wow!" I said Amazed at how the fights in objective training could go. My hand wavered for a minute choosing whether or not I should go. I let it fall this is Training it should be easy to do and it's too prepare me for the real thing. My world goes black and it shows me a screen saying to choose a Gundam. Shedding anime tears I say "Sadly I don't have a Gundam!" I choose the GM cause well I'm use to it. Maybe I should practice with the Zaku? Next it asks me what Team I want to be on which was Zeon vs Earth Federation, I choose Earth Federation seems like and ok type. Next I'm lead to an options And I vaguely peruse it. Difficulty set to easy let's change it to normal I like a little challenge. Number of commanders lets go with one on each team. Number of fields set to three can be changed but I'll leave it. Map only says Gulch description two bases in the middle of a boxed canyon no way in or out except by ship. Sure why not.

World goes black and I feel like I'm on a Launcher then the world starts to color and I can see. I'm down a large blue hallway with an opening at the end. I suddenly move forward and brace my knees as I'm flung forward. I land safely and I notice around me several GM's also landing. Taking a quick look around there is a small circular base with four corner prongs and two more in between each of them. There is a blue flag with a world blue circle that is surrounded by a yellow diamond.

"Observe!" I say and Surprisingly I get info.

 **Earth Federation Flag, wave your flag proud as a Earth Federation Soldier. This also indicates your team.**

Unsurprisingly I'm not impressed I decided to Observe the base, this gave me a lot!

 **Earth Federation Gulch Base Hp: 10000/10000, This base is the entrance to the underground Earth Federation mining facility, sadly It has now become a temporary base against Zeon's own Gulch Base. It also indicates your Base Field that you must protect from the enemy.**

That was all the info I got before a screen appeared on my HUD which showed a Cobalt with a yellow visor helmet, which also had black prongs or horns.

"HEY ROOKIE QUIT STANDING AROUND AND HELP US FIGHT THE REDS!" I blink and then say to him.

"Ugh yeah sorry I was just observing the base!" I say lamely.

"Well quit fucking looking and start freaking shooting we are probably going to die out there-" Another screen appears on my HUD this one an Aqua with yellow visor helmet, who also had black prongs.

"Hey Church why don't you lay off, he is our commander after all." 'Church' then decided to retort.

"Tucker I don't care if he is our commander! He's just standing around like an idiot. Hey Commander! Why don't you tell us what to do?" Right Church is right since I'm the commander first look at the mini-map, Middle field is not captured by either side so go with that first.

"Right! First capture Middle Field and then secure it for second part of operation capture Gulch. Yeah, CHARGE!" I immediately speed off and some GM's look at each other and shrug before following except for three. One was a Aqua colored GM another a Cobalt color and last was Blue. The Blue Gm looked at the Cobalt one and asked.

"Ugh Church should I capture that thing our new commander said to capture?" Church sighed and told the blue GM .

"No Caboose we are the defense Commander's, Meaning we stay here at base to defend while he goes and fights." Tucker spoke next.

"I still can't believe Command had these bitchin ass Mech's and gave them to us!" A nameless GM grunt decided to enter the conversation.

"Ugh sir I believe they are called Mobile Suits." All three looked at the grunt and the grunt started to sweat. "Just saying sir please call it by it's designated name!"

"Whatever!" Church says and turns back to his fellow blues. "How much you wanna bet he dies?" Tucker shakes his head and say's.

"Nah man I bet you he beats back the Reds." Church chuckles and says.

"How about you Caboose do you think he will live?" Caboose looks out into the horizon and says to them.

"Oh yeah he will definitely live. He's that person you read about in stories for entertainment, so he will definitely live." The other two remain Silent for a moment to process his answer.

"I don't know why we ask him." Church said to Tucker.

"Guess we just wait till he wins or dies." Church nodded and they waited for something to happen. Meanwhile Stone in his GM was speeding of to the mid field of this canyon battlefield. Other wise fly back to way earlier at the opposite end of the canyon. Five people were standing around in armor along with five Zaku mobile suits. Each a different color. A red soldier was in front of the other four wearing the same type of helmet the blue, cobalt and aqua were wearing. He was also wearing a full body of armor with a black under-suit underneath all the armor like the other guys.

"Alright men Command gave us these Mobile Suits and we managed to get some training in cause now we are going to see some action!" A Maroon soldier with same respective armor asked.

"What's our strategy Sarge?" Sarge attention was on Maroon Soldier.

"Well I'm glad you asked Simmons. Command wants us to win the war with these Mobile Suits, we will be getting reinforcements and I will be made Commander. Now three of you will be Defense Commanders so you will have to defend the base. Now I chose a way of seniority so it will be easier. First Defense Commander will be Lopez." A brown soldier nodded his head and said.

"Sí!"

"Second Defense Commander Donut!" A red soldier then spoke.

"Roger Sir!" Sarge spoke again.

"And last cause he will probably complain Grif!" An orange soldier spoke.

"Hey I won't complain if I'm sitting around here defending." Sarge nodded his head then harrumphed to get all of their attention

"Alright Command Sent us some upgraded units than the standard Zaku II's we practiced with. They work the same so you shouldn't notice anything different. I'll Introduce them, first is mine." He paused for dramatic effect and cleared his throat.

"My Mobile suit is the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type it has better communication and is three times faster than the regular Zaku II, it's armaments is the Standard Heat Hawk Type5, a M-120AC Machine Gun and cause I requested it ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr 192mm Shotgun Perfect for those eventual close encounters. Now for Simmons MS!" We pan out to see a Maroon colored Zaku II like robot with a backpack that had extra arms, Sarge spoke some more.

"Simmons is the MS-06MP Manipulation System Type Zaku I, mostly used for work it can also be used to repair fellow mobile suits. It's armaments is the same Heat Hawk, a MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun and a M-120AC Machine Gun. Next is Lopez's!" Pan out to see a Zaku II like torso with a large cannon on the left shoulder and has tank treads for legs.

"Lopez's is the MS-06V Zaku Tank Cannon Type, It is a artillery piece of equipment and its armaments is the 180mm Cannon, 6-tube Missile Launcher and can wield any weapons the Ms-06 Zaku II can wield." Lopez looked at his Mobile suit and shook his head.

"gran obtengo el más lento de todos los juegos móviles ." (great I get the slowest of all mobile suits.) He said in Spanish.

"I know Lopez She's a beautiful piece of machinery! Anyway Donut's is the MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type!" Pan out to a red mobile suit that was slightly taller than the others. "His Mobile Suit is slightly more advanced version of the Zaku II hopefully it is mass produced in the future. Armaments roughly the same only he has been given Sturm Faust a rocket propelled grenade." Donut looks at his mobile suit and says.

"Now I need to get my polishing kit so I can give it a beautiful shine!" The other people roll there eyes at what he said. Grif Spoke up to get their attention.

"So what about my Mobile Suit?" Sarge looked at him and then at the Mobile suit that was orange then back at him.

"Yours is the MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type It goes fast and has the same weaponry as the Zaku II's." There was silence almost like there was some irony to that statement.

"What the Fuck! Why do I get a damn Mobility Suit?" Grif asked angrily. You could hear Simmons snickering which caught Grif's attention to him.

"Well maybe if you weren't so fat you'd get a better suit like the rest of us." Behind his helmet Grif narrowed his eyes at Simmons.

"At least mine isn't the workhorse of our army! So I don't get ridden like you do." Grif said smugly, Simmons started to sputter.

"WHa- Bu- At least mine has some variety than yours!" Grif was still going strong at Simmons counter.

"Yea but those arms have to weigh a ton and make you less mobile to dodging incoming shots." Simmons was starting to sweat at that statement and would have tried to counter if Sarge didn't interrupt.

"Can it you two! Get in your suits cause our reinforcements have arrived." All of them looked up to the sky and saw regular colored Zaku II's dropping down.

"Hey Sarge why are our reinforcements all green?" Simmons asked.

"Hmmm! Maybe they accidentally colored them that instead of red Doesn't matter as soon as they are down we Immediately plan our attack." A minute went by and Zaku II's started pouring down waiting for orders. Sarge was in front of them and was about to give a speech when they heard a alarm and coms from command was giving them orders.

"The Enemy is moving out to capture Mid Field Commander Sarge! The enemy Commander is already almost there to capture it and activate it's function as a forward outpost base Start moving out and capture the base! Command out!" Sarge growled angry that the enemy was on the move.

"Why those no good Rotten Blues! Alright all of you Zaku's form up in two attack groups first group is my group second will be Simmon's group I'll attack while Simmons come up with a trap or prepares to reinforce me. Let's move out!" And Sarge went ahead along with his battle group to capture Mid Field, but it would be too late. For Stone Johnson-Vidrio was already at Mid Field and proceeding to capture it. Stone was headed to the rock formation and taking cover there to provide extra protection. When he encountered a yellow cube with a more yellow circle inside the cube with grey edges on each corner. So he decided to Observe it.

 **Overshield, Boosts energy shields to 300% gaining a sense of invincibility till shields drop by damage from the enemy. This is a power up.**

 **Observe's level goes up by one!** Say what! This was all starting to sound familiar? Now that I think about it and look around this canyon it too looks familiar like I played it in a game. My musings were interrupted by pleasant sounding alarms and text appeared on my HUD saying I captured Mid Field and Mid Field productions will slowly be online. I peak out from my cover and see a group of Zaku II's and a Red Zaku with a different weapon that I haven't seen. More Observation time!

 **The Commanding Sergeant, MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, Pilot: Sarge, Lv: 3 Hp 1500/1500 Mp 500. A squad leader type Mobile suit. It has enhanced communication capabilities and is three times faster than a normal Zaku II.**

 **ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr 192mm Shotgun, A pump action Shotgun,** **it can be loaded automatically by an electric mechanism. Maximum ammunition: Seventy two shells, Ammunition type: Eight Gauge shells.**

Well best not let him get close and my fellow mobile suit ally's are not here yet and Mid Field operations aren't online yet either. I look at the Overshield again and I think I have an idea? I lie in wait to spring my trap.

"Darn it the enemy captured the field but I don't see any Mobile Suits?" Sarge said to his Zaku grunts.

"Maybe the Mobile suits are hiding sir!" Said a nameless grunt. Just then the Gm jumped out from it's cover. It was covered in a white aura with white lines that surrounded the whole Mobile Suit. It fired it's beam gun which utterly destroyed a Zaku.

"OPEN FIRE!" Sarge said getting back into the situation that they had been ambushed. The Gm fired again and destroyed another Zaku. "Spread out don't let him destroy anymore of yuh!" The Gm was constantly strafing from place to place and any bullets that managed to hit the body didn't seem to do any damage.

"Sir our bullets don't seem to effect it!" Said a Zaku before it was destroyed. Sarge used his Suits jet pack to boost close to the Gm.

"EAT LEAD YOU DIRTY BLUE!" Sarge shouted and unleashed his eight gauge directly on the Gm. It would have been devastating if the Gm didn't use it's shield to defend. Stone was in trouble his suits body may have been protected but not his shield, which was close to breaking under the shotgun fire. Activating the inventory of his suit he stored his Beam gun away and brought out his two Heat Hawk one for each hand. Using his jet-pack he speed-ed to the nearest Zaku and sliced it in the stomach and then went to the next one. All the while keeping the Commanding Sergeant at a distance from him.

Sarge was getting infuriated here was this one Mobile Suit that was taking out his comrades one by one and they didn't seem to be doing any damage to him. So he decided to issue the retreat for his men.

"All of you retreat and regroup with Simmons I'll hold him off!" Taking out his own Heat Hawk he rushed in with his boosters. Stone was having fun he already killed five Zaku's and some new abilities which speaking of they should have dinged already.

 **Gun Weapon Mastery's level goes up by one!**

 **A new skill has been made Mobile Suit Piloting!**

 **A new skill has been made Duel Wielding Weaponry!**

 **A new skill has been made Axe Wielding Mastery!**

 **A new skill has been made Physical Endurance!**

 **A new skill has been made Shield Wielding!**

 **A new skill has been made Overshield!**

 **You have gained a level!  
**

I would love to look at all of them, but I was busy about to kill my sixth Zaku. Jumping with the aid of my boost I brought both my Heat Hawk's down to cleave the Sixth Zaku when The Commanding Sergeant Mobile Suit got in my way blocked with his own Heat Hawk and blasted me with his Mobile suit Shotgun the Jagdewehr. It took out my Overshield and I jumped away ready to attack. I could see the Zaku's retreating and the Commanding Sergeant staying.

 _'Is he going to fight me alone? If so I'll oblige his request!'_ I thought to my self. On my radar Gm's were finally pouring on to the field and I got a notification that Mid Field Operations were online and I could see Gm's flying from the sky to the ground. I activated my speakers for all to hear. While also saying scan before I started.

"All of you Gm's secure this Field but stay out of our fight! I know he want's to face me one on one." I thought I heard what the sam hell from the Commanding Sergeant. The Gm grunts were unsure of my request.

"But sir! We could easily destroy him." I shook my head of his thinking plus this was training and I wanted time to scan the Commanding Sergeant.

"No this Pilot let his soldiers escape so he could face me alone. He protected another soldier that I was about to destroy. This shows he's a caring commander." I say again to buy more time.

"Well much obliged for the compliment." I hear from Red Mobile suit's pilot. My attention is on him and I'm almost done scanning.

"None at all! You and I will settle our fight one on one, mano ee mano, while in giant robots." Five more seconds.

"Well how about you and I have a little wager?" Sarge asked and I successfully scanned his Mobile Suit.

"Let's hear it!" I said while looking over the schematics for his Mobile Suit.

"You and me will fight If I win you will hand over Mid Field to us and you guys go back to Blue base!" Great lets up the ante.

"Then how about I double up the wager with both Mid Field and my Mobile Suit that you can do with it however you want." I can see him thinking while I look at the info saying it's operating time is slower concerning boost from the fuel tanks.

"And you probably want my suit if I lose?" Yep.

"Yes!" He's thinking again.

"What's your name son?" I'm not really his son but ok.

"Stone Johnson-Vidrio!" I answer. "What's yours?" I ask.

"Im Sarge!" He answered... Wait what?

"Ok Sarge... Do we have a deal?" Getting over his weird name, why does it sound familiar, like he's from a popular show.

"We have a deal!" He answers.

 **Ping!**

 **[Quest has been created.]**

 **[Quest alert]**

 **Duel of the Blood Gulch, Win against Sarge's Mobile suit!**

 **Completion award: Sarge's Mobile suit, Zaku II parts!  
**

 **Title: Blood Gulch Dueler.**

 **Exp:1800**

 **Gundam points/Money: 2100**

 **Completion failure: Loss of Mobile suit!**

 _ **Accept!:**_ **Yes! - No!**

"Then we will fight first to disarm the other Mobile Suit and cease it's functions win. Oh and no killing the pilot!" I say that last part quickly accepting the quest.

"Alright then now bring it!" He prepares to attack. Now several things happened before we began. One was Mid Field Locking down. Me nor the Sarge would be able to leave. Second was him boosting and kicking me in the stomach. (Char's Kick!) I groaned in pain at what I felt.

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.**

Not helping! I quickly get up and take a stance for fighting with my two Heat Hawks. Bad idea cause he was aiming his shotgun at me. I boost to the side avoiding his Mobile suit version of pellets. Opening my inventory I place My two Heat Hawks away and grab my Beam Spray gun, I also for the first time grab my Beam Saber and I was kinda curious so I observed it.

 **THI BSjG01 Beam Saber, The beam saber use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam saber are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the GM's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam saber do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys.**

Huh pretty useful. -Boom!-

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.**

I'm on my metaphorical ass cause I just let him shoot me while I was observing. I point my gun at him and fire three times. Pink energy beams head towards Sarge and in slow motion he dodge's two but then grabs his own Heat Hawk and blocks it.

"So cool!" I hear a Gm Grunt say. I force my self up and aim my gun and fire. -click!- Nothing fires I pull the trigger multiple times and nothing fires.

"Crap don't tell me I'm out of energy." I check my HUD and I am indeed out of energy for my Beam Spray. I hear chuckling and I look to see Sarge pointing his Shotgun at me. I quickly put my gun away and wield with both hands my Beam Sabre. I turn it on and man do I feel like a Jedi all of a sudden. And I feel like this is a duel of the fates here.

(Play Duel of the fates star wars.)

We both stand around and stare at each other waiting for the first one to move. I charge and use my boost to give me more speed. He fires at me with his Shotgun and I jump while still moving forward. I extend my robotic foot and kick him just like he kicked me in the stomach. (Char's Kick!)

He's on his back and quickly aims at me with his Jadgewehr but I kick it away and attempt to skewer him. He manages to roll his suit to the side and he grabs his Heat Hawk and holds it in one hand while staring at me. We both slowly circle each and once twenty seconds pass we charge and lock blades. We unlock blades and both attack at the same time only too lock blades again. I push him away and twirl my saber to the side and try to side swipe him. He blocks my swipe and tries to cut off my hand but I quickly jumped back and grab my shield from my back and use it to defend.

 **A new skill has been made Sword Wielding Mastery!**

I don't pay any attention to it for Sarge is charging me and I decide to charge back. I use my shield like a battering ram and he is disorientated. His Heat Hawk flies away from his hand and he is sent to his back, I have won.

 **Charge's level goes up by one.  
**

 **Ping!**

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Won the Blood Gulch duel!**

 **[Gained Sarge's Mobile Suit, Zaku II parts!]**

 **[Gained Title: Blood Gulch Dueler!]**

 **[Gained 2100 Gundam Points/Money]**

 **[Gained 1800 Experience!]**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting level goes up by one.**

(End Duel of the fates.)

Meanwhile back at blue base we see Church looking at the battle with his cobalt RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom which looked like a slightly more armored RGM-79 GM. Standing by him was tucker in his aqua RGM-79S GM Spartan and Caboose was in his blue RGC-80 GM Cannon which had AI help for the pilot. Sadly they didn't get a real AI so they just took the one from the left over M808B Main Battle Tank that was named Sheila. And also left the tank lying around at their base.

"Well what do ya know he beat their Sarge!" This surprised Tucker.

"What no way, he beat their sergeant?" He asked, Church was wondering why the sudden change in opinion.

"Earlier you thought he would whats up with that?"

"Well when I got a chance to think about it some new guy shouldn't have been able to beat the reds. But now?" He left it hanging.

"I knew he would win!" Caboose said cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah well he beat Sarge's squad alone without back up then proceeded to duel Sarge and win." Church said while looking through the scope of his long range Beam Rifle. Not that he had to cause he can't work the camera controls. Like Tucker and Caboose, but Caboose had Sheila zoom in so he could see. Anyway on to the other side of the Canyon at Red Base.

"Man Sarge just lost to the enemy Commander!" Grif said to the shock of red crew.

"What how can this be?" Simmons said while grasping his helmet.

"Bueno parece que su idiotez es finalmente terminó!" (Well looks like his idiocy is finally ended!) Lopez said in Spanish.

"Oh No we have to stage a rescue mission!" Donut said worryingly.

"Sin nosotros no ! No hagamos y digamos que hicimos." (No we dont! Let's not and say we did.) Lopez said again in Spanish.

"Lopez is right as second in command we will launch a rescue operation!" Simmons commanded, Lopez was looking at him with murder in his optics.

"Oh No there ripping Sarge out of the Cockpit of his Mobile Suit!" Grif said in false worry while looking at them with enhanced vision and see's Sarge is fine. The rest of the red crew except for Lopez see in unenhanced vision and see Sarge is out of his Mobile suit by it.

"Those Monsters are they going to rip Sarge apart?" Donut asked.

"Idiotas que no está siendo arrancado de su Mobile Suit ." (You idiots he's not being ripped away from his Mobile Suit.) Again Lopez In Spanish we no habla espanol! They all start to see Sarge getting out with his shotgun and V-tol like ship starts to ascend down into the canyon.

"Hey whats that ship doing?" Donut asked, as the ship was descending it opened up it's cargo doors. The Gm Commander started putting Sarge's Mobile Suit and weapons on board the ship.

"Are they Jacking his Suit?" Grif asked once the mobile suit was secured the V-TOL soon took to the air and started flying away. "They stole Sarge's suit!" Grif Exclaimed. They saw Sarge waving at base and then he activated his radio and they all heard.

"Alright Lopez come pick me up! They said they will allow me to go back to base if one of you pick me up so double time!"

"Dios! ¿por qué no puede el enemigo acaba de matarlo ?" (God! why can't the enemy just kill him?) Lopez was not a happy Zaku Tank.

"It must be such an honor to bring Sarge back to base huh Lopez?" Donut said to his robotic buddy.

"NO SOMOS AMIGOS!" (WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!) Lopez why you no speak English cause we don't understand. He started driving his treads in their direction. Back with Stone he was thinking on a many great things.

 _'Ok him calling himself Sarge can't be a coincedence? Just like the three defense commanders are named after blue team from Red Vs Blue. So If this is what I think it is then the guys at red base are Simmon's, Grif, Lopez and Donut! But how to tell if it's true?"_ Deciding to throw caution to the wind Stone turns to were Sarge is standing and asks.

"Hey Is the guys at your base named Simmons, Grif, Lopez and Donut?" Sarge looks up at me and aims his Shotgun.

"How the hell do you know my top commanders?" I almost want to laugh at how he's aiming a shotgun at me.

"I don't you just told me." I hear him grumble but pay no attention to him and more at the brown Zaku torso tank that's coming at us. I decide to scan and to observe.

 **The Heavy, MS-06V Zaku Tank Cannon Type, Pilot: Lopez The Heavy, Lv 3, Hp: 3500/3500 Mp: 500. A Zaku Tank Mobile Suit that fields a cannon, great for artillery. Has little mobility but overall heavy defense holds six-tube Missile launcher attachment and can hold any weapon a normal Zaku II can use.  
**

Huh pretty cool and I'm almost done scanning. The Heavy stops and waits probably for Sarge to get on. I look down towards where Sarge is or rather where he was only to see him running to the Zaku Tank. Huh no matter I'm almost done scanning and as soon as I'm done I'll open up my skill list to see my new skills. With Sarge he's a foot away from Lopez and he's still grumbling mostly about how he lost his Mobile Suit. And he had a good name for it too the Commanding Sergeant. Once he boards Lopez He plots his revenge.

"Lopez when we get back to base I want you to bomb Mid Field with your Artillery! Stone maybe Honorable but he will rue the day he bested Sarge!" And off they went back to their base. With our hero non the wiser of the action Sarge will do.

* * *

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer,Level: 3,**

 **Hp: 300/300, Mp: 110/110**

 **Str: 16, Vit: 10, Dex: 12, Int:10, Wis: 11, Luk: 10  
**

 **Points: 9, Money/G-points: 22100.**

 **Skill List:** **A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: Max, Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv:Max, Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game.**

 **Character Creation (Active/Passive) Lv:Max,** **Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. The sky's the limit!(Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

 **Observe (Active) Lv:3, Exp: 0.25%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Charge (Active and passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Charge the enemy head on and surprise them. 15% Increase in Attack speed, 15% increase in attack damage, 15% decrease in mobility. 10% increase to disorient opponents, 10% increase to frighten opponents.**

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 10% increase in attack damage. 15% increase in attack speed.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv:1, Exp: 1.5%, Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

 **Skills yet to be implemented: Mobile Suit Piloting, Level 2.**

 **Duel Wielding Weaponry, Level 1.  
**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery, Level 1.  
**

 **Physical Endurance, Level 3.  
**

 **Shield Wielding, Level 1  
**

 **Overshield, Level 1  
**

 **Sword Wielding, level 1**


	3. Gundam Gamer ch3 Blood Gulch pt 1

Gundam Gamer

Chapter 3

As Stone watched Sarge leave with the Zaku Tank that he scanned he began to question about this place. First was the two people he met albeit briefly who were named Church and Tucker. Now he only knows these names cause Stone prior before all this weirdness had watched them online every Monday. The person he fought was named Sarge and the info he got from observing the Mobile Suit that came and go the pilot was named Lopez the Heavy. And he only knew one Lopez the Heavy which was the mechanical robot of red team from the popular web Series Red Vs Blue. Conclusion Stone was freaking out in his cockpit while his Mobile Suit stood there.

"What the heck am I doing in the Blood Gulch canyon?" Stone hysterically said to himself. That quest duel he got with Sarge should have also been another clue for it was called duel of the Blood Gulch. Stone was getting hysteric despite Gamers mind saying he would have a calm mind. Stone quickly breathed in and out and tried to calm himself by sitting still.

 **A new skill has been made Meditation!**

"Your not helping!" Stone half shouted at the notification. Quickly swiping it away Stone sat himself in the traditional thinkers pose.

 _'Alright Stone what could have caused this? Think back to when or how this might have happened.'_

 **A new skill has been made Analytical thinking!**

 **You have gained 1 Int!**

He swiped it away and closes his eyes while thinking.

 _'Could it be this world? maybe it's cause of something that happened while I was doing something?'_

 **You have gained 1 Int for your thinking back!**

 **Meditation's level goes up by one!**

 **Analytical thinking level goes up by one!**

 _'Maybe it was character creation! It does have a passive so maybe the world makes characters and I just have to meet them.'_

 **You have gained 1 Int for your deduction!**

 **Meditation's level goes up by one!**

 **Analytical thinking level goes up by one!**

 _'Then is it possible that characters from popular franchises are already made? I just need to think of them?'_

 **You have gained 1 Int for your thoughts!**

 **You have gained 1 Wisdom for your revelation!**

 **Meditation's level goes up by one!**

 **Analytical thinking level goes up by one!**

 _'Then this theory needs to be tested. When I finish here I need to test it!"  
_

 **You have gained 1 Int for theory!**

 **You have gained 1 Wisdom for your hypothesis!**

 **Meditation's level goes up by one!**

 **Analytical thinking level goes up by one!**

Stone opened his eyes only to be greeted by more notifications.

 _'Note to self be more attentive to my surrounding!'_

 **You have gained 1 Wisdom for your wisdom!**

"How does that even work?" To which he was met with nothing, he stared down the quick list and saw most was for his intelligence. "Status Window!"

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, *New* Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 3,**

 **Hp: 300/300, Mp: 225/500**

 **Str: 16, Vit: 10, Dex: 12, Int:15(+5), Wis: 14, Luk: 10(+5)  
**

 **Points: 9, Money/G-points: 22100.**

Stone rose an eyebrow as he tapped the plus five for Intelligence and it gave him an answer.

 **Analytical thinking grants 1 Int for each level.**

Tapping the other plus five also gave him an answer.

 **Blood Gulch Dueler grants 5 Luck when worn.**

Going back to the Status screen Stone saw the little flashing *New* by Title, seeing nothing better to do he clicked it. First he was given another screen that was labeled Titles and saw only Blood Gulch Dueler. Picking it told him about his new title.

 **[Blood Gulch Dueler]**

 **-Obtained by beating Sarge in a duel!**

 **-You won without getting horribly killed.**

 **-And no betrayal!**

 **Grants 5 Luck when title is worn!**

"Well I would think this would be appropriate." At least his stats went up and he got a nifty title. So now was the time to check out his new skills. "Skill's List!"

 **A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: Max, Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv:Max, Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game.**

 **Character Creation (Active/Passive) Lv:Max,** **Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. The sky's the limit!(Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

 **Observe (Active) Lv:3, Exp: 0.25%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Charge (Active and passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Charge the enemy head on and surprise them. 15% Increase in Attack speed, 15% increase in attack damage, 15% decrease in mobility. 10% increase to disorient opponents, 10% increase to frighten opponents.**

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 10% increase in attack damage. 15% increase in attack speed.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv:1, Exp: 1.5%, Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

"Observe, Charge and Gun Mastery leveled up Now lets see the new ones."

 **Mobile Suit Piloting (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 25%, Allows user to know how to pilot Mobile Suits, Gundams, Mobile Armor, Fighter planes and other mechs that you encounter. 15% Increase in attack damage while in assorted mechs 10% Increase in mobility while in assorted mechs. 15% Increase in defense while in assorted mechs. 5% Increase in armor while in assorted mechs. 20% Increase in Power while in assorted mechs.  
**

"Holy crap! This will be my most powerful skill while in these Mobile Suits." Stone was impressed that it made such a difference with this one skill alone.

 **Physical Endurance (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 4%, The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 9% decrease in damage taken by blows.**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery (Passive) Lv:1, Exp: 75%, Allows the user to freely handle two weapons at once. 10% increase in attack damage. 20% decrease in defense. 5% increase in speed.**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:1, Exp: 50%, Allows the user to freely handle axe like weapons. 10% increase in attack damage with axe like weapons.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:1, Exp: 10%, Allows the user to freely handle Sword like weapons. 10% Increase in attack damage with Sword like weapons.**

 **Shield Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:1, Exp: 90%, Allows the user to freely handle shields of any kind. 10% increase in defense. 5% increase in armor.**

 **Overshield (Active) Lv:1, Exp: 80%, Allows the user to be invincible to attacks, damage taken over time reduces shield. Cast gives you 300% Increase in both defense and armor. Uses 100 MP points. Another 100 MP points used to recharge it. Gain half MP when you turn it off  
**

 **Meditation (Active/Passive) Lv:5, Exp 10%, Breathe deeply and allow your mind to calm and body to rest. 50% increase in Mp recovery. 25% increase in HP recovery. Grants calm mind status when active.**

 **Analytical Thinking (Active/Passive) Lv: 5, Exp 10%, Think clearly and with logic and weigh the pros and cons. Grants 1 Int for each level. 25% increase in Mp recovery.**

Stone's mouth was agape at the last three skills.

 _'Holy crap!'_ He thought as he stared at the last three in his skill list.

"I know I'm not very smart but Overshield is ridiculously powerful." That was the one that mostly got his attention, the other two were more he liked them kinda stats.

 _'Then again Overshield is even powerful in Halo only thing topping it is the rare Invincibility, but that has like a minute timer. Overshield stays with you and only drops when you are hit so it lasts longer.'  
_

As he was thinking one of the Gm Grunts that were near by were looking at him.

"So are we just defending this place?" Gm Grunt one asked.

"Man I don't know it's like the Commander is off in his own little world." Gm Grunt two said.

"You know don't we usually just attack automatically?" Gm Grunt three said to both.

"We did send a squad of troops over to attack them, maybe the Commander is thinking of a plan?" Gm Grunt two said.

"Nah man he's slacking off. We may not be able to see it but he is." Gm Grunt one said. Just then they started hearing a whistling noise.

"Hey do you hear that?" Grunt three asked.

"Yeah and I don't think it's anything good." Grunt one said. One of the other groups of Gm Grunts suddenly exploded indicating their death were parts flying around.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK!" A random Gm grunt said. Stone brought out of his complicated thinking of the math behind his stats took command.

"Quick everyone take cover we are being bombarded. Those of you who can attack do so we need to stop the one who is bombarding us. OVERSHIELD!" After activating his Overshield he sped his boosters to attack the enemy. Several Gm's that could attack advanced and those that couldn't sought any kind of cover they could take. At Red base Lopez was behind the base bombarding the enemy with Donut and Grif along with some Zaku II's defending him. Grif was looking through his enhanced vision at the battle field line where Simmons and the majority of the Zaku II forces were.

"I could tell right away we are going to lose." Grif said to Donut.

"Oh Grif you have to have some faith Simmons will pull through and we will get reinforcements." Donut said trying to reassure him. It wasn't helping though for Grif saw a Overshielded Gm charge into the battle line with a beam saber in one hand and a shield in another.

"Yeah well look at the Enemy with shields on." Donut Looked and was kinda terrified. Two Zaku's were firing at the overshielded Gm only for their shots two hit his shield which acted as a battering ram. Another Zaku who had his Heat Hawk out attempted to cut a Gm in half only to be bisected itself. Another Gm attacked a Zaku with his machine gun and shot it up to pieces. Another Zaku used his shoulder shield to defend while he fired upon a Gm only to be shot from another direction by a different Gm. The same Overshielded one slashed a Zaku in half and jumped over it and ran to another while the Zaku he slashed exploded.

"Por qué no dos vayan atacarlo ? De esta manera no tengo que escuchar a su lloriqueo." (Why don't you two go attack him? This way I don't have to listen to your whining.) Lopez said in Spanish.

"Good Idea Lopez I'll reinforce Simmons and Grif can stay here." And Donut decided to do just that. Meanwhile in Red Base Sarge was giving orders to his troops on the front line.

"Zaku Group A, reinforce group C, Group B you are are losing troops fight harder and try not lose anymore! Group D retreat and replenish your loses! Simmons engage the enemy Commander that is surrounded in white shields!"

"Yes Sarge Sir!" Simmons said shakily he had been repairing a Zaku by reattaching it's arm. It was lopped by the Gm with Overshield. It was quite frankly scaring him to hell how it was hacking and slashing Zaku's to pieces with it's beam Sabre. When Sarge gave the order to use heavy ordinance Rocket launchers more like Missile Launchers that were made for Zaku's the Overshield was gone and another Missile fired at it but did no damage except destroy his shield. Then the Overshield came back and it really started pushing it's attack. Now Simmons had to engage it before it killed more troops.

Blue base was experiencing a time of well boredom. Earlier before the attack on Red Base, Blue base Commanders were talking about girlfriends.

"Yeah I'll let you in on a little secret, I've uh... I've actually got a girl back home." Church said.

"Oh yeah? Girlfriend or wife?" Tucker asked.

"No, man, she's just my girlfriend, ya know? We were gonna get married, but I got shipped out... ah, you know how it works." Church said to both Tucker and Caboose.

"Oh, well, you gonna marry her when you get back?" Tucker asked and before Church could answer.

"I'm not gonna get married. My dad always said, "Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" There was a silence and if you listened to the coms of the Gm Grunts that were listening in they might have said 'Thats a dick thing to say!'

"Hey, rookie.. did you just call my girlfriend a cow?" Church angrily said.

"No, I think he called her a slut!" Tucker said adding fuel to the fire.

"I'll tell you what, noob, I could sit out here and listen to you insult my girlfriend all day long, but as it turns out, I got a lot more important job for you to do." Church said smugly.

"Great." Caboose said sarcastically sad.

"See, we've got this General." Church said looking at Tucker who took the hint.

"Right, the General guy." Tucker exclaimed hastily.

"...Who likes to come by and make random inspections of bases. So what I'm gonna have you do, is I'm gonna have you go in the base, and stand right next to the flag at attention, just in case he decides to come by." Church explained.

"When is he coming by?" Caboose asked.

"We never know. Could be today, could be a week from now." Tucker said.

"You want me to stand at attention for a week?" Caboose asked in disbelief.

"You know, you don't sound very grateful. This is the most important job at the whole base. You're gonna be right there with the flag." Church said with admiration.

"What's so important about the flag?" Caboose asked uncertainly.

"Oh, come on, don't they teach you guys anything in training?" Church exclaimed quickly.

"They didn't tell us anything about a flag. Why is it so important?" Caboose asked.

"Because it's the flag, man, you know, it's the f... it's the flag, it's... Tucker, you tell him why the flag is so important." Church said getting the attention on Tucker.

"Well... it's... it's complicated. Uh... It's blue, we're blue." Tucker exclaimed not helping.

"It's just important, okay? Trust us. So when the General comes by, the first thing he's gonna want to do is inspect the flag." Church said finishing.

"Right." Tucker spoke.

"So just go in there, you know, far away from us, and wait for him." Church finished. Caboose quickly moved his Mobile Suit towards the base which was like five steps. And he opened his cockpit but before he exited he asked one last thing.

"Uh, how will I know when I see him?"

"There's only three of us out here, rookie. He's gonna be the guy that doesn't look like one of us." Tucker explained.

"What about us sir?" They all looked at the Gm Grunts that were around the base.

"You guys just stay In your mobile suits and we will be able to tell who the general is." Church said to the grunts and then looked at Caboose. "Now get in there, and don't come out!" Caboose enters the base and Church turns to Tucker. _"_ Man, that guy is dumber than you are."

"You mean he's dumber than you are." Tucker said right back.

"Wow, Tucker, that was a great come-back." Church said sarcastically. Caboose came right back out of the base with Church and Tucker at a distance.

"Uh, Mr. Church? Sir?" Caboose asked worriedly.

"Oh my god, WHAT!?" Church exclaimed and turned to Tucker _. "_ Tucker, I swear, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sorry about calling your girl a slut..." Caboose said apologetically. Church was mad.

"ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, GET IN THERE!" Caboose immediately did. About this time Donut was joining the battlefield. Tucker turns around and laughs.

"Uh-huh huh huh huh!" Church turned around to face Tucker's back.

"Tucker, are you laughing at me?" Donut in his Mobile Suit walks by and turns to ask Church a question.

"Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a question?" Church thinking it was still Caboose angrily said.

"Dear God in Heaven, rookie, if I turn around, and you are not inside, I.. I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to you!" Donut unwittingly asked.

"What did I do?"

"One..." Church said counting down.

"Aw, gimme a break." Donut said.

"TWO!" Church counted.

"Fine!" Donut's Mobile suit walks up to the base. He get's out and goes inside the base.

"Wow, you got here fast!" Caboose Exclaimed.

"I wanted to ask how do I get to the battle line?" Caboose caught off guard by the question was unsure of how to respond.

"Ugh, well you go outside go to the middle of the Canyon and continue till you see the Fighting. " Donut nodded.

"Thanks!" And was about to leave when Caboose asked him.

"Ugh, Sir don't you want to know about the flag?" Donut turned back around to look at the flag.

"Ugh, look it's a nice flag But I'm not buying it!" Caboose was unsure of what he was saying.

"But, it's free I guess you are here to inspect it right?" Caboose asked. Donut looked at it and thought about it.

"Oh, well it is a nice color maybe I'll take it back to base to see how it looks there." Donut exclaimed, he went to pick up the flag.

"Sure, that makes sense. I guess." Caboose said nervously. Carrying the flag Donut walked out while saying.

"Man, they're gonna give me so much shit for coming back with this stupid flag." Donut walked back to his Mobile suit while putting the flag in the Mobile suits hand. Church still not looking along with Tucker were looking at the Battle field.

"Man! The Commander sure is kicking their ass!" Tucker exclaimed. Church nodded in his cockpit when he realized something.

"You know we never got to drive that tank we got in our last shipment before Command gave us these Mobile Suits." Tucker looked at Church and thought about it to also realize he was right.

"Your Right maybe we can drive it after we win this battle?" Tucker asked hopefully. Church then asked a serious question.

"Well do you know how to drive it?" To which Tucker gave an answer to.

"Me? I can't drive that thing." Meanwhile Donut was leaving in his Mobile Suit but they still didn't realize he was there.

"You're telling me you're not Armor Certified?" Church asked.

"I ca- I don't even know how to use the fucking sniper rifle. Don't you know how to drive that?" Tucker asked.

" No! ..Holy Crap! Who is running this army!?" Church asked exasperatedly. Caboose emerged from the base.

"Hey! Just wanted to let you know the General stopped by and picked up the flag!" Caboose said, Church yelled at him.

" Yeah! Okay! Whatever, moron!" Turning back to Tucker he complained. "Why would they give us a tank, if nobody here knows how to drive the damn thing? ...Wait a second... What did he just say?" Back to the battle field. It was a blur of movement and noise for Stone. Along with alarms that indicated things, and lets not forget notifications. Ever since the enemy brought out Mobile Suit Rocket launchers the battle was hectic. And also something he forgot to Observe and when he tried it again he got a Zaku II level 4 which due to the number of enemies he has taken out he should be close to level 4. Basically it went like this stone Charged in with OverShield which immediately did this.

 **Overshield's level goes up by one.**

The effect of it's level basically decreased the cast level from one hundred Mp to ninety nine Mp same with recharge. After they started fighting Stone would basically cut Mobile Suit after Mobile Suit with his beam Saber while defending most range attacks with his shield. Killing a total of ten Zaku's granted him this.

 **Shield Wielding Level goes up by one.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery level goes up by one.**

 **You have gained a level.**

Now Sarge ordered the heavy ordinance and three rockets fired at him at once the result was.

 **Shield Wielding level goes up by one.**

 ***Warning* your current shield has been destroyed.**

 ***Warning* Overshield has depleted.**

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.**

Stone was worried about the Rockets that took out his shield. So taking out a Heat Hawk Type5 may have been a bad idea but considering his shield was destroyed he needed speed and attack power. Seeing his Mana Points at a measly one hundred and twenty six he activated Overshield again and it went to twenty seven. The payout was big however as he then cut down any Rocket launcher wielding Zaku's in his way. Six Rocket launcher Wielding Zaku's gave his skills another level.

 **Duel Wielding Mastery level goes up by one.**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery level goes up by one.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery level goes up by one.**

Stone then proceeded to cut down another Six Zaku's when he was engaged by a multi-armed Zaku. Stone was curious about this new Mobile Suit especially it's maroon color which to him meant this could be Simmons Mobile suit.

"Observe and scan!" Stone commanded.

 **The Diligent worker, MS-06MP Manipulation System Type Zaku II, Pilot: Simmons, lvl:3 Hp 2470/2500 Mp 600. A worker class Zaku II type, mainly used for assembly and heavy lifting this Zaku is the work horse of the Zeon army. Has same mobility as a Zaku II, a little bit more armor and four crane like arms on it's back.  
**

This Zaku didn't really scare Stone all that bit. And from what he could see the four extra arms were probably a little weak and wouldn't stand a chance against another Mobile suit.

 _'Well Simmons let's fight! I promise I won't kill ya.'_ Stone mentally thought, Simmons was shaking a little for he was facing the Mobile Suit that defeated Sarge and still went on to kill about two dozen more Zaku's. However he was ordered to by Sarge and that inspired him to know that Sarge believed in him. Which in truth Sarge didn't he just sent him to maybe stop killing his troops while they dealt with the Gm grunt equivalent of their Zaku's. Stone jumped with his Mobile Suit and tried to over head swing with his Heat Hawk. Only for his arm to be caught by one of Simmons back arm. His other arm which held his Beam Saber went to cut off the arm that was holding him but it too was captured by another back arm.

"I did it Sarge I successfully caught the Enemy!" Simmons exclaimed on the radio.

"Good work Simmons hold him till we can defeat his troops!" Sarge ordered on the radio. Stone tried to yank his arms away but they were held tightly.

 _'Well this is embarrassing.'_ Stone thought until he got an idea. He lifted his left leg and kicked the Mobile Suit in the non existent nuts. This didn't really have an effect except jostle Simmons in his suit. _'Ok time to do plan B!'_ He picked up both his feet and put them on Simmons suit's torso and proceeded to pull.

"Sarge he's trying to escape, help me!" Simmons cried!

"What am I suppose to do? I don't have a Mobile Suit." Sarge said to Simmons. Stone's Gm then proceeded to do squats on Simmons.

"JUST HURRY!" He cried out again you could hear the creaking of metal as Stone was pulling on the two arms that were holding on to him. Before anything could be done to help him Stone activated his boosters to fly off this managed to rip the two arms he was holding off. Now the worker Zaku only had the two lower arms and the arms on the torso. The Zaku took an uneasy step away as it saw the Gm flip and land while still holding onto it's previous arms. Which it then dropped onto the ground to attack again.

Simmons was dodging the attacks while continuously backing up. He was firing his Mobile suits machine gun which only seemed to be whittling down the Overshield. Stone was wildly swinging his two weapons while advancing on to Simmons who was walking backwards. The red maroon trooper wasn't paying attention to his surroundings cause he was focusing on the Wild Gm. So when his Mobile Suit hit the upclining wall of the canyon he was trapped.

"Hehehehe Hahahahaha nowhere to run!" Stone boosted his Gm, he was going to stab the Zaku with his Beam Saber rip open the cock pit and put the fear of being crushed into Simmons. Only for something to be thrown into him and cause an explosion. Stone was now onto his back trying to move his vision black and the only thing he could see were notifications that he ignored while fighting Simmons. Earlier before Simmons hit the wall Donut in his red Mobile Suit saw the Gm trying to kill Simmons.

"Don't worry Simmons I'll save you!" He stopped his Mobile Suit and reached for a Sturm Faust, priming it he threw it at the Gm that was in the motion of stabbing Simmons. The Sturm Faust activated it's rocket function and sped towards The Overshielded GM and then exploded when it made contact. Donut quickly sped up to Simmon's Mobile Suit to check on him, meanwhile Simmons had this to say.

"I think My life just flashed before my eyes!" Simmons said slightly shell shocked. Donut reached him and open up his com channel.

"Simmons Are you okay?" Donut exclaimed. Simmons looked at Donut who was checking on him.

"W-what Donut?" Simmons stuttered.

"You okay man?" Donut asked again there was a silence and Simmons stared at the Unpowered Gm on the ground. It had come close to killing him.

"Yeah I'm okay!" He finally said. Back in the unpowered Gm Stone was doing all he could to move.

"Move! Move, MOVE DAMN YOU!" It was hopeless the only thing that seemed to work was his radio. "Wait a minute, the radio!" He exclaimed, turning it on he was able to hear his grunts fighting. Seeing as how he couldn't move he gave the order to fall back."All GM'S EXTRACT MY Mobile Suit and retreat we will fight another day! Repeat Extract my Mobile Suit and retreat." Five Gm's that were grouped together and firing their own Machine Guns heard the call. Looking around they saw their commander on the ground lying motionless.

"You heard the Commander! All forces give us covering fire the Commander has been shot down and we are extracting him and retreating." One of the Gm put it's Machine gun away and brought out it's beam saber and charged while the remaining four run and gunned it over there. Both Simmons and Donut ducked for cover cause they were being suppressed by GM machine gun fire. A Zaku tried to stop them only to be shot to death by concentrated fire. The Beam saber wielding Gm cut in half a Zaku and charged towards Stone's Mobile Suit.

"Don't let that Mobile Suit get extracted!" Sarge commanded. Zaku's began firing on the Beam Saber wielding Gm only for most of their bullets to hit it's shield that it got from it's back. The four other Gm's boosted to Stone's position and protected themselves with joined Shield wall. The Gm with the Beam saber crouched down and picked up Stone's Mobile Suit and slung it over his shoulder. It then retreated using all of it's boost, the Four Gm's that were forming a shield wall also used their boosters to retreat and still cover the one carrying the commander. And several more Gm's were also retreating. Back in the cockpit darkness that Stone was in he decided to look at the rest of his stats and skills and the notifications of what changed.

 **A new skill has been made Rip!**

 **Rip (Active) lv:1, Exp: 0.0%, A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using excessive strength. Increases tearing force by 30%  
**

"Might be fun to rip Mobile Suits in half and scare pilots." Stone smirked.

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.** **Physical Endurance (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 14%, The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 15% decrease in damage taken by blows.**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 14%, Allows the user to freely handle two weapons at once. 15% increase in attack damage. 20% decrease in defense. 10% increase in speed.**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 21%, Allows the user to freely handle axe like weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with axe like weapons.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 28%, Allows the user to freely handle Sword like weapons. 20% Increase in attack damage with Sword like weapons.**

 **Shield Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 90%, Allows the user to freely handle shields of any kind. 20% increase in defense. 15% increase in armor.**

 **Overshield (Active) Lv:2, Exp: 72%, Allows the user to be invincible to attacks, damage taken over time reduces shield. Cast gives you 300% Increase in both defense and armor. Uses 99 MP points. Another 99 MP points used to recharge it. Gain half MP when you turn it off.**

 _'These have leveled up Now to check the stats!'_ Saying 'Status Window' Brought it up.

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, *New* Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 4,**

 **Hp: 104/320, Mp: 56/510**

 **Str: 17, Vit: 12, Dex: 13, Int:16(+5), Wis: 15, Luk: 11(+5)  
**

 **Points: 12, Money/G-points: 29250.**

"Well I came close to dying." He said morosely. Seeing as he had nothing to do he decided to spend two points and meditate a little which would probably save him. Putting points in Vit and dex to make it thirteen and fourteen and leaving ten points left he crossed his legs and meditated to hopefully bring up his Health and energy. For tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully one that he will win.

* * *

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 4,**

 **Hp: 330/330, Mp: 510/510**

 **Str: 17, Vit: 13, Dex: 14, Int:16(+5), Wis: 15, Luk: 11(+5)  
**

 **Points: 10, Money/G-points: 29250.**

 **Skill's list:**

 **A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: Max, Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv:Max, Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game.**

 **Character Creation (Active/Passive) Lv:Max,** **Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. The sky's the limit!(Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

 **Observe (Active) Lv:3, Exp: 0.25%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Charge (Active and passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Charge the enemy head on and surprise them. 15% Increase in Attack speed, 15% increase in attack damage, 15% decrease in mobility. 10% increase to disorient opponents, 10% increase to frighten opponents.**

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 10% increase in attack damage. 15% increase in attack speed.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv:1, Exp: 1.5%, Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 25%, Allows user to know how to pilot Mobile Suits, Gundams, Mobile Armor, Fighter planes and other mechs that you encounter. 15% Increase in attack damage while in assorted mechs 10% Increase in mobility while in assorted mechs. 15% Increase in defense while in assorted mechs. 5% Increase in armor while in assorted mechs. 20% Increase in Power while in assorted mechs.**

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.** **Physical Endurance (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 14%, The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 15% decrease in damage taken by blows.**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 14%, Allows the user to freely handle two weapons at once. 15% increase in attack damage. 20% decrease in defense. 10% increase in speed.**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 21%, Allows the user to freely handle axe like weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with axe like weapons.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 28%, Allows the user to freely handle Sword like weapons. 20% Increase in attack damage with Sword like weapons.**

 **Shield Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 90%, Allows the user to freely handle shields of any kind. 20% increase in defense. 15% increase in armor.**

 **Overshield (Active) Lv:2, Exp: 72%, Allows the user to be invincible to attacks, damage taken over time reduces shield. Cast gives you 300% Increase in both defense and armor. Uses 99 MP points. Another 99 MP points used to recharge it. Gain half MP when you turn it off.**

 ***New skills***

 **Meditation (Active/Passive) Lv:5, Exp 10%, Breathe deeply and allow your mind to calm and body to rest. 50% increase in Mp recovery. 25% increase in HP recovery. Grants calm mind status when active.**

 **Analytical Thinking (Active/Passive) Lv: 5, Exp 10%, Think clearly and with logic and weigh the pros and cons. Grants 1 Int for each level. 25% increase in Mp recovery.**

 **Rip (Active) lv:1, Exp: 0.0%, A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using excessive strength. Increases tearing force by 30%**


	4. Gundam Gamer ch4 Blood Gulch pt 2

Gundam Gamer

Chapter 4 Blood Gulch Pt.2

Three Mobile suits were standing around looking across the whole of Blood Gulch. The cobalt RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom turned to a blue RGC-80 GM Cannon and asked it.

"Let me get this straight.. You gave this guy our flag?" Church questioned. Caboose turned to him and asked.

"Is that bad?"

"Bad? Oh no, that's not bad. Next time he comes over, why don't you just help him blow up the whole goddamn base?" He said sarcastically.

"There, there he is." Tucker said getting there attention back on the problem. Church brings out a custom Mobile Suit gun that looks like a sniper rifle with a long barrel, a modular scope, stock, barrel and firing mechanism. (Basically it's the sniper Rifle from Halo)

"Where? Oh, yeah, oh, I got him. He just threw a Mobile Suit grenade at the Commander!"

"He must be one brave son of bitch." Tucker commented. Cue Donut before he threw the Sturm faust at Stone.

"Oh, man, I hope he doesn't immediately attack me once I throw this?" He throws it at the Stone and defeated his Mobile suit and then went to check on Simmons. Back with the blues.

"Oh, shit... Hey Tucker, look at his armor. It's red." Church pointed out to Tucker.

"Oh man, that means it's their Sergeant." Tucker groaned.

"Well, that makes sense. At least now we know how he got by our defenses." Church said satisfied.

"Uh didn't the commander take his Mobile Suit? And also he came in the back door where you guys were standing." Caboose pointed out.

"Yeah, okay, well let's take him out then." Tucker said to get them away from that fact.

"Roger that. Okay, say goodnight, Sarge." Church said before he fired four times with his Sniper Rifle and missed each one. Donut whom was alone cause Sarge ordered Simmons back to base after Stone retreated immediately crouched.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted. Back to the three Blues.

"Aw crap." Church complained.

"..." Tucker remained silent. Turning to tucker he said.

"...What?"

"You're REALLY not very good with that thing, are you?" He questioned now back to Donut who was waving the flag.

"Hey! It's me! Don't shoot! I'm the guy that bought the flag, remember!?" Back to Tucker.

"Oh great, now he's taunting us. That's just embarrassing." Church had it with his words.

"Alright, that's it, I've had it. Rookie, you stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head out in our Mobile Suits, we'll cut him off at the pass."

"Right!" Caboose said cheerily.

"Tucker, you ready? Let's go." Church said ready to boost.

"There is no way I'm going." Tucker said adamantly, turning back to tucker Church said.

"Tucker, we don't have time for this. There is two of us and one of him we can take him."

"The Commander took him and also his Mobile Suit and look what happened now!" As he gestured to the Mobile Suits that were just now entering the base field. Along with the group that evacuated said Commander.

"So were way better in Mobile Suits than him Remember?" Church said trying to get Tucker to go.

"He killed around two dozen enemies and you say your better than him?" Tucker pointed out unbelievably.

"Tucker, I almost hate to do this to you." Church said while bringing out a Mobile Suit Machine gun and pointing it at him

"You wouldn't..." Tucker carefully said.

"You know, I look at it this way: Either A, we go out there and get the flag back, or B, we stay here and I get to kill you. Either way, I win." Church said waving his gun around in Tuckers general direction.

"If we die, your dying first!" Tucker said turning around and preparing to boost to where Donut is. Church wasn't at all fazed by the remark and prepared to boost as well.

"Yeah yeah, rookie, you stay here! We'll be back with the flag!" And they both boosted off to try and get the flag back. A couple of Gm Grunts were standing around and they saw Tucker and Church going out in the field.

"Hey are we attacking?" Gm grunt one asked his fellow grunts. All of them shook their heads to his question.

"Huh should we follow them?" Gm grunt two asked. They thought about it and didn't really want to.

"Nah they'll be fine whats the worst that could happen." Gm grunt three said not knowing the pain one of the two will soon be in. On the other side of the canyon Grif and Simmons were standing around base.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't hear any shots." Simmons said on the radio to Griff who was looking through a sniper Rifle for Mobile Suits. Sighing Griff said.

"I'm telling you, it was four shots. Like bam, bam, bam." He turned a little still looking through the scope. Simmons turned to him to correct him.

"Wait a second, that's only three bams." Grif deadpanned while still looking through the scope.

"Bam!" He then sees Church and tucker boosting through the canyon. "Wait a second, we've got two Blue guy on the move out there."

"Where's they headed?" Simmons asked. Griff turned a little to get a better view only too see Donut.

"Oh crap. It... It's Donut. And he's got something..." He zoomed in with the scope. "It looks like..." See's Donut waving the blue team flag with his Mobile Suit. "...Simmons, Lets go!" Griff Boosted with his Mobile Suit leaving Simmons in the dust.

"Great More fighting." And off he boosted as well. Back with Blue Base Stone was out of his Mobile Suit overseeing the repairs that the mechanic in overalls covered in grease was doing. A quick observe told Stone that the mechanic's name was Dale Hershel, Level 38, Master Mechanic, a man of few words and a dull nature.

"Need to replace wires in torso, left leg needs a new turning axis and mobile suit needs a new shield. Don't forget to recharge the Beam gun, Now lets check that beam Saber to see if he it still works." Dale said to another mechanic who was writing stuff down on a tablet. He turned and left the man heading to Stone who was watching them take the metal off to reveal the inner pieces of the Mobile Suit. Once he heard him come closer he turned to acknowledge him.

"You gonna stand there or are you going to help?" Dale asked, Stone looked at him then back at his Mobile Suit and shrugged.

"Would if I knew how." He told him and turned to him. "You willing to teach me?" He asked leaving the question hanging. Dale dully took in Stones words and shrugged motioning to follow him and they went to the Mobile Suit and he started indicating what was what in the machine and he began to learn and through out all of it he heard a lot of dings.

 **A new skill has been made Mechanical knowledge!  
**

 **A new skill has been made Repair!**

 **A new skill has been made Maintenance!**

 **A new skill has been made Invention!**

 **Analytical thinking level goes up by Seven!  
**

 **Mechanical Knowledge level goes up by eight!**

 **Repair level goes up by six!**

 **Maintenance level goes up by two!**

 **Invention level goes up by one!**

They would sure be busy for a while leaving them to be forgotten. Back in the middle of the canyon where Mid field was which was no longer operational since Red team destroyed it and the defenders retreated back to blue Base. Donut in his red Mark V armor in his red MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type was waiting around for the two in his mind gas station owners cause before the fight Simmons and Griff said to go to the Gas Station and get headlight fluid and elbow grease which would have made a hilarious prank on the newbie until Sarge commanded everyone to meet him and the Mobile Suits and start fighting.

"Freeze!" Church shouted while pointing his gun at Donut.

"Hey, why the hell are you shooting at me?! You coulda hit me, dick!" Donut complained.

"Can it. Don't try to play stupid with me, Sarge. We know who ya are. We've been spying on you for three weeks now." Church admitted while Tucker nodded.

"Hey wait I'm not a Sergeant, I'm a Private."

"What?" Tucker asked, trying to get over that.

"Yeah, Sarge is back at our base why would you think I was him?" Donut obliviously asked.

"Well then how the hell did you manage to steal our flag?" Church asked ignoring the question.

"Steal? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Donut said to them only Tucker was thinking something else.

 _'Wait how fast was my Mobile Suit going? If Sarge is a Private then HOLY CRAP MY Mobile suit took me back in time!'_ With that thought we head back to Grif and Simmons who were boosting out to the middle of the field. When Grif's Mobile Suit hit a rock which then rocked him and he pressed a button accidentally turning on Tejano music. Which really annoyed him.

"How do you turn off the fucking radio in this thing?" He asked to himself and started pressing buttons only to make the volume louder and able to hear it outside now.

Back with the two blues and one red Tucker was explaining his new found thought.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but you have to believe what I'm about to tell you. Some time in your future I get stationed here in Blood Gulch, and we meet. And this guy here, he gets promoted to Sergeant of the Red Army, and we spy on them. And they get this new jeep, and I'm all like, "There is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!" Ok Tucker was explaining things that happened that didn't really matter.

"Tucker? What the fuck are you babbling about?" Church asked at wits end.

"I know all this sounds crazy, but he eventually becomes a Sergeant, and then one day we get a tank, and then Mobile Suits forgetting about the tank and he comes and steals our flag while we're distracted."

"Is this guy a retard?" Donut asked Church, and as tejano music comes closer Church explains it all. (play red vs blue warthog theme.)

"Red? Shut up. Tucker? Listen to me. Ya haven't gone back in time, okay? This IS the guy who stole the flag, he's just not the Sergeant. Turns out he's just some dumb rookie who happens to have the same color armor as him. He got in somehow, just... for God's sake! WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!?" They both turn around too see a Zaku flying right by a hill that church was by.

"Woohoo!" Grif shouted joyfully and began firing at the blues.

"Holy shit!" Tucker exclaimed while flying backwards

"Son of a bitch! Run! Jesus! Run!" Church said while running with his Mobile Suit.

"Ow! Git! Ow! Git! Ow, ow!" Church shouted cause of the bullets that were being fired at him.

"The Mobile Suits followed me back in time!" Tucker shouted while they were being shot at. Soon Simmons was firing at the two blues while Grif opened a com channel to Donut.

"What the hell is going on here?" Grif demanded,

"You know what? I honestly have no idea what's going on." Donut amended.

"How did you get the flag?" Grif asked bewilderedly.

"I don't know, they just gave it to me." Donut said truthfully.

"Wait they did?" Grif asked astonishingly. Donut nodded and continued.

"Yeah, why are they not suppose to?"

"I don't know, we.. never even thought of that happening. Just take the flag to the base, I'll explain there." Griff ordered.

"Not until someone tells me what the fuck is go-" Grif interrupted Donut by saying.

"There's no time to explain, rookie! Just take the flag, and go to base! I'll explain everything there."

"Fine!" He exclaimed and was walking in the opposite direction of their base.

"Back to our base, dumbass!" Grif scoffed. Donut walked back bashfully saying.

"Uh, I know. I just got turned around, that's all." He then started walking back to base. Simmons was still firing at the blues who would occasionally get out of cover and take potshots but they were the ones that were suppressed. Caboose was looking at the fire fight through Churches Sniper Rifle and worriedly said.

"Oh man, that's not good." Looks from Church to Tucker and then Simmons Mobile Suit. "Oh my god, that Suit has a really big gun." He puts the sniper rifle away and looks back and forth at the Repair area "Stay here... Inform commander... Stay here... Commander... ..Ah, screw it." He prepares to help while pushing buttons in his suit. Tucker and Church were together occasionally taking potshots but otherwise staying in cover.

"Well, we'll just wait here. They gotta run outta bullets some time." Church said. A few minutes run by they are still behind cover. Griff and Simmons are still firing at them doesn't seem like they are going to run out of ammo anytime soon.

"My god, don't they ever run out of bullets?" Church asked Tucker.

"You know, in hindsight, we should have brought some backup with us." Tucker stated.

"Hey, Tucker, what good is backup gonna do us if one Mobile Suit can take on a dozen others?" Church sarcastically asked.

"Yeah, I can see how hiding behind a rock is a much better strategy." Tucker deadpanned.

"Well, yeah, but... oh man, I guess I gotta give that one to ya." Church admitted. Back to Caboose who was on a hill he was still pressing buttons to get his Cannon working. He pressed one more which activated a voice.

"Hello, and thank you for activating the M808V Main Battle Tank. You may call me Sheila." The voice said.

"Hello. Sheila. Big tank lady?" Caboose answered questioningly.

"Would you like me to run the tutorial program?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, that'd be very nice. Thank you." Caboose said appreciatively.

"Tutorial program activated. This program is intended to instruct non-certified personnel in the use of this Scorpion class tank. Let's begin with some driving." Sheila said.

"Okay." Caboose agreed and his Mobile Suit walked some more closer to where Simmons and Griff were firing there Machine guns. Grif stopped firing and looked to Simmons.

"Simmons. SIMMONS!" He shouted to get his attention. Which did cause Simmons looked at him. "Man, our guns are loud." Grif Commented. And Caboose's Mobile suit could be seen walking in the background.

"...WHAT?" Simmons shouted cause he couldn't hear.

"Come on, let's sneak around the back of the rock and get 'em out." Grif said preparing to move.

"OKAY!" Simmons shouted.

"Keep it down!" Grif cringedly said. "Jesus. Let's go, before they figure out what's going on." And they both started walking away. Back to Caboose who was on his back somehow and walking sideways.

"Now that you've mastered driving the M808V, let's move on to some of the safety features." Sheila said moving on from walking.

"No, no, wait, go back! Why are there six pedals if there are only four directions?" Caboose asked trying to get his Mobile suit to stand straight. Back to Church and Tucker who were peeking out of the rocks they were hiding behind.

"Psst, hey, they stopped firing." Church whispered to Tucker.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked not seeing the point when they have com channels and radios and are also inside Mobile Suits.

"Uhm... I don't know." Church still whispered. Back with Grif and Simmons who were trying to find a back way to the rocks the blues were hiding behind only to realize it's a giant canyon.

"Aw, crap, I don't think we're gonna be able to get around this way." Grif said realizing the futility of his plan.

"Tell me again, uh, why did we leave the area they were at?" Simmons asked waiting for Griff's answer. None of them seeing Caboose's Mobile suit the RGC-80 GM Cannon walking right up behind them and aiming his single cannon.

"Well, I guess it was this or sit there and watch you shoot rocks all day long." Grif admitted the cannon went to him and then Simmons as they talked.

"Well, at least that was fun." Simmons said and then both turned around to see Caboose aiming his cannon at them.

"Holy CRAP. What in God's name is that thing?" Grif asked both of them keeping still. Back with Tucker and Church they were having a very serious debate.

"Tucker, don't be stupid. They're just trying to draw us out." Church said hiding behind the rock again. Tucker who was out in the open disagreed.

"No they're not, look - they left. They're gone." Church who was still hiding didn't know what to think.

"Well, I don't know about this. It seems pretty fishy, but... Alright screw it, let's go leave." Back with Caboose inside his cockpit whom was aiming his cursor at Grif's head.

"Dude, hold still. I don't think it sees us." Grif said hastily a tone goes off indicating target locked. The stand off lasts for a few minutes with Sheila's turret moving from Griff and then to Simmons.

"Why is it just sitting there?" Grif questioned as they remained still.

"Just trying to mess with our heads. Let's get back to base." Simmons said, in Sheila's cockpit Caboose was trying to figure out how to work his Mobile Suit.

"This tank is equipped with an auto-fire sequence that can be activated by pressing the auto-fire button." Sheila said to which Caboose was trying to find it.

"Auto-fire, auto-fire, here, here! No, wait... okay, that's more a switch than a button..." While he was trying to find it Sheila continued speaking in the background.

"This will end the tutorial, and should only be activated if proper safety procedures-" Now back to Grif and Simmons who were counting their escape.

"Okay, you ready? Let's do this on three. One..." Simmons counted.

"Wait. On three? Or three and then go?" Grif asked real quickly.

"On three. It's always faster to go on three." Simmons said.

"Okay, okay. On three." Grif agreed but in his mind he thought of something else.

 _'While he counts I'll escape!'_ Sheila's point of view from the Mobile suit.

"Here!" Caboose said as he flipped a switch which made a click.

"Tutorial deactivated. Auto-fire sequence activated." Sheila said when Caboose activated it.

"Ready?" Simmons said to himself. Sheila's hud hovered around.

"Acquiring Target." She said as she aimed. Church and Tucker were about to make a break for it.

"I'm going out. Cover me." Church ordered Tucker, Simmons counted too which Grif slowly backed away.

"One..." Grif Turned off his com and Radio and turned his Mobile Suit around and started running. Sheila is slowly aiming at him.

"Target acquired." She said. Grif is running in the opposite direction of their base panting.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit..."

"Two..." Simmons still counted. Sheila now has Grif locked as her target on the HUD of the Mobile Suit.

"Target locked." Church now runs out into the open with his Mobile Suit.

"Three!" Simmons shouted and turned around to see Grif running. "Oh, you back-stabbing cock bite!" He cursed too himself.

"Firing main cannon." Sheila said and fires at Grif only to hit the ground in front of him which sends a cloud of dirt flying. Simmons Mobile Suit Crouches quickly out of the way and he screams.

"Son of a bitch!" Now Grif.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Now Church who was near the explosion.

"Son of a bitch!" And he runs back to where he was hiding.

"Firing main cannon." Sheila said again and *Boom*.

"Shit!" Simmons cursed and started running away. Sheila fires again.

"Firing main cannon." This time at Simmons

"Dammit!" He cursed while running. Another round is sent flying at Simmons and he says something indecipherable.

"Firing main cannon." Another shot. Church meets up with Tucker behind the rock.

"Hey dude, you almost blew up." Tucker stated.

"No kidding. Thanks for the update, Tucker." Church exasperated. Now Grif and Simmons are hiding behind their own rock.

"Firing main cannon." Sheila says and fires at their rock.

"Hey, I have a GREAT idea. Let's stop firing and sneak around the back of the rock." Simmons mocked.

"Firing main cannon."Another shot hits the rock.

"Great plan, you idiot!" Simmons continued. Sheila's HUD that was looking over the Rock then stopped firing.

"All targets eliminated. Acquiring new target." She said while Caboose walked away. Church and Tucker's Mobile Suits were standing out in the open looking over at Caboose's Mobile Suit.

"Hey, Tucker, look at this, man - it's the rookie! And he brought his Mobile Suit out to scare off the reds." Church said appreciatively.

"What? No way!" Tucker said in disbelief.

"Hey, rookie! Good job, man! Hey do you think you can drive the tank as well?" Church said and asked over the com.

"New target acquired." Sheila said aiming the cross-hairs at Church.

"That's not a target. That's Church!" Caboose said over the Radio.

"Yeah, that's right, it's me, Church! What's going on, man?" Church asked, you could hear a locking sound then Sheila saying.

"Target locked." Caboose was panicking in the cockpit.

"What!? No! Target unlock! Unlock! Please help me, nice lady!" We now see Caboose's Mobile Suit aiming directly at Church.

"Firing main cannon." Sheila said.

"Uh Oh..." Caboose slowly said. Tucker slowly realized the cannon was aimed at Church.

"Uh Oh..."

"What? ..Oh, son of a bi-" Church said realizing the Cannon was aimed at him but didn't finish cause Sheila fired Caboose's Mobile Suit Cannon. Church's Mobile Suit was sent flying backwards and hit the Canyon wall.

"Holy fuck! Church, are you okay? Talk to me! Church!" Tucker asked frantically. He then turned to Caboose's Mobile Suit and shouted.

"You shot Church, you team-killing fucktard!" He cursed.

"Auto-fire sequence deactivated." Sheila said to his response.

"Tucker! ...T-Tucker!" Church said over the Radio slowly dying.

"Church! It's going to be okay, man." Tucker said trying to reassure him.

"No. Ah... I'm na-I'm not gonna make it. Tucker... there's something I need to tell you." Church uttered still dying.

"What is it?" Tucker asked getting closer.

"I just want you to know.. I always hated you. I always hated you the most." Church said to which annoyed Tucker.

"Yeah, I know you did. Now hurry up and die, you prick." Tucker said to him.

"Okay. Herk!...Bleah..." Church died. Back at Blue base Stone was just finishing the last repair on his Mobile Suit when suddenly he got a notification.

 **Allied Defense Commander** ** **Private Leonard L. Church** , has deceased function, Allied Morale has dropped. **

**Obtained RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom, Mobile Suit** **SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.  
**

There was silence too what he just read.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Stone shouted getting the attention of all the grunts around the base.

* * *

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 4,**

 **Hp: 330/330, Mp: 620/620**

 **Str: 17, Vit: 13, Dex: 14, Int:16(+12), Wis: 15, Luk: 11(+5)  
**

 **Points: 10, Money/G-points: 29250.**

 **Skill's list:**

 **A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: Max, Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv:Max, Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game.**

 **Character Creation (Active/Passive) Lv:Max,** **Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. The sky's the limit!(Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

 **Observe (Active) Lv:3, Exp: 0.25%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Charge (Active and passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Charge the enemy head on and surprise them. 15% Increase in Attack speed, 15% increase in attack damage, 15% decrease in mobility. 10% increase to disorient opponents, 10% increase to frighten opponents.**

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 10% increase in attack damage. 15% increase in attack speed.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv:1, Exp: 1.5%, Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.** **Physical Endurance (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 14%, The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 15% decrease in damage taken by blows.**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 25%, Allows user to know how to pilot Mobile Suits, Gundams, Mobile Armor, Fighter planes and other mechs that you encounter. 15% Increase in attack damage while in assorted mechs 10% Increase in mobility while in assorted mechs. 15% Increase in defense while in assorted mechs. 5% Increase in armor while in assorted mechs. 20% Increase in Power while in assorted mechs.**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 14%, Allows the user to freely handle two weapons at once. 15% increase in attack damage. 20% decrease in defense. 10% increase in speed.**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 21%, Allows the user to freely handle axe like weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with axe like weapons.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 28%, Allows the user to freely handle Sword like weapons. 20% Increase in attack damage with Sword like weapons.**

 **Shield Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 90%, Allows the user to freely handle shields of any kind. 20% increase in defense. 15% increase in armor.**

 **Overshield (Active) Lv:2, Exp: 72%, Allows the user to be invincible to attacks, damage taken over time reduces shield. Cast gives you 300% Increase in both defense and armor. Uses 99 MP points. Another 99 MP points used to recharge it. Gain half MP when you turn it off.**

 **Meditation (Active/Passive) Lv:5, Exp: 10%, Breathe deeply and allow your mind to calm and body to rest. 50% increase in Mp recovery. 25% increase in HP recovery. Grants calm mind status when active.**

 **Analytical Thinking (Active/Passive) Lv: 12, Exp" 25%, Think clearly and with logic and weigh the pros and cons. Grants 1 Int for each level. 60% increase in Mp recovery.**

 **Rip (Active) lv:1, Exp: 0.0%, A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using excessive strength. Increases tearing force by 30%**

 ***New skills***

 **Mechanical Knowledge (Passive) Lv:9, Exp: 12%, Learn and know how to work machinery of all kinds. 9% increase in learning about machinery, 9% knowledge of encountered Machinery.  
**

 **Repair (Active/Passive) Lv:7, Exp: 11%, Repair anything that's broken. 7% Faster Hp Recovery. 7% chance of repairing objects of unknown origin. 35% chance of repairing objects of known origin.  
**

 **Maintenance (Active/Passive) Lv:3, Exp: 9%, Maintain your equipment so that you have lesser breaks in battle. 3% increase in durability. 3% increase in defense, armor, weapons.  
**

 **Invention (Active/Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 2%, Make new things or ideas be imaginative. 10% chance in building things of known origin. 2% chance of building things of unknown origin.  
**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	5. Gundam Gamer ch5 Blood Gulch pt 3

Gundam Gamer

Chapter. 5 Blood Gulch Pt.3

Stone was pacing in his GM, pacing in front of both Tucker and Caboose's Mobile suit. The aqua RGM-79S GM Spartan and blue RGC-80 GM Cannon both had their heads looking down in shame. And two Gms were picking up the recently deceased RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom. Stone looked at them and spoke his mind.

"So let me get this straight! Caboose you gave our flag away and Tucker and the recently deceased Church went after the guy who managed to take down my Mobile Suit."

"That's right." Tucker agreed.

"Then two Mobile suits came to the aid of the one that was in your captivity. And you hid behind a rock while they fired at you and then Caboose came in to back you up. Once they were gone Caboose's targeting systems locked on to Church and he killed them."

"I'm sorry!" Caboose sadly said. Stone stopped and sighed he should have seen this coming. He was too busy repairing his Mobile Suit and now he was dead which seemed to not be good but not as bad either.

"Alright we are going to be attacking, Caboose you will be bombarding there base Tucker defend Caboose." Stone then turned his attention to the two nearby Gms. "You two take that Mobile Suit back to base for repairs we will need it in the future. Next I will take a team of GM's and we will be attacking. If me and my team are to retreat you will do so as well. Understood!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone answered except Stone. At red base where Donut was standing around Grif and Simmons boosted back to base.

"What happened?" He asked. Grif who was panting heavily said.

"Big... Cannon... Shooting... Whooooh!" Simmons who wasn't panting only said.

"Damn, man, were in Mobile suits and not even running. You are really out of shape." Still Panting Grif said.

"Fuck... You..." Donut decided to ask the obvious question.

"What Happened?" Simmon's single dot like eye looked over at Grif.

"General Patton here had a great strategy to attack them from behind." Grifs mobile Suit's eye looked at Simmons to which he retorted.

"Hey, it would have worked if that Mobile Suit hadn't shown up."

"You lost? Oh man, Sarge is gonna be pissed. What else?" Before more could be said a jeep with a machine gun on the back was flipped between them from an explosion. We see Tucker and Caboose's Mobile Suits standing out side of Red base.

"What the hell..!?" Grif surprisedly asked. Caboose fired at the Jeep again and all three of them look to where the blast came from. "SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted while crouching his Mobile suit so that it's less of a target. Donut picked up the blue teams flag while asking.

"Oh crap! What the hell is that thing?" Grif moved his mobile suits eye and said.

"That's the Mobile Suit that attacked us!" Donut looks and then at the flag and then Grif.

"Hey uh, Grif, uh, you wanna hold the flag for a little bit?" He asked and then another shot from Sheila rang out.

"No, keep that away from me!" Just then they heard the sound of engines looking again they saw GM's lead by a recently repaired and resupplied Gm that belongs to Stone. They began firing at Red base and any Zaku grunts that dared to pop their head out and fire back.

"Great hope Sarge gets back soon." Simmons said in defeat, now we see Caboose in his Mobile Suit with Tucker beside them. Sheila fires.

"Why do you keep firing at the jeep?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Because it's locked on!" Caboose exasperated.

"Target locked." Sheila agreed.

"Well, unlock it." Tucker said in his infinitesimal wisdom.

"Last time I unlocked it, I KILLED CHURCH!" Caboose shouted.

"Oh, right... keep shooting the jeep then." Tucker finished, we now go back to Donut and friends.

"I hate to be the one to point this out guys, but I think we're screwed." *BOOM* another shot from Caboose.

"Yeah. I have to agree with the rookie on this one." Simmons agreed as they saw Zaku grunts try and attack only to be either shot down or take a potshot. With Stone who was firing his beam pistol was preparing for the worst.

 _'Ok any minute now Sarge will come in with air cavalry and do a bombing run, better make sure my troops are out of here once he arrives.'_ Stone thought as he fired his Beam Pistol and killed his fifth Zaku today.

 **Gun Weapon Mastery's level goes up by one!**

And it just so happened Sarge was on the radio for red team.

"Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Come in, Blood Gulch Outpost, come in. Do you read me? This is Sergeant-"

"Oh my god, Sarge, is that you?" Grif interrupted.

"Roger that, Private. I am currently in-bound to your position from Command. And with a new Mobile Suit." Sarge said happily at the end part.

"Sir, _(Sheila fires in the background)_ this is Simmons." Simmons introduced on the radio.

"Hello, Simmons. I hope everything's gone alright while I've been gone." Sarge said to him.

"Actually, sir, things are kind of hectic right now. Donut somehow he managed to _(Sheila fires in the background)_ infiltrate the Blue Base, and now we have their flag, the Warthog is damaged, one of their _(Sheila fires in the background)_ guys is dead, and there's a lot of Mobile Suits about to destroy our base." Grif explained, there was radio noise that lasted several seconds.

" ...Am I talkin' to the right base?" Sarge asked.

"Sarge, _(Sheila fires in the background)_ WE. ARE GOING. TO DIE HERE!" Grif shouted on the radio.

"Well then hold tight, boys. I think I gotta solution to your little "Mobile Suit" problem." Sarge stated, and turned off the radio. Tucker who was with Caboose saw something flying their way in the distant sky. Zooming in his Mobile Suit Tucker saw two green planes that were coming in and when he ran a scan it indicated that they were Dropship 77-Troop Carrier or Pelican. When he saw their armaments which were cluster bombs he had only two words to say.

"Uh Oh." Stone heard the Pelicans flying closer and he knew that they would be bombing them any minute.

"Retreat! there about to bomb us!" He said on the Radio, the Pelican flies over red base, Tucker looks at Caboose.

"Hey, Caboose, we might wanna get going. Like right now." He said while backing away. Caboose was having a problem though.

"I can't figure out how to get this thing working!" He almost shouted as he tried to press buttons.

"Night vision engaged." Sheila proclaimed while Caboose pressed buttons.

"Rookie, get out now!" Tucker said away from the now progressively advancing bombs and shells that were coming closer to the Mobile Suit.

"Okay, open the do- Okay, I, Sheila, will you please open the door?" Caboose said while trying to push the eject button over and over only for it to not work.

"Driver canopy open." To which his torso then opens up and Caboose jumps out and lands and runs to where Tucker is. "Thank you for using the M808V Main Battle-" Caboose's Mobile Suit is bombed and Caboose only says while hearing the explosion. As his Mobile suit is sent on it's back.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Running, running, running! _"_ Reaches Tucker while panting. "Man, that was close."

"Look at your Mobile Suit though." Tucker pointed out to Caboose. We see the final moments of Sheila.

"I'm scared, Dave. Will I dream? Daisy..." Distorted and elongated "Daisy..." She finished powering down.

"Sheeeeiilaaaaa! Noooooo!" Caboose shouted to his Mobile Suit.

"What? No! Sheila! Sheila! W-Wait... Who's Sheila?" Tucker questioned.

"Sheila's the lady in the suit. She was my friend..." Caboose said sadly. Tucker looked dumbfounded then he smirked behind his helmet.

"Oh, dude! I knew you could pick up chicks in a Mobile Suit.!" Back with Stone who was retreating with the rest of his troop he got another message.

 **Allied Defense Commander Private** **Michael J. Caboose's Mobile suit the** **RGC-80 GM Cannon, has deceased function, Allied Morale has dropped.**

 **Obtained** **RGC-80 GM Cannon, New Operator Sheila the AI, New partner Michael J. Caboose.  
**

Stone stared at the screen and then said.

"Too base!" For the first time and the world around him greyed around him then turned dark. And he found himself in 'The Base' before he could even move another screen appeared in front of him. "What!" He said as he began to read.

 **Congratulations you have unlocked partner and operator function. Partner acts as your wing man, your ally, your fellow soldier the person who fights beside you and make sure you don't die. Partners fight with you on the battlefield whether it's on land, Sea, or space they fight beside you. Operator acts as your guide, your conscious and your muse. Operators tell you valuable mission objectives and warn you of incoming enemies. In order to choose partners and Operators say 'Ally'. Any more allies in the future also can be found around 'The Base'. Have fun explaining to them about the Base.**

Before Stone could question about the notice a voice rung out.

"Hey where am I?" A voice that sounded just like.

"C-caboose?" Stone said when he turned around to see the blue Soldier with an assault rifle behind him.

"Hello Commander." Caboose said. Stone if he had a tail would be wide eyed and bushy-tailed.

"How did you get here?" Stone asked frightfully.

"Oh when I left my tank that got blown up the world around me turned grey... But why do I have another memory of me leaving behind a giant mech?" Stone didn't know what to say about that.

"Um... This is a top secret base. And the base is sentient and chooses who it wants to know about it." Stone sweatedly said. Caboose stared at him for a moment, then a minute, then a minute in a half.

"I find that highly illogical." A new voice popped up.

"Wha-" Stone said looking around. Caboose also looked around for he knew that voice.

"Sheila? Sheila is that you?" He asked frantically

"Why yes Private Caboose it is indeed me." Sheila said appearing before both of them. She was holographic smaller than both of them like say an average hands size with three finger width. Her body was humanoid and consisted of ones and zeros all over. She had short hair and was the color green. (Look up Cortana from the first Halo game and not anniversary.)

"Sheila! Your so small." Caboose commented at the small AI, Sheila turned to him and nodded.

"Thank you Private Caboose, but back to the matter at hand I too have two sets of memories in my data. One where I'm uploaded into the M808V Main Battle tank! And another where I'm uploaded into Private Caboose's RGC-80 GM Cannon." She finished.

"Um I don't know Phantom memories? I know you lived through both of them so time travel?" Stone guessed at them having both memories.

"Now that I think about it you weren't there when I came to Blood Gulch!" Caboose realized from looking back, Stone nodded cause he also knew he wasn't there as well.

"Alright look I'm a what you call a gamer! You follow so far?" Stone asked and they stayed silent. So he continued. "Until a few hours ago my life was normal and I lived at home. Now My life is like a video game, I'm traveling to alternate dimensions and also making new ones. Like how you have two sets of memories the first set of you in a Tank the new ones of you in a Mobile Suit." They stayed silent some more. "Being the Gamer I get powers beyond your wildest belief, but I have to learn them and I also have stats. Stats that make me stronger, smarter and faster. I don't know how this has happened but I can tell you that my life was normal and you two were just characters in a popular webshow called Red vs Blue!" There was silence when he finished for a minute. A minute in a half, two minutes.

"Prove it." Sheila asked.

"What?" Stone said dumbfound, Caboose looked at Stone in his armor.

"Yeah do what she said." He said asking the same thing. Stone looked at them both and thought about his new predicament. He looked at the computer in the living room and thought it might just work.

 _'Hope they believe me.'_ Stone thought, moving to the computer and turning it on he went and opened up a browser and typed Red vs blue Episodes. Looking down he clicked the episode 'The Rookies' and let it play. Caboose and Sheila watched and he looked like he was remembering or having a headache. Sheila just processed what she saw and when it ended she looked at Caboose.

"Private knock him out!" She ordered, before Stone could do anything except wide his eyes he was knocked out cold. For Caboose hit him with his Assault rifle. "Good work now tie him up and leave him on the couch, we have some more episodes to watch and memories to get back." And so Caboose looked around the house found some rope tied Stone up and left him on the couch. Once he was back at the computer he restarted the whole series and watched as Memories started flashing back in his mind. When he got to the fourth episode that was when he noticed the difference like how there was no Mobile Suits and also new Commander. It was like his memories of the Mobile Suits didn't belong. Yet he lived through them. Sheila quietly assimilated the new memories of the scenes they were in and realized something when she saw herself activate in the seventh episode her memory of it unlocked and so did Caboose's.

To them it was like remembering what happened in the past when they got to episode nine 'After Church' they remembered and had watched twenty eight minutes and forty two seconds. It was at this time that Stone was coming too and for him he was met with a screen.

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.**

"Great I got more endurance." He said gaining their attention. They looked at him and he looked at himself seeing he was tied up. "Well I'm sure you have questions and I'm in no position to not answer them, so ask away." Both Caboose and Sheila looked at each other and then back at him. Caboose pulls the chair from the computer over and places it on the opposite side of the table facing Stone. Sitting on it he faces Stone and both are silent.

"So do you know that after the episodes I watched I remembered it like I was there?" Caboose asked beginning to tap his metal foot.

"Oh what episode are you on?" Stone asked warily.

"Episode nine After Church. Right before we found ourselves here, and If me and Private Caboose watched more we will probably remember more as well." Sheila coldly stated. Wincing at the coldness somehow Stone made a suggestion.

"Well why not try and watch the tenth maybe you will remember or not. Oh and can I watch?" There was silence they untied his legs but not his arms and let him sit in the chair that Caboose took and they watched the tenth episode. Five minutes and twenty seven seconds later Stone turned to them and asked.

"Well do you remember?" Caboose nodded and retort.

"Yeah I remembered how I imagined Tex ripping Jimmy's head by jabbing her finger into his eyes and thumb into his mouth ripping it out, somehow leaving all the muscle and brain and then beating him to death with it." Uncomfortable silence was met with his statement.

"Yeah I did not need to know that... So The experiment was a success then?" Stone asked hopefully.

"While I did not get any new memories as I was offline. I did get information about Tex and that she's a girl and not a guy as the video indicated." Stone nodded at Sheila already knowing Tex was a girl.

"So now that you have calmed down do you think you can untie me?" He asked hopefully, both blinked at his question not that you could see it with Caboose. Shrugging Caboose untied Stone while Sheila remained silent. Once untied he stretched his arm of kinks and decided to check his status. "Status Window."

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 4,**

 **Hp: 158/330, Mp: 620/620**

 **Str: 17, Vit: 13, Dex: 14, Int:16(+12), Wis: 15, Luk: 11(+5)  
**

 **Points: 10, Money/G-points: 29250.**

Stone winced at his health well it explained the physical endurance level up if Caboose's hit did that much damage. The status screen didn't escape the attention of both Sheila and Caboose as they stared at it.

"What is that?" Sheila asked breaking the silence. Stone looked at them looking at his status screen he changed views of his status screen to them and then asked.

"You can see this?" They nodded and he nodded back. "Ok this is what I was saying earlier for this is a status screen, my status screen which indicates health my name, class, level and stats." He came closer to them and showed them his status.

"So you weren't lying when you said you were this gamer thing?" Caboose questioned to which Stone nodded. Stone was thinking if they could see his status screen maybe they had their own.

"Ok Caboose I want you to say Status window and see if we get anything let's hope my theory works." Caboose absentmindedly nodded and said those two words.

"Status Window!" A moment, another few seconds and nothing happened. Huh Stone said loosely thinking it would work.

"May I ask what you hoped would work?" Sheila asked while crossing her holographic arms.

"Well I hoped since I was the gamer and that you and Caboose were here you might get my powers as well." Stone admitted, he began to think again hopefully something different.

"Well why not a party? I know in some RPG's you are with several friends and share experience and items. So say create party or something?" Caboose suggested. Nodding Stone does just that.

"Create party!" There was a ding and text appeared in front of Stone that Caboose and Sheila could see.

 **you've created a party.**

 **What would you like to name your party?**

"Oh it works." Caboose said saying what was on our minds.

"Yep!" Stone agreed and there was another ding.

 **Would you like 'Yep!' to be your party name?**

 **[Yes!] [No!]**

Stone shook his head at the quickness of the asking party name.

"Kind of quick on the asking name huh!" Sheila admitted which the other two agreed.

 _'Ok Ill just name us Blue Team for now and add Tucker and Church and maybe Tex later.'_ Stone thought,

"No I want the name to be Blue Team! for now anyway." Stone said as he pressed the 'No!' text and a new text appeared.

 **Would you like 'Blue Team! for now anyway' to be your party name?**

 **[Yes!] [No!]**

I could hear Caboose chuckling at my misfortune, quickly pressing no I repeat the party naming progress.

"Blue Team!" And look at that more text.

 **Would you like 'Blue Team!' to be your party name?**

 **[Yes!] [No!]**

Stone immediately presses yes before any new names could be made.

"Ok so if that works then that means you can invite us Right?" Sheila asked, Stone nodded and said while looking at them.

"Invite party." A few seconds later Text appeared and it was not the inviting kind.

 **Selected invited members are already your Operator and Partner! Therefore already part of your party 'Gamer's party' and 'Blue Team!'.**

 **Would you like to disband 'Gamer's party'?**

 **[Yes!] [No!]**

"Wait how does that work?" Caboose asked and even I didn't know.

"I think I know. Since I am Stone's Operator and Private Caboose is your partner it stand to reason that we are in all party's he makes cause he is the player." She finished.

"I am completely lost." Stone says truthfully,Caboose agrees.

"As am I." Sheila sighed at our stupidity.

"Think of a mmorpg and rts, In a MMORPG you can make a standard party which say consists of five people." Me and Caboose nodded so far understanding. "Now in a Real-time Strategy you make units that you control and attack the enemy, say there is fifteen in one group. Now the standard party has roles like say tank, healer, damage, and two optional that go into complicated classes." Me and Caboose were still nodding in understanding. "Now in the RTS standard party is like a battalion! You have your troopers, your heavy arms, healers and all those other things you put in a army. " She paused and Stone nodded while Caboose tried to comprehended it.

"Now Stone here can make multiple groups and will be the leader of all of them. And as his Operator and Partner we will be automatically in those groups. And since we have freewill and are not controlled we can go about our day."

"You lost me at the last sentence." Stone replied, Sheila shrugged her holographic body.

"Well as long as you know you can make multiple groups it's ok." Stone nodded to her answer, now that they were all hunky dory. Caboose explored and the first thing he explored was the Mobile Suit Factory.

"You can build Mobile Suits here?" He asked no one in particular. Sheila who was with him manifested herself near him and then disappeared and reappeared near a terminal.

"You can probably make a mobile Suit at this Terminal." Caboose nodded and turned on the terminal and was met with several options. One was upgrade a Mobile Suit another build a new Mobile Suit and third buy and sell Mobile Suits.

"Caboose choose the buy and sell I want to see their selection." Sheila asked and Caboose did, while they were there Stone was eating in the kitchen. Back with the two Blood gulchers they got a free Mobile suit.

"It's a ball?" Caboose exclaimed. Yes the Mobile Suit in question was indeed the Ball or the RB-79 Ball. Basically when they clicked the buy and sell there was a message that said.

 **Welcome to the shop of the Mobile Suit Factory as a gift please accept the RB-79 Ball.**

"I don't think we will be using that very much, it doesn't look safe." Sheila admitted and Caboose agreed. Once they continued onward they were met with five Mobile Suits and a special Suit that was on a twenty four hour timer. And the time was on five hours and twenty six minutes and eight seconds.

"We should buy the Special Suit." Caboose said, special suit costed a good ten thousand GP/Cash.

"Private Caboose, if we buy that suit we will likely be paying with Stones money and as you can see. He has only twenty-nine thousand, two hundred and fifty." Sheila admonished and pointed out the number on the screen.

"Just hear me out. He lives his life as a game so theirs bound to be drops like money. He can easily make this much and not be hurt about it." Caboose said certainly.

"Let's just look at the other Mobile Suits before we go needlessly spending." Sheila said. and Caboose agreed besides there maybe a suit he likes. The first suit on the list was the RGM-79L GM Light Armor a variant of RGM-79 GM that was lightly armored and quicker maneuverability. Its armaments was a Beam saber and Beam Spray Gun. But it also had a third armament a Custom Beam Rifle. A Beam rifle reminiscent with the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam rifle. This Mobile Suit cost's two thousand and five hundred G points.

"I think I would prefer a suit with more protection on it." Caboose commented. Next up on the list was the TGM-79 GM Trainer another variant of the RGM-79 GM this unit is a training Suit that allows a person to understand how to become a Mobile Suit pilot. It was vastly weaker than a regular GM in armor but still the same maneuverability. Armaments a Beam Saber, BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun or Beam Spray Gun, HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun a gas-operated, magazine fed handheld machine gun for Mobile Suits. And last was a FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield a riot shield like shield. This Mobile Suit cost's one thousand and five hundred G points.

"This would be great to use for People who don't know how to use a Mobile Suit." Sheila said while Caboose looked at the third Mobile Suit. The third was of the Zaku lineage, named the MS-05B Zaku I. And boy was it armed to the teeth with Armaments, first was the 105mm machine gun a standard weapon for Zaku's. Next a ZMP-47D/120mm Machine Gun, another standard Mobile Suit weapon. Third weapon was the H&L-SB21K/280mmA-N Zaku Bazooka, a standard bazooka type weapon. Fourth is Initial Type Bazooka a ammo block cartridge type single barrel weapon. Fifth was the 90mm Assault Rifle another machine gun. Sixth was the MS-M90 Shotgun a eight gauge pump-action magazine fed shotgun. Seventh the standard Heat Hawk Type3 An axe-like melee weapon. Eighth is S-mine a anti-personnel shrapnel explosives based on German mines. Nine was the Knuckle Shield a Zaku II shoulder shield that mounts on the left arm. When mounted on the forearm the curve of the armor fits over the mobile suits hand. One of the modifications is the additions of three spikes placed on the plate that rests in front of the hand. These spikes make the knuckle shield an effective bashing weapon.

Tenth was the Heat Sword, like the Heat Hawk Type3 the blade heats up to high enough temperatures in order to increase its cutting capability. It is like a broadsword so it's blade is longer then the tomahawk, or Heat Hawk Type3 as it is called. Eleventh and final was the MIP-B6 Cracker Grenade the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. All costing five thousand G points.

"That's a lot of weapons!" Caboose exclaimed. Sheila agreed, fourth Mobile Suit is MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type. It looks just like the Zaku II only both shoulders are round pauldrons. And only two weapons the 105mm Machine Gun and Initial Type Bazook. Costing only five hundred G points.

"It's cheap?" Sheila said. Caboose didn't bother for he looked at the fifth and final Mobile Suit currently there. The RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam It's armaments were plenty. Having 60mm Vulcan Gun in it's head, two Beam sabers, a Beam rifle. Other weapons were the 380mm Hyper Bazooka, the 120mm Machine Gun and a Shield. The cost five thousand G points.

"This one looks ok, now how much do they cost?" Caboose asked.

"If we bought them all we would have fourteen thousand seven hundred fifty."Sheila stated without thinking. And Caboose smirked behind his helmet.

 _'There's enough to buy the Special Suit as well!'_ Caboose thought, not even thinking about it Caboose was buying them all.

"Woah, woah Caboose stop buying them!" Sheila said as Caboose started buying all of the suits. In the kitchen Stone was bombarded with messages.

 **RGM-79L GM Light Armor Mobile Suit and equipment has been bought from the shop.  
**

 **TGM-79 GM Trainer Mobile Suit and equipment has been bought from the shop.  
**

 **MS-05B Zaku I and equipment has been bought from the shop.  
**

 **MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type and equipment has been bought from the shop.  
**

 **RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam and equipment has been bought from the shop.**

 **Special suit and equipment has been bought from the shop.**

 **Cleared shop challenge complete, new title Shopper.**

 **Remaining G points 4750.**

Stone's eye twitched at the messages then the message turned into a slot like device and rolled several Mobile Suits. It kept rolling and Stone saw several Mobile Suits that looked interesting when it went slower and stopped on a Gundam which was called.

 **GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam and equipment are obtained. Would you like to view armaments and Special Equipment?**

 ** **[Yes!] [No!]**  
**

Stone presses yes to know what they are.

 **Armaments are Vulcan guns, Beam swords, Machine Cannons, Shining Shot, Smoke grenade. Special Equipment is Emotion Energy System.**

Stone pressed the ones he didn't know for he knew the first two and the last one was self explanatory. He also checked the Special Equipment as well.

 **Machine Cannons are apart of the Shining Gundam torso and used for cl** **ose range defense or for thwarting movement.  
**

 **Shining Shot are apart of the Shining Gundam arms, they are two forearm mounted Beam cannons.**

 **Emotion Energy System turns your emotions into energy. A high enough energy can be used to activate a Super Mode.**

Nodding to himself he closed the window and tried to go see what those two other people in 'The Base' were doing only for another window to pop up.

 **New loot Shining Finger, Shining Finger Sword.**

Out popped two books that hit Stone in the head.

"OWW!" He whined opening his eyes he was met with two skill books that he observed. "Observe!"

 **Shining Finger, Concentrate** **a large amount of energy into your hand turning it light green. Then grapple your enemy and crush em.**

 **Shining Finger Sword, Concentrate energy into a sword turning it light green and lengthening the blade.**

Stone held these books up to himself and sure enough the option to learn them was there.

 **Would you like to learn Shining Finger?** ** **[Yes!] [No!]****

 ** **Would you like to learn Shining Finger Sword.**** ** **[Yes!] [No!]****

Narrowing his eyes he tapped yes for the first one and expected to learn when it said.

 **You can not learn this skill. Required Vit:15.**

Stone narrowed his eyes at that number.

 _'Just two measly points to learn it?'_ Stone thoughtfully scoffed. He turned to the Shining Finger Sword book and tapped yes.

 **You can not learn this skill. Required learn the Shining Finger skill, Required STR:25, Required VIT:20.  
**

Stone nodded this was acceptable to him so he would learn it another day. Putting both books in his Inventory Stone went to the only place he could think of that would allow them to buy Mobile Suits. Once there he saw Caboose and Sheila working on a Mobile Suit. It had the torso of the Gm Cannon, Prototype Gundam head, Zaku II arms and Prototype Gundam legs. And all of it was painted blue.

"There, the first ever Caboose suit!" Caboose said at the terminal and clicked one final time. Which this action saved the suit into the database as the construction arms started making this suit.

"I still think you should have not bought those things Private Caboose." Sheila stated and Stone could tell whose fault it was.

"Yes Caboose you really shouldn't have bought those things even though I got new skill books. I would still like you to tell me next time cause now I have lesser money." Stone said getting their attention. Facing towards him Caboose looked slightly cowed pointed both index fingers at each other and twiddled around with them.

"Look you are a gamer which means money will come easily to you just need to beat enemies and do quests." Caboose stated, Stone deadpanned at him.

"Still doesn't give you the right to use my money after I just earned not to long ago. It's like earning your paycheck only for it to be spent immediately on fashion accessories that your girlfriend just had to get." Caboose found the ceiling to be quite interesting.

"Stone is right Caboose especially if we might have to use his money for other things in the future." Sheila said which caught Stone off guard.

"What! Why would you have to use more in the future?" Stone asked seriously. Looking at Stone Sheila explained.

"Seeing as you might have more people in this establishment in the future it stands to reason why we will need your money some more in the future. That is why while Caboose was making his Suit I went online and made several bank accounts. One is a shared account another directly for Caboose, another for my self and one for you even though you keep your money with you." Stone was wide eyed again and he quickly opened up his status screen again too see another reduction in money.

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 4,**

 **Hp: 313/330, Mp: 620/620**

 **Str: 17, Vit: 13, Dex: 14, Int:16(+12), Wis: 15, Luk: 11(+5)  
**

 **Points: 10, Money/G-points: 3250 (500).  
**

"You took fifteen hundred and divided it among your selves?" Stone cried out, Sheila nodded to his misfortune.

"If you noticed the five hundred in parenthesis you can access it as well, this can be shared by all of us and as an apology I have bought for you new armor. Which only costed two hundred an fifty." Sheila explained, there was a ding dong sound that echoed around the house and Stone stared at the door that was across from the computer leading out. Opening the door he was met with a silver UFO with a comical propeller on top and on a cable at the bottom of the UFO it had a package. Stone slowly took the package and the UFO turned around while the cable disappeared into it self. Now here's the message.

 **Received the Force Tako Armor and** **M6H Personal Defense Weapon System also** **M395B Designated Marksman Rifle**.

Stone stared at the gifts that were bought with his money.

"Observe!" He stated and looked at them all.

 **Force Tako Armor complete set, Force Tako Helmet is made of Titanium and heat resistant material to help disperse heat - the inside is lined with black padding to provide comfort when the user is wearing it. The helmet's eye-visor is made of a strong, glass-like material with the ability to polarize. When polarized, the helmet's eye-visor has a silver blue color to it, and obscures the wearer's face completely. It also has a communicator in it. And black with solid silver blue tinted lines balaclava. This helmet has been enchanted to repair it self.  
**

 **Force Tako bodysuit, made up of several different layers and materials, the inner layer of the black-gray under-suit is made up of Kevlar material to aid in protecting the wearer from small arms fire, the inner layer also contains a heating and cooling system which regulates temperatures to keep the user warm or cool depending on the weather conditions - the heating and cooling system can also match infrared signatures of the current weather as well to allow the wearer to go undetected in hostile locations. The outer layer of the under-suit is coated with a heat resistance material to aid in reducing temperatures. The body suit also doubles as a pressure suit to allow the wearer to perform EVA. The outer shell layer is comprised of Titanium and Ceramic composite armor plating that covers the chest, legs and feet. This armor has been enchanted to repair it self.  
**

 **M6H Personal Defense Weapon System,** **is a M6 Series-handgun manufactured by Misriah Armory. It is an up-sized Officer's model and has a smart-linked KFA-2 ×2 scope and an electroless nickel finish. It fires eight bullets per fed magazine, rate of fire is 240 rounds/mi, muzzle velocity** **~1,800 ft/s.**

 **M395B Designated Marksman Rifle, semi-automatic marksman rifle firing a powerful projectile. Particularly deadly at long range when using precision aiming. Designated Marksman Rifles are intended for use by personnel who can take advantage of smart-linked telescopic sights. Magazine size is fifteen rounds, Fire mode semi-automatic, Operation** **Gas-operated, magazine-fed.**

 **Observe's level goes up by one!**

Stone payed no heed to the observe level up. Instead he looked at the stats it gave. To Strength it gave a plus five, vitality it gave a plus fifteen and Dexterity another five.

 _'Just by wearing this armor alone I can learn Shining Finger and the sword one as well.'_ Stone thought quickly saying 'inventory!' Stone just put the helmet on and the representation of himself wore the helmet which flashed a bright light around Stone's head and suddenly the helmet was on him. He put the bodysuit on his torso and the same thing happened. When he looked at him self in the inventory screen he saw all slots were filled even though he just wore the bodysuit. Turning around and getting a good feel of it Stone was astounded. (look at the cover or profile image to know what he looks like.)

"I feel like a real trooper!" He said to himself, doing a little twirl in excitement. Looking back at the screen he put the M6 in his holster and picked up the DMR.

"You look kinda like a ODST." Sheila said to which Stone just took as a compliment.

"No he doesn't His helmet isn't a faceplate." Caboose said not seeing what Sheila was saying.

"Doesn't matter point is I need to look at my stats! Status window!" Stone shouted.

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 4,**

 **Hp: 330/330[350], Mp: 620/620**

 **Str: 17[+5], Vit: 13[+15], Dex: 14[+5], Int:16(+12), Wis: 15, Luk: 11(+5)  
**

 **Points: 10, Money/G-points: 3250 (500).**

 _'Huh whats with the square brackets? Never mind time to learn Shining Finger.'_ Stone said 'Inventory' and brought out the Shining Finger Skill book.

 **Would you like to learn Shining Finger?** ** **[Yes!] [No!]****

Pressing Yes he thought he was gonna learn a new skill.

 **You can not learn this skill. Required Vit:15.**

"WHAT! STATUS WINDOW!" Stone shouted and wondered what was going on.

"Try clicking on the square brackets they usually explain things." Sheila encouraged, Stone nodded and did just that.

 **Items that provide boosts are square bracketed therefore are not permanent unlike items or skills that give permanent boost which are indicated in parenthesis.**

"..."

"..."

"Well that's convenient." Caboose said, Stone sighed and thought he was going to get free boosts in stats.

"Well it's not like I didn't think this would happen."

"Really just seems to me that it thought of this at the last minute." Sheila said. Shrugging Stone probably had enough of the Base.

"Well I'm going to the Mission terminal and continue were we left off or maybe start another thing." Caboose and Sheila looked at one another and then followed Stone. Once in the Mission terminal room they were met with new features.

 **Missions are now available and can be accessed here at the mission terminal. There will be Multiple missions available and each will be a incredible experience. So complete missions now and get rewards or for just plain ole completion.**

All three stared at some of the new missions like one that was called.

"G point run? A special mission?" Sheila questioned.

"See Stone you can easily get more cash, cause now the terminal has given you an option to do so." Caboose pointed out, Stone was looking at some of the other categories.

"History missions?" Stone questioned when he looked at it.

"Obviously you live out real moments that have happened in whatever timeline your in though won't you already be there like you are at Blood Gulch?" Sheila asked looking over Stone's shoulder.

"It says I act as a person in the Timeline instead of myself." Stone claimed when he read further into the description. Sheila was silent which was broken when Caboose pointed out.

"Hey there are friendship missions." Sheila went and read that to see what it was.

"You can ally and meet new people in those." She said which the other two nodded.

"Well as much fun as the others seem to be I think the three of us should do a G point run. This way we can bond with each-other and hopefully put aside the money that was taken from me." They seemed to agree and so Stone chose the first of the Special missions which was named G-point intro run. The world went dark for all of them and then light as a screen opened up in front of Stone and Caboose saying to choose a mobile Suit.

"Guess I'm choosing the Shining Gundam." Stone said scrolling down and choosing said Gundam. Caboose chose his new built suit the Caboose Suit. Before they could start Caboose was given another screen to choose a weapon cause he forgot to give his Mobile weapons besides the built in cannon.

"Whoops, guess I'll just choose the Beam rifle." Caboose said bashfully, shaking his head another screen was shown asking if they were ready. Both agreed and the world was soon in darkness and then light as both found themselves in their respective mobile suit. Both Mobile suits were brought up from an elevator and when it stopped both stepped forward into the launch tunnel. Stepping onto the catapult they braced themselves for being launched forward. At the end of the tunnel both were launched into the air and down onto the ground. Once they landed they looked around seeing a base that they were at. In big bold words there mission was given to them.

 **Defend the base!**

On the minimap they could see Mobile suit groups heading towards their base from one direction. Stone tested out his movements and did a few punches and kicks.

"LETS DO THIS THING." He shouted, running towards the enemy.

"Stone I really think we should think this through?" Sheila tried to tell him.

"I FEEL INVINCIBLE!" He shouted into the com channel and met the enemy Zaku II mobile suits head on.

"Ugh, do you think he went bonkers?" Caboose questioned as he stayed put, Sheila tried to think of the sudden change that Stone was in.

"Maybe it's the Mobile suit that has done something to him?" She suggested looking onto the scene with her holographic body.

"I CAN'T LOSE!" Stone shouted at the Zakus on all of the channels, and proceeded to kick a Zaku to the ground.

 **A new skill has been made Martial Arts Fighter Combat!  
**

Stone's mobile suit punched through a Zaku's torso which then exploded.

 **A new skill has been made Melee Combat Mastery!**

 **Martial Arts Fighter Combat level goes up by one!**

Another Zaku was punched with the other arm.

 **Melee Combat Mastery level goes up by one!**

He then jump kicked another.

 **Martial Arts Fighter Combat level goes up by one!**

Roundhouse kicked two that tried to hack him.

 **Melee Combat Mastery level goes up by one!**

 **Martial Arts Fighter Combat level goes up by one!**

It was incredible for Stone, it was like the suit was apart of him and he was also apart of it. He dodged another attack and then punched through his head and then arms and legs.

 **You have gained a level!**

He could feel like he was being taught how to fight using nothing but his hands and feet. He proceeded to rear leg back kick one that was behind him.

 **Melee Combat Mastery level goes up by one!**

He could feel like he being guided through the steps of moving from opponent to opponent. A one two three punch a Zaku that was unfortunate enough to be by him.

 **Mobile Suit Piloting level goes up by one!**

Stone felt strangely at peace and excitement while he ripped off a Zaku's arm and used it to beat another Zaku and the one after that.

 **Rip's level goes up by one!**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery level goes up by one!**

Stone felt like he wasn't in control yet strangely he was. Axe kicking a Zaku to the side.

 **Martial Arts Fighter level goes up by one!**

He was loosing his vision yet still able to see around him as he dodged bullets being fired at him from multiple directions.

 **A new skill has been made Sixth Sense.**

Ten Zaku's surrounded Stone and all were armed with Heat Hawks trying to hack and slash only to never hit there attack.

 **Sixth Sense level goes up by one!**

Stone took out both Beam Sabers from his waist and started slashing and swiping Zakus that were near him.

 **Sword Wielding Mastery level goes up by one.**

Pressure was felt all around him, Stone gripped his beam Sabers so tightly they began to crack under his hands. All around him were destroyed Mobile Suits in pieces. He could not take the emotion. Even though they were being used for energy it felt too powerful. He could feel the world around him, he could feel both Sheila and Caboose looking on to him. He could feel the machinery of the Mobile Suit, and he could feel the land. He could feel the eye of the sun staring at him and he could feel the planets moving. He could feel the beyond of the solar system. The Shining Gundam began to turn a bright green and Caboose stared in wonder.

"What is happening?" He asked not believing his eyes.

"I feel what is this pressure?" Sheila asked gripping her head. The Shining Gundam glowed brighter and brighter and nearby Zaku's began to crumble and become dust. The world around him inside the cockpit was dark. Stone opened his eyes to the darkness.

"W-hat! What is this?" He said looking each way and that.

 _'You are not yet ready Stone Johnson Vidrio.'_ A Voice said in his head, Stone looked some more everywhere looking for the voice.

"Whose there?" He almost shouted.

 _'Soon you will be ready, but not today. You are not ready for the journey.'_ The voice said to him in his thoughts some more.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Stone shouted growing impatient with the voice in his head.

 _'Go back and complete your training at Blood Gulch, gather your future allies and start your journey into the Universal Century.'_ The voice commanded to him, gripping his head Stone shouted.

"ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HAS DID THIS TO ME!" Stone tried to fight the darkness but could not even feel it.

 _'We will meet again.'_ The voice said a final time. The world turned bright and Stone found himself back in the world around him. He could now fully control his movements, looking around him he saw nothing just the environment and Caboose's Mobile Suit.

"Stone can you hear me please respond?" Caboose shouted into the com channel, Stone opened the channel and said.

"Yeah I'm here." He just said which seemed to tick him off.

"YEAH I'M HERE! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Caboose shouted at him concerned for his well being.

"Well what happen for the next half hour that you seem to have missed?" Sheila asked putting herself into the conversation.

"Half hour? Wait to me it felt like a minute maybe two?" Caboose and Sheila stared at one another then back to him.

"Stone you were glowing like a sun for Half an hour while still being attacked which seemed to be stupid. Cause if they went near you they turned into dust." Sheila said to him. Stone was astonished and looked at himself.

"So any idea what happened?" He asked impatiently, getting a glare from Sheila but didn't react to it. There was Silence, almost seemed like an eternity but truly a minute.

"There was Darkness." Stone began.

"Darkness?" Both asked wondering why he only saw that.

"That was all I saw, but I heard a voice it told me I wasn't ready." Stone said looking to the side.

"Ready for what?" Sheila asked.

"For some Journey or such nonsense that's all I heard." Stone snapped back, there was more silence and Sheila sighed.

"Lets just go back to 'the base' and just rest, It's been a long day." Stone nodded to her words and said.

"To Base!" And all of them disappeared back to base, and so we close.

* * *

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 5,**

 **Hp: 340/340[350], Mp: 630/630**

 **Str: 18[+5], Vit: 14[+15], Dex: 15[+5], Int:17(+12), Wis: 16, Luk: 12(+5)  
**

 **Points: 13, Money/G-points: 3250 (500). Plus 350620  
**

 **Skill's list:**

 **A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: Max, Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv:Max, Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game.**

 **Character Creation (Active/Passive) Lv:Max,** **Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. The sky's the limit!(Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

 **Observe (Active) Lv:4, Exp: 0.25%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Charge (Active and passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Charge the enemy head on and surprise them. 15% Increase in Attack speed, 15% increase in attack damage, 15% decrease in mobility. 10% increase to disorient opponents, 10% increase to frighten opponents.**

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 1.0%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 15% increase in attack damage. 20% increase in attack speed.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.5%, Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.** **Physical Endurance (passive) Lv:6, Exp: 14%, The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 20% decrease in damage taken by blows.**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 25%, Allows user to know how to pilot Mobile Suits, Gundams, Mobile Armor, Fighter planes and other mechs that you encounter. 20% Increase in attack damage while in assorted mechs 15% Increase in mobility while in assorted mechs. 20% Increase in defense while in assorted mechs. 10% Increase in armor while in assorted mechs. 25% Increase in Power while in assorted mechs.**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 14%, Allows the user to freely handle two weapons at once. 15% increase in attack damage. 20% decrease in defense. 10% increase in speed.**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 21%, Allows the user to freely handle axe like weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with axe like weapons.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 28%, Allows the user to freely handle Sword like weapons. 25% Increase in attack damage with Sword like weapons.**

 **Shield Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 90%, Allows the user to freely handle shields of any kind. 20% increase in defense. 15% increase in armor.**

 **Overshield (Active) Lv:2, Exp: 72%, Allows the user to be invincible to attacks, damage taken over time reduces shield. Cast gives you 300% Increase in both defense and armor. Uses 99 MP points. Another 99 MP points used to recharge it. Gain half MP when you turn it off.**

 **Meditation (Active/Passive) Lv:5, Exp: 10%, Breathe deeply and allow your mind to calm and body to rest. 50% increase in Mp recovery. 25% increase in HP recovery. Grants calm mind status when active.**

 **Analytical Thinking (Active/Passive) Lv: 12, Exp" 25%, Think clearly and with logic and weigh the pros and cons. Grants 1 Int for each level. 60% increase in Mp recovery.**

 **Rip (Active) lv:2, Exp: 0.0%, A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using excessive strength. Increases tearing force by 40%.**

 **Mechanical Knowledge (Passive) Lv:9, Exp: 12%, Learn and know how to work machinery of all kinds. 9% increase in learning about machinery, 9% knowledge of encountered Machinery.  
**

 **Repair (Active/Passive) Lv:7, Exp: 11%, Repair anything that's broken. 7% Faster Hp Recovery. 7% chance of repairing objects of unknown origin. 35% chance of repairing objects of known origin.  
**

 **Maintenance (Active/Passive) Lv:3, Exp: 9%, Maintain your equipment so that you have lesser breaks in battle. 3% increase in durability. 3% increase in defense, armor, weapons.  
**

 **Invention (Active/Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 2%, Make new things or ideas be imaginative. 10% chance in building things of known origin. 2% chance of building things of unknown origin.**

 ***New skills***

 **Martial Arts Fighter Combat (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 99%, You know Martial Arts and are able to perform it. 25% increase in mobility, 20% increase in speed, 20% increase in attack damage, 20% increase in defense.  
**

 **Melee Combat Mastery (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 80%, Master the art of melee combat. 16% increase in Melee attack damage  
**

 **Sixth sense (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 70%, Sense attacks and other things. 16% increase in awareness.**

 **N̶e̶w̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶(̶A̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶/̶P̶a̶s̶s̶i̶v̶e̶)̶ ̶L̶v̶:̶1̶,̶ ̶E̶x̶p̶:̶0̶.̶0̶%̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶i̶t̶y̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶a̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶p̶a̶c̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶b̶i̶l̶i̶t̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶l̶o̶s̶s̶o̶m̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶d̶a̶p̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶g̶r̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶v̶o̶i̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶k̶i̶n̶d̶̶ w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶e̶a̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶c̶o̶n̶c̶e̶p̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶.̶̶ 5̶0̶%̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶r̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶r̶e̶n̶e̶s̶s̶,̶ ̶5̶0̶%̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶r̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶N̶e̶w̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶.̶**

* * *

 **Note: Gosh this chapter was hard, and long but I did it. I got Stone enough skills to be prepared and one other that he can't access yet thanks to the last part of the chapter. As Laxard said I am using most Dynasty warriors Gundam and not whatever Assault/Universe Survive style is. As to his question they are weapons you equip them and are able to use them. All I got to say. Anyway till next chapter.**


	6. Gundam Gamer ch6 Blood Gulch pt 4

Gundam Gamer

Chapter. 6 Blood Gulch Pt.4

The back ground looked like high canyon walls and the blue sky. Yes we are back at Blood Gulch and it is a tense peace. It had been a three days of almost nothing happening on both sides. Stone didn't even try and level up during those three days, which he found stupid and wondered why he didn't train. Though not all was doom and gloom cause things have been happening, even though the Reds still had the blue teams flag. Caboose got a new mobile suit which was just his Caboose suit though it had a initial name called RX-78-1.5 Prototype Gundam Cannon. The people at command said they had arms for it but they accidentally were destroyed when they were comparing arms with the Zaku II commander. Caboose didn't mind cause he just called it the Caboose suit cause it was also accidentally painted blue.

Stone also got a new Mobile Suit or well an old one that was better than the GM he was using which was called RX-78-1 Gundam Prototype. Or Prototype Gundam by the techies. Stone walked up casually to his and Caboose's Mobile Suit and Observed them.

 **RX-78-1.5 Prototype Gundam Cannon, the Caboose Suit. Not much is known about this Mobile suit accept maybe it was developed and discarded in Project V and only one might have been made. Using a singular cannon this Mobile Suit was built for long range and close combat defense. The arms however have never been developed and so they took a Zaku II Commander's arms and put it on. Supposed weapons it can use along side the cannon are one Beam saber, Beam javelin, FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield, and Beam Rifle.(Looks like Prototype Gundam only has Gm Cannon torso and regular Zaku arms and colored Caboose blue.  
**

 **RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam, it is the third Mobile Suit developed in Project V and the starting point of the RX-78 series. Developed for fast attack and close quarters and an intro into new technologies like the** **energy cap-based beam rifle making the Gundam the first mobile suit to pack the firepower of a battleship. A beam saber and a beam javelin for close quarters. Like its predecessors, the Prototype Gundam also featured the Core Block System and the FF-X5 Prototype Core Fighter. Armaments are the** **60mm Vulcan Gun, Beam saber, Beam Javelin, Beam Rifle, 380mm Hyper Bazooka, 120mm Machine Gun and a RX*M-Sh-008/S-01025 Renpou [Federation] experimental Medium Shield.**

"Hmm, they look good." Stone said only to hear a gruff humph beside him. Turning he saw Dale Hershel looking at the Caboose Suit with a critical eye.

"That suit should be scrapped especially the arms cause they don't go with the suit and the whole thing is a mismatch of parts. And don't get me started on the color!" Stone nodded to his complaining but really he didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Well as long as the Pilot's happy I don't care.", _'And really Caboose made the thing so he better damn well be happy.'_ Stone thought, when they turned around they saw broken GM parts and pilots sitting on crates socializing and not having a care in the world. And since they were in the middle of a boxed canyon with no way in or out except by ship and Mobile Suit that was some not giving a care. On the other hand they had been losing troops even though most of their attacks on Red Base were successful.

"So what's your next plan Commander?" Dale Hershel asked leaning against a wall. Cupping his chin Stone didn't really have a plan, he was just continuing the completion of the mission. Plus wasn't this mission only suppose to be a training one? Sure has a long completion of training, anyway while he thought about what to do. Caboose was cleaning Tuckers armor because Tucker was told to test the teleporter as punishment for not telling Stone why he was attacking and even though it wasn't his fault and Stone didn't say but getting Church killed. And that was Cabooses punishment clean Tuckers armor every time he goes through it and it has been five times already.

"I still can't believe I have to go through the teleporter as punishment for getting Church killed." Tucker moaned, Caboose who was putting his arm into cleaning Tucker for the sixth time.

"Okay, that is the last of it. Your armor is clean now!" Caboose said finishing up.

"Did you get all the black stuff off?" Tucker questioned which Caboose nodded. Sighing Tucker went back to the teleporter that they were by and prepared himself. "Well here comes the seventh test." Before he could go through his radio chirped up.

"Tucker you can stop going through the teleporter I want you contact command and see about getting more troops." Stone said before turning off the radio. Relieved Tucker came back where Caboose is and called on the radio.

"Come in, Blue Command. This is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Do you read me?"

"Do you no longer have to go through the teleporter?" Caboose asked, Tucker nodded and they heard more radio noise before it was finally answered.

"This is Blue Command. Come in, Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha." The guy at blue command said.

"Hello, Command! We need help!" Tucker said quickly.

"Roger that, Blood Gulch. What is your request?" Command asked.

"I don't know what the technical military term is for it, but, uh, we're pretty fucked up down here. We need men!" Tucker said carefully. There was a pause in silence until Command asked.

"Dude, how long have you guys been down there?" Realizing what he meant Tucker immediately said.

"No, no, no, n-not like that! We need more men to help us." Despite what he said the guy at command just went on.

"Roger that. Did you get the two new Mobile Suits we sent?"

"Yeah, but our troops Mobile Suit's are the ones that are being destroyed." Tucker said to him.

"Wow. Sucks to be them." He said offhandedly.

"Yeah, we know." He agreed.

"Okay, here's what I can do. The nearest Blue forces can be there in 16 days, or I-" He didn't get to finish cause Tucker interrupted him.

"16 days!? That's almost 2 weeks!" Command however still continued.

"OR I can hire a nearby Freelancer and get him there within a few hours." Caboose asked once the guy at command finished.

"Who would you be getting that would come so quickly?" They both could be hearing typing and a 'Lets see who is closest.'

"The closest would be Freelancer Tex in the Ms-14s Gelgoog?" He told them.

 _'Great question is do we bring her here?'_ He thought to himself not listening as Tucker decided for him.

"Roger that, Command. We prefer the quicker solution." Before Caboose could say 'wait what?' Command finished the conversation.

"10-4, Blood Gulch. We'll contact Freelancer Tex and have them there post-haste. Command out." And now Caboose was sweating inside his armor.

"Tucker what is wrong with you?" He asked him, Tucker looked affronted by his question.

"What? I got the Commander his reinforcements." You could see Caboose shake a little in his armor.

"We don't know anything about this Tex for all we know he could be payed to kill us after dealing with the reds." He said worriedly. Tucker shook his head in doubt of that.

"I doubt he would come and kill us after we pay him. And besides the Commander can take on one mercenary if they do turn against us."

"I can take on who if they turn against us?" Stone said walking to them to see what they were talking about.

"Tucker got us Freelancer Tex to help us." Caboose said filling him in. Stone stopped a little at what he just heard. He suddenly had a strong urge to wear multiple cod piece protection.

"What is wrong with you couldn't you have asked for more troops instead?" He asked looking at Tucker.

"Hey man I just call and deliver, I don't pay like your mom when the rent's due." Stone was red with anger at what Tucker said to him but Caboose just laughed.

"...Oh, that's funny." Tucker faced Caboose and asked.

"Yeah? You didn't think that was too obvious?" He shook his head at the question and said simply.

"No, no, not at all. It- It was good." Before anyone else could say anything a semi-transparent white mark V armored figure fades into the view of all three of them. And in a ghostly voice the figure says.

"Tucker... Tucker..." Tucker steps back and demands frightfully.

"Who the hell are you!?" Still in a ghostly voice the figure tells us.

"I am the ghost of Church, and I've come back with a warning!" Caboose decided to tell him he wasn't. You could feel a hint of mischief as he said it.

"You're not Church! Church is blue. You're white!" This ticked off church and in his normal voice he said.

"Rookie, shut up, man! I'm a freakin' ghost! Have you ever seen a blue ghost before?"

 _'Only on television.'_ Stone thought and Tucker agreed with Church looking at Caboose saying.

"Yeah, that's definitely him."

"Now I gotta start over again." Church clears his throat and resumes in a ghostly voice. "Tucker... Tucker...! I've come back with a warning!" Before Tucker or Caboose could say anything Stone beat them to it.

"Private Church I order you to speak normally and just tell us your information."

"Yeah, it's kinda annoying." Caboose agreed. In his normal voice Church said.

"Fine. Okay, here's the deal: I've come back from the dead to give you a warning about Tex. Don't let-"

"What's the warning?" Caboose interrupted mischievously.

"Shut up for one second and I'll tell you!" Church said slightly aggravated.

"Oh, sorry." Caboose said false remorselessly.

"Seriously, man. I mean, I'm coming back from the great beyond here. Do you think this is easy? It's not. It's not like, just, you know, pop in and out whenever I feel like it, it takes a lot of concentration." Church explained to him.

"Sorry." Was all he said to Church.

"I mean, it's bad enough that you killed me to begin with but now I come back and I can't get a word in edgewise, man." Church takes a deep breath. "Okay, here's the deal-"

"Is this the warning?" Caboose interrupted again a hint of amusement when he asked.

"Alright, that's it. I swear to god, Caboose, your ass is haunted. When we're done here, I'm gonna haunt you." Church said pissed off at the interruptions.

"Yeah, you're even starting to bug me." Tucker said looking at Caboose.

"Okay, Tucker. You remember that I told you that I was stationed on Sidewinder before they transferred me here to Blood Gulch, right?" Church said to Tucker.

"No." Tucker stated not remembering or not actually listened.

"Sidewinder? Isn't that the ice planet?" Caboose asked curiously.

"Yes." Church answered.

"Cool! What was that like?" Caboose asked awed.

"Um.. it was cold." Church said not wondering where this was going.

"That's it? Just cold?" He asked not believing it.

"What do you want from me? A poem? It's a planet made entirely out of ice. It's really.. fuckin'.. cold." Church said to him.

"Will you just let him talk?" Tucker demanded to Caboose.

"Alright, well..." Caboose drawled out. Stone just shook his head at the antics and listened as Church told them and he imagined how it should have went instead of recalling what he saw on the show.

"One day, when I was there, everything was just like normal. I remember.. I was out on patrol with my partner, Jimmy. That Jimmy was a real good kid. Everybody liked him." We view the heavy snow with wintry trees sparsely throughout the land and glacier like rocks. It is a U like canyon and we see the Blue soldiers standing around in mark V armor. Another two in the same armor only one is blue and the other is cobalt. Some are freezing others are standing like majestic lions in the savanna. On the look out for the first sign of trouble to rear its head.

"D'ya think I was a good kid, Church?" Tucker asked as we come closer to the troops who were standing around.

"Tucker, don't get jealous, man. Just listen to the story, okay? Like I said, the guys were hanging around, waiting for some action, bitching about the cold..." We pan closer too the Blue soldiers who make idle comments.

"Man, it's fucking cold." One says.

"I hope we get some action." Another says as well. Pan in closer too Church who was standing around with Jimmy.

"Anyway, Jimmy was in the middle of telling me all about this girlfriend he had back home." Church explains and in a highland southern accent Jimmy says.

"Yep, as soon as I get back, I'm gonna get down on one knee and ask her to marry me." He demonstrated by crouching and presents his hand while saying it but gets back up to not cause embarrassment for either of them.

"And that's when Tex showed up." Pan out farther and see a invisible Mark V soldier who walks by both Jimmy and Church casually. "Private Mickey was the first to go. He was halfway across the base when all of sudden he started screaming bloody murder..." Three blue soldiers plus Jimmy and Church were watching Mickey shoot around him with a shotgun.

"Bloody murder! Bloody murder!" He screamed before it looked like he just dropped dead. A blue soldier is firing around the area Mickey died before he too dropped dead..

"The whole thing was over before it even started." A blue soldier who was standing by the recently deceased soldier was looking around frantically before he too dropped dead. The third was firing everywhere and not hitting anything before another dropped dead. Jimmy and Church are firing at the area where the recently dead soldiers were. Suddenly Jimmy disappeared and Church looked around beside him.

"Poor Jimmy was the last one to go. Tex walked up to him, pulled Jimmy's skull right out of his head, and beat him to death with it."

"Wait a second.. how do you beat someone to death with their own skull? That doesn't seem physically possible." We come back to reality as Tucker asked that question.

"That's exactly what Jimmy kept screaming." Church told him as we pan back to Tex taking Jimmys helmet off then ripping his skull out from his mouth and putting his helmet back on leaving all the muscle and brains and his eyes and somehow his teeth.

"This doesn't seem physically possible! _"_ He collapses onto the ground after Tex sufficiently beat him to death. "Hurk! Bleh..." Were his final words.

"Bottom line is, these Freelancers, they're bad news, and Tex is one of the worst." Church finished his tale as we comeback to Blood Gulch.

"If he's such a bad-ass, why didn't he kill you?" Caboose asked, Church seemed to think as if he was imagining looking at all the dead corpses of his former teammates.

"To tell ya, I don't know why I'm not dead. Coulda killed me at any point. ...But maybe it's because Tex and I have run into each other once before." He revealed to them surprisingly."

"Where?" Stone asked even though he knew the answer already.

"You, uh.. you remember that girl I told you about, back home? Well, let's just say that Tex is the real reason why we never got married. Guys, I'm fading fast, and I don't know when I'll be back. Just listen to my warning. Don't let Tex get involved here." Church said as he was fading away from view.

"Okay." Tucker said reassuring him.

"I mean it, Tucker. No fighting, no scouting, nothing. You'll regret it..." Church finished as he faded away as if he was never there.

"So..! Tex and Church were after the same girl." Tucker said as if he knew the whole story.

"I told you his girlfriend was a slut." Caboose said before we pan out to see black Mark V armor standing behind them.

"Alright you two can it! Now if what we heard is true we have to figure a way to get him out of here. Now lets go brain storm..." Stone finished as he turned around seeing Tex walk up to them behind him was a Mobile Suit he didn't recognize but didn't get a chance to observe as Tex was coming closer. Curious Stone muttered 'observe on Tex and holy crap was he astonished.

 **Freelancer Failure,** **Agent Tex, Lvl:20 Hp 1500/1500 MP 450/450. Apart of the Project Freelancer, Agent Tex is very deadly in all sorts of combat situations. Paired up with the Omega AI which enhances her aggressiveness. Status: Destined to fail.**

Curious Stone waved at her only to tap the destined to fail status.

 **Destined to fail, fate has chosen you to fail. Whether it is a simple game or life and death situation you will fail.**

Tex was now in front of Stone and in a rough man like voice she said.

"I've been hired as your back up." Stone nodded dumbly wondering what to do.

"Right your here as back up. So will you be taking the position of our former defense commander?" He asked hoping to not offend her. She stared at him and said one word.

"No!" Stone was simply stunned.

"R-right ugh go talk to private Tucker he will explain the situation while I go think of a plan." Was all he said before he all but ran back to base. Once in base he was breathing heavily.

 _'My god Tex feels like a monster.'_ Stone thought as he peeked back out to see Tucker, Caboose and Tex headed towards the base. _'Probably gonna have Tex shoot at Caboose while I think of a plan.'_ Stone was thinking quickly of a plan that could succeed while Tucker explained rather quickly because Tex was target practicing on Caboose. Meanwhile on the other side of the canyon we could hear Spanish grumblings from a brown robot who was fixing the M12 LAV light reconnaissance vehicle. Sarge was standing by him listening to Grif explain how he effed up.

"And then I thought, you know, we could sneak around the side while they were hiding behind the rock, but uh, well that's when the Mobile Suit showed up and.. shit just started blowin' up. I don't know." Exhaling in exasperation Sarge asked Grif a question.

"Grif, do you have any godly idea how much this piece of equipment costs?" Shakily Grif guessed.

"I-I don't know, uh, like, uh, what.. ten, ten.. twenty, twenty-five bucks, maybe? Uh, you-you're gonna kill me now, aren't you?" Sarge shook his head at his question at the end.

"Tell you what, Grif, I'm a fair man. I'll give you a ten second head start here before I let Lopez do anything he wants to ya." Lopez stops working and says.

"Voy a utilizar sus huesos para hacer piezas nuevas." (I will use your bones to make new parts.) Grif looks between them while slowly backing away.

"Guys, I just want you to know, I'm really, really sorry here, and-" Lopez puts down his tool and brings up a gun.

"Five Mississippi. Six Mississippi." Sarge said counting up, still backing away before running Grif says.

"Okay, uh, I guess I better get going then." Lopez and Sarge look at one another before both of them start shooting at Grif who was dodging some bullets fired at his feet and other by him. "Hey guys, that's not funny! Somebody could get hurt here." He stated while still dodging. Back at blue side of the canyon on top of Blue Base Tucker and Tex were standing by one another while Tex fired at something?

"That's basically it, sir. They have been beating us while we succeed in attacking them."

"And they took your flag." Tex said gruffly while reloading his weapon.

"Right, that too." Tucker agreed while Tex threw a grenade at something. "Uh, hey, Tex? I don't know what it's been like at your other bases, but we try not to use other soldiers as target practice here." Pan out to what Tex was shooting at which was Caboose standing by a wall with bullets all around him.

"I'm Scared." He said frightfully, Tex turns around and looks all around the canyon before looking down at all the weapons that are by them. Caboose slowly walks right next to Tucker.

"So, you've got the Special Forces black armor, I see. Were you in the Special Forces at some point?" Tucker asked trying to make conversation. Tex looks at him while reloading the current weapon in his hand. "Yeah, I used to have black armor too. It was black because I got this stuff all over it from th-" Tex runs off with the two weapons she has on her too her Mobile Suit. "Oh, okay, you gotta go? I'll see you later." Tucker quickly says as she is walking away.

"I don't think he likes you." Caboose whispered loudly, Tucker deadpanned at him and said.

"...Thanks." Both Tucker and Caboose run to the edge of their base watching Tex go to his Mobile Suit. "Where are you going?" Tucker called out. Tex turns around and shouted back to them.

"Red Base. Kill everybody. Get the flag back." He then turned back around and got into his Mobile Suit.

"Oh... Okay! We'll just stay here and guard the trans.. porter..." Caboose said sadly, Stone walks up to them and says.

"Good news guys I thought of a plan we can do to hopefully win this little war." He looked around for Tex. "Wheres Tex?" Both of them pointed at her Mobile Suit which was moving out when suddenly it turned invisible. "Oh boy." Before even reaching halfway to Red Base Tex hid his Mobile suit by some cave and continued on foot while invisible. Pan back to Red base which Grif and Simmons also Donut were on top of.

"So, Sarge thought my strategy had merit, but was poorly executed, probably because SOMEBODY didn't believe in it." Grif said trying to twist what happened earlier to look good for him.

"Bullshit. He told me he thought you were a retarded monkey, and he's gonna suspend your weapon privileges." Simmons told him, Donut while holding the blue team flag asked them a question.

"Hey, since I captured the flag, d'ya think they'll give me my own color armor now?" Simmons turned to him.

"What do you mean "captured"? They gave it to you while you were asking for directions, you idiot." Donut still looked hopeful.

"Still, you think there's a shot?" Simmons shook his head while saying.

"Maybe they'll give you Grif's armor, since he destroyed the Warthog."

"Hyeah, heh-wait... You don't.. You don't think they'd do that, do you?" Grif asked worriedly. Flashing back to when he accidentally kicked the Warthog with his Mobile Suit after the last battle. We pass by Lopez who was working on the M12 LRV or Warthog and Sarge who was giving helpful suggestions. All while Socket wrench noises were being heard.

"Try connectin' that hose to that metal thingy there." Lopez stands up and stops working. "I think that's what's makin' that rattle." Sarge finishes to which Lopez turns around and stares at him. There was tense moment of Silence before Sarge relented and said. "I think I'll let you do it." Lopez resumes working again when Invisible Tex walks by Sarge who turns around looking around. "What the...? What was that?" Invisible Tex walks closely to the red base which catches Simmons attention.

"Simmons, what's going on? What's over there?" Grif asks Simmons who was looking over the edge of the base.

"I thought I saw something for a second." Tex was back against the wall of Red lower base staying completely still.

"Hey rookie, tuck the flag some place safe until we can figure out what's goin' on." Grif says to Donut while still patrolling his eyes.

"Good idea. I was sick of carrying this thing anyway." Donut drops the flag into the middle of the base. Tex slowly moves out of there peripheral range but makes crunching noise from the sand.

"Did you hear that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah." Grif answered still looking around.

"Hey! What's going on?" Donut whispered. Tex who was out of their viewing range while still invisible threw a blue glowing ball which stuck to Donuts helmet. Grif who turned around saw the blue glowing ball attached to Donut's head said.

"What the fuck?" Donut confused asked.

"What?" Simmon turns around and asked the same question.

"What is _that_ thing?" Donut concerned repeated his question with an extra word.

"What thing?" Grif just told him.

"There's somethin' on your head." Donut tensed but voiced his displeasure.

"What, is it a spider? Get it off!"

"No, it's not a spider, it's, like a.. blue thing." Simmons said trying to reassure him.

"What, like a blue spider? Get it off!" Donut said even more concerned.

"It's not a spider! Calm down. It's some kinda.. fuzzy, pulsating thing." Grif said trying to also reassure him. While they were all talking Tex was getting into position.

"That doesn't sound much better than a spider." Donut retorted.

"Does it hurt?" Simmons asked.

"No." He replied.

"Maybe we should try to take it off." Simmons said getting the idea out there.

"Good idea. Go for it." Grif suggested.

"Me? By "we" I meant "you". Asshole." Simmons insulted.

"Well somebody needs to get it off. Look, it might be dangerous." Donut said being the most rational. Before the glowing blue ball exploded.

"Son of a bitch!" Both Simmons and Griff exclaimed, Tex charged in and started hitting Simmons who fainted.

"Sim- Where'd he go?" Grif exclaimed looking for Simmons before seeing him on the ground. Tex revealed himself and walked towards him. "Don't kill me, I'm too good looking to die!" Grif said futilely before Tex started hitting him into unconsciousness. Over at blue base Stone, Caboose, Tucker were on their base along with there respective mobile suits that were standing behind the base.

"Man... He is really kicking their asses." Caboose said while watching it all through the sniper rifle in his hands.

"How come I never get the fucking sniper rifle?" Tucker moaned out in frustration.

"Just use your helmets zoom function Tucker." Stone said while watching with his helmets zoom function. He couldn't see as far as Caboose but he could see the general chaos.

 _'What zoom function?'_ Tucker thought.

"I'm really glad Tex is on our team and not theirs." Caboose said while lowering the sniper rifle.

"Sure makes things a lot easier on us." Tucker said which earned nods from the other two.

"Yeah. I think switching Tex for Church was a good trade." Caboose commented.

"It definitely seems like your killing Church is starting to work out for us." Tucker emphasized.

"Ya know, ya think so? You know, I was gonna say something but, uh, well you know, uh... nuh..." Caboose said dumbly, Stone shook his head at how he remembers them saying these exact words.

"You guys just jinxed it plus this probably ain't the last we've seen of Church." Both looked at him then at each other and shrugged.

"Did Tex get in the base?" Tucker asked still not having figured out the zoom function.

"Yeah." Caboose said as he raises the rifle and watches Tex enter the base.

"Three... Two... One..." Stone counted down.

"Blue Team, flag returned." A game like voice said all of a sudden as indeed the flag had returned to blue base.

"What the...? Who said that?" Tucker said turning around, you could hear someone clearing his throat before speaking.

"Sorry, that was me. I, uh, I guess I had something stuck in my throat. Your flag is back, by the way." Our friendly neighborhood deceased ghost private said.

"Hey, it's Church!" Caboose said also turning around, strangely Stone didn't turn.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, Caboose." Church greeted.

"Hey, Church, what're you up to?" Caboose asked peppily.

"Caboose, _(laughs)_ ah-huh-huh, I'm not really here to make small-talk, okay? How'd you guys manage to get your flag back?" He asked.

"Wh-What? Oh, th-that flag? We've always had that." Tucker said dismissing what Church asked. Stone decided to enter stage left and tiptoe away.

"Tucker, who do you think you're trying to fool? Hey, wait a second... Where's Tex?" Church asked looking at Stone who stopped in place.

"I'm not really sure, he said he was gonna go joyriding, something about uh, street racing." Stone said to him turning to face him.

"Oh great. This is so typical! What was the one thing I told you guys the last time I appeared?" Church asked pissed off.

"That Sidewinder is cold..!?" Caboose guessed clueless.

"What was the OTHER one thing I told you?" Church grunted now getting aggravated.

"Not to let him get involved?" Tucker guessed correctly.

"Right. And what did you do?" Church asked again.

"..We let him get involved." Tucker said.

"And not just a little involved. How involved?" Church asked a little ticked off.

"Very, very involved." Caboose said calmly. Tex was still in red base when Sarge with his shotgun and Lopez with an assault rifle block off both exits.

"Freeze." He said pointing his shotgun at him, Lopez doing the same with his weapon in the other entrance. "Drop your weapon." Sarge orders while stepping closer, Tex drops her gun and says.

"Hey, buddy."

"What." Sarge answers pointing the shotgun directly at his face.

"You really better hope the first one knocks me out." Tex warns,Sarge hits Tex with the butt end of his shotgun, conveniently knocking Tex out. Cut to Grif on the Red Base getting to his feet.

"Ow, what the... My freakin' head. Jesus." He complained looking over to where Simmons was hovering over Donut checking on him.

"He's hurt, Grif. He'll make it, but we need to get him some help fast." Simmons says while standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on one second. What happened here? W- First Donut's head exploded, and then you fainted, and then some black thing showed up and started-" Grif says before being interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. I did not faint, something knocked me out." Simmons stated.

"Okay fine, keep lying to yourself. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Grif condescended.

"Man, just go find Sarge, we need to get Donut outta here." He ordered Grif went but turned back and said.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and uh, I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking." Grif said sarcastically before going off to find Sarge.

"Whatever, no one likes you anyway." Simmons said back. Back at blue base Caboose and Stone were watching red base.

"Yep, he's definitely captured... Or dead... Captured or dead. ... " Caboose Inhales sharply as he has an epiphany. "Or captured AND dead!"

"Oh, well that's just PERFECT!" Church said sarcastically.

"What!? What is your problem!? Why do you even care if he's captured? I thought you hated that guy anyway for stealing your girlfriend." Tucker told.

"I never said I hated Tex. I just said that she was the reason why we never got married." Church explained.

"Let me guess Tex is a girl right Church?" Stone asked which Church nodded, Cut to inside Red Base with everyone but Donut present.

"Sarge, we need to get Donut air-lifted outta here." Simmons insisted.

"Could you put that in a memo and entitle it "Shit I already know!" Get on the horn with Command!"Turns to Tex."Well, look who's up. Rise 'n' shine, buttercup." Tex is standing, sparks flying from the right shoulder, jerking it back. There's a brief sound like a distorted voice.

"Oh great..." She said now sounding female. "You broke my voice filter. You cock biting fucktards!" She cursed.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Only a chick could give me a headache this big!" Grif started before all was in a moment of silence.

"...What's the matter? You never seen a girl before? How long have you guys been out here?" Tex asked carefully, back to the top of blue base.

"Let me get this straight... You're telling me that the guy that showed up here, scared the living shit out of us, shot at Caboose, and beat the hell out of the Reds wasn't a guy at all? That he was a chick? And, on top of that, she was your ex-girlfriend?" Tucker questioned.

"In a nutshell, yes. That's an excellent summary." Church answered.

"I should have known... She didn't like me... Girls never like me." Caboose complained. Looking at Caboose Tucker stated.

"Caboose, I don't think anybody likes you." Looking down sounding sad Caboose said more to himself.

"I like me..." Stone patted him on the shoulder which Caboose then looked at.

"Don't worry Caboose I like you... No Homo!" Stone said to him.

"Thanks." He sounded cheerful, Tucker continued despite the heartfelt moment.

"I don't think I've seen a girl that mean before. Are you sure she's a chick? And not a guy? Or like, part guy part shark?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd know if Tex was a guy. And I'm definitely sure I would know if she was part shark." Church reassured.

"Wait, oh wait, oh wait. If she's a girl, then why is she named Tex?" Caboose asked.

"Uh... because she's from Texas." He explained which went way over his head.

"..." Silence was Caboose's answer.

"Trust me, it makes sense. And you can't blame her for being so aggressive. It's not entirely her fault to begin with." Church tried to explain.

"Right. You should blame God. First he makes hangovers, and now, half women, half sharks that won't even sleep with me. Thanks for nothing, God!" Tucker complained gaining a weird look from Stone.

"Will you shut up with that? She got recruited into some kind of weird experimental program back during basic where they infused her armor with this _really_ aggressive A.I. I'm not really sure how it all works, but all I know is it made her meaner and tougher than hell." Church explained some more.

"A.I... Whats the-" Caboose said before being interrupted.

"Artificial Intelligence." Stone told him. Caboose remained silent before it dawned on him.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh what was the A again?" He asked not remembering the word.

"Lets move on, so this AI made her mean. And you probably have an ulterior motive don't you Church?" Stone asked the question that was not being answered only prolonged by explanation.

"Ugh? Well I? Yes, yes I have an ulterior motive." Church admitted. Stone smirked behind his helmet.

"Alright then lets go save your girlfriend. Meet me when your done catchin up or asking questions." Stone said while jogging off to the Mobile suit area.

"So, the military put this program in her head, and that program made her a killer, but underneath it all she's really just a sweet, down-home girl?" Tucker asked hopefully." Church just shook his head to his question.

"Oh hell no. She's always been a rotten bitch. It's just now she's a rotten bitch with cybernetic enhancements." Tucker stared at him for a moment somewhat awed.

"Wow. Sounds like you really won the lottery with that one. Good catch there, buddy. She's a keeper."

"So how're you doing, Caboose? Are you following any of this whatsoever?" Church asked somewhat concerned.

"I think so..." Caboose said while thinking it over."That guy Tex is really a robot, and you're his boyfriend. So that makes you... a gay robot!" He finished pretty much satisfied by his answer.

"Yeah... that's right... I'm a gay robot." Church just gave up after that. With Stone a notification just pooped out indicating a new quest.

 **Ping!**

 **[A Quest has been created.]**

 **[Quest alert.]**

 **Saving Texas! Rescue Freelancer Tex.  
**

 **(Optional: Sabotage the Red Army.)**

 **Completion award: Invisibility Skill Book, MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (Black), Increase relations with Church, Increase relations with Tex.  
**

 **Title: Lone Star.**

 **Exp: 2100.**

 **(Exp: 1000)**

 **Gundam points/Money: 3000.**

 **Completion failure: Decrease relations with the Blue Army, loss of command.**

 _ **Accept!:**_ **Yes! - No!**

Stone pressed the Yes! He knew he was ready with all these skills he knew he could win. Now to come up with a plan. Over at the other side of the canyon inside Red base. Grif and Simmons who was holding Tex at gunpoint while Grif taunted their prisoner.

"So, you're a girl, huh?" Grif questioned, Tex just stayed silent willing to not talk.

"Just ignore him, that's what I do." Simmons said not at all taunting her like his subordinate.

"Not so tough now that we unloaded your weapon, are ya?" Grif taunted some more.

"Hey, punk, I don't need a weapon to kill you." Tex warned.

"Yeah, right. What're you gonna do? Punch me?" Grif shot back, Tex leans in at Grif quickly. Grif flinches and steps back.

"Ahh! Not in the face!" He whined scared of being hit again. Simmons mentally chuckled at the reaction. In the Mobile Suit area Stone was standing on a crate above people that were gathered in the area. Grunts talked with one another while Stone waits for Tucker, Caboose, and Church to get over. A few minutes later those three came to where Stone is and wait in the front. The seeing of Church gained some whispers but everyone quieted down when Stone rose his hand. Looking at everyone Stone lowered his hand and spoke.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen several minutes ago the enemy captured our new commander. And now we have to go and rescue her. Defense commander private Church decided to come back from the dead as a ghost and there maybe a hidden agenda that he wants to fulfill." They all stared at him thinking he maybe crazy but when they see the ghost standing there in front maybe not. "Now I know every time we attack we successfully take a good number of their pilots but they win cause we easily lose our morale." Some of the grunt pilots nodded in confirmation. "I have a plan to rescue our new commander-"

"A plan? Oh, man, I hate plans. That means we're gonna have to do stuff. Can't we just have a strategy or a ..mission statement?" Tucker complained and asked. Several people stared at him.

"There will be three teams, team Alpha and Beta and Gamma. Alpha and beta will attack the red base and distract them." Stone explained.

"Distraction? Heh. That sounds a lot like "decoy." Caboose said nervously.

"Team Gamma will be doing sabotage and rescue, their main objectives blow up their extra Mobile Suits and engineer garage. And secure Tex the the kidnapped commander." Stone explained their role. "Team leaders will be Tucker and Caboose, and myself for the sabotage and Rescue. I need six members for my team the rest sort your selves evenly in the other two. Dismissed!" The grunts went out to carry his orders. Church appeared right next to Stone.

"I'm coming with you I can scout without being seen plus I can do something that I've been testing on some of the pilots." Stone looked at him and guessed.

"Let me guess you can possess people." Church just stared at him.

"How did you know?" He asked, shrugging Stone said.

"Seemed a little cliche spirit possession and all that." Church nodded and faded from view after he left six pilots came up to Stone and he observed them all.

 **Milivoj Dazhdbog, Grunt elite, Lvl: 5, Hp: 100/100, MP: 10/10,** **Milivoj Dazhdbog a grunt with special training, ready to be inducted into special forces as a rifleman. He like sweets and dislikes anything sour. Pilots a** **RGM-79 GM.**

 **Sirius Florentine, CQC Elite Grunt, Lvl: 5, Hp: 200/200, MP: 50/50, Sirius Florentine A CQC elite grunt with special training, ready to be inducted into special forces as a CQC expert. Knows how to Mobile suit fight with CQC. Pilots a RGM-79 GM.**

 **Schwanhild Judita, Explosive Adept, Lvl: 3, HP: 50/50, Mp: 5/5,** **Schwanhild Judita a Explosive Adept on her way to expert, Ready to be inducted into special forces as a explosive expert. Knows all the known explosives she sees. Pilots a RGM-79 GM Explosive protector.  
**

 **Teagon Morgan, Infantryman Expert, Lvl: 10, HP: 500/500, MP: 100/100, Teagon Morgan a grizzled infantryman with several tours and missions under his belt. Pilots a RGM-79 GM.**

 **Sava Ulf, Artillery Nut, Lvl: 1, Hp: 10/10, Mp: 5/5, Sava Ulf hope to one day be in the Artillery crews. For now though she has to be a RGM-79 GM Grunt.** **Pilots a RGM-79 GM.**

 ** **Elthelbert Glenn** , Holy Man, Lvl: 15, Hp: 600/600, Mp: 155/155, ****Elthelbert Glenn a former priest till he joined the military. He prays for the souls of those who fall on the battlefield to ascend to heaven.** **Pilots a RGM-79 GM.**

 **Observe's level goes up by one!**

The one whom Stone knew as Teagon Morgan stepped forward and saluted.

"Sir Teagon Morgan and squaddies Reporting for duty!" Stone nodded and said at.

"At ease." He did so the rest were a little more lax and Sava was a little shy is the word Stone was gonna put it. "You Six are getting into some shoes no one really wants to fill. Especially me, Teagon since you know more about your squaddies than I do which my HUD only tells me there names you will be my second in command." Teagon nodded to my judgement and seemed kinda pleased. "I hope to do this with as few casualties as possible. And also I will not be there to fight beside you all the time as I will focus on the more ace like pilots. Is that understood?" Most of them nodded while Sava whom was the shortest of the rest almost squeaked in fright. Nodding to them Stone then headed to his Mobile suit the Prototype Gundam.

On the other side of the canyon with Sarge who was ordering some Zaku II grunts on top of his base to be prepared for battle cause he wanted to attack for once. However He starts too see movement from the other side of the canyon.

"Ah, dammit. Lopez, c'mere. Do you see something out there?" Lopez came up to the top of the base with a sniper rifle and looked while saying.

"Muy bien vamos a ver qué cosa idiota que está sucediendo ahora." (Alright lets see what idiot thing is happening now.) He saw the enemy mobilizing to attack. "Van a atacar." (They are going to attack.) Lopez told Sarge whom nodded. Back with Grif and Simmon who were still guarding Tex were having a deep conversation.

"There's no L in it, it's pronounced both." Simmons told Grif.

"That's what I'm saying. Bolth." Grif said with and L.

"Both." Simmons exclaimed.

"You sound like such an ass the way you say it." Grif uttered.

"Grif! Quit your yammering and get your keister out here. Need some help. Got more Mobile Suit fellas headed toward the base." Sarge ordered.

"As in... more than one? Uh, maybe we should Bo _l_ th go, sir." Grif alarmingly said.

"BOTH." Simmons exclaimed some more trying to correct Grif.

"Seriously, man, like an ass." He discounted.

"Well, well. Another brilliant idea from the think tank. Why don't you both come up? Leave the prisoner alone. We could just put her on the honor system - have her guard herself." Sarge belittled Grif.

"Good point, sir." Grif begrudgingly said.

"YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT IT IS! Now get your ass out here. We got just enough time for me to spraypaint the bull's-eye on your back... Ah, by bull's-eye I of course mean camouflage. Now move it to your Mobile Suit, cupcake" Sarge ordered again.

"Yeah..."He sighed. "I'll be right up." Grif says and heads out to get into his Mobile Suit. On a hill Ghost Church was looking at red base through a sniper rifle. He somehow activated his radio and called Tucker.

"Hey, Tucker. Come in, man. You there? This is Church. Their moving. The orange one is coming out of the base. I repeat, the orange one is coming out of the base." He said indicating Grif. Tucker was in his Mobile Suit with his battle group acknowledged him.

"Roger that." Caboose came on to Tucker's monitor and well annoyed him.

"Oh, oh oh oh, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker! Is that.. Is that Church?" Church looked at some of the enemy units that were preparing to attack.

"Okay, now just keep them around outside of the base, and draw their attention." Church said only for Caboose to talk over him drowning out what he says.

"Tell him, that I.. that I said.. for me to say hi..?" Tucker was confused by each of them.

"Whoa, wait, wait, hey. What? I missed that, Caboose was talking to me. Shut up man, I'm on the radio." Tucker said to Caboose at the end.

"I said, just keep movin-" Church was interrupted again by Tucker this time, who was talking over the radio to Caboose.

"I'm not yelling, I'm just telling you to let me finish talking to Church. ...No, I'll tell him you said "hi" later. No, you can't talk to him. How could you possibly talk to him on my headset?" Church turned off his radio and shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I actually died for this war." He muttered before looking back through his Sniper rifle. "Guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Grif was in his MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type you could hear the stamps as his suit walked out to the front of the base. He began looking causing his single red eye to go left to right. You could see Church walking on over to red base.

"I don't see any-" Grif sees Caboose and his battle group start marching to the right side of Red base. "Uh oh. Yep, there they are." He sees them stop out in the middle of the canyon. "...Why are they just standing there?" Tucker who was marching with his group looked on over to where Caboose and his team were just standing.

"Caboose, get behind some cover or attack. They can still see you." Tucker said as he opened up a feed of himself on his Mobile Suits monitor.

"They can't see me. I can't see them!" Indeed Caboose can't cause he was facing the wrong way.

"That's because you're facing the rock wall." Tucker told him and Caboose was indeed facing the rock wall, so when he turned around facing red Base he could now see them look at him and his battle group.

"Oh. Right." He says before aiming his side shoulder mounted cannon at them and firing.

"Real smooth, dipshit." Tucker said before he attacks them as well. On top of the red base Sarge was commenting on the attack and you could see Church slowly walking towards him.

"They're definitely Special Ops. I ain't seen troop movements this coordinated since my days on Sidew-" Church enters Sarge's body. "Wa-kika-herger!" Grif who listened to him on the radio moved his singular eye to look at his commander/ sarge.

"Sir, are you okay?" Church was caught off guard but shook it off and said.

"Uh, who you talking to, Red? Me?"

"No. I'm talking to Lopez. Because, you know, that's real rewarding." Grif said sarcastically. Lopez glared at him and pulled out his pistol and shot at his Mobile Suit. "Hey, what'd I tell you about that?" He snapped.

"Oh, uh I-I'm fine, that's... I'm just so mad about, these uh, god damn Blues out here. They got me so god damn mad, I could spit!" Church Horks one up and spits on his visor. Grif and Lopez stare at him.

"...Um, sir? Did you just spit inside your own helmet?" Grif asked inside his Mobile Suit.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I did." He admitted.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Gris asked.

"Go ahead." Church granted.

"That's really fucking gross." Grif said disgustingly. Before Church took over Sarge's body the battle was going on. Zaku's and Gm's were firing at one another. From side to side. A Gm that was crouching was firing from behind his shield blew up when a Zaku with a bazooka fired a missile at it. Two Zaku's that were side by side were firing their machine guns at Gm's. A Zaku that was charging at the Gm's was destroyed cause of concentrated fire on it. A Zaku that was firing his weapon was charged at by a Gm wielding a gun and a beam sword. It swung his beam saber which sliced the middle of the suit in half. The Gm then shot at another Zaku that was about to swing with a axe. As these battle were happening Tucker's mobile suit the aqua RGM-79S GM Spartan was firing a Mobile suit marksman rifle at a number of Zaku's behind some rocks. Caboose was crouching beside him and opened a channel to him.

"Hey, Tucker?" Caboose asked.

"What?" He answered back when he too ducked behind rock cover.

"I'm having a really good time... with... you." He said happily.

"That's great, Caboose." Tucker said annoyed as he reloaded his Mobile Suit's Marksman Rifle.

"Yeah, it's like we're real soldiers." Caboose said happily.

"Would you please go hide behind another rock?" Tucker asked before popping back out of cover and firing with his rifle. Back with Church who was possessing Sarge, He walked into the area where Simmons was guarding Tex.

"Hey, man. What's up, yo?" Church said failing to be cool, while Simmons stared at him.

"Uh... hey...? What's going on out there, sir?" Simmons asked getting over the lingo that Sarge said.

"What's, uh.. why nothin'. Why would you ask if somethin's wrong?" Church asked trying be cool and not in the cold nor popular sense.

"I think that's a perfectly normal question in a time of war." Simmons said casually.

"Yeah, well, I don't know. You're starting to act kinda suspicious there ..other Red guy. So I'ma keep my eye on you." Church said trying to get attention of him, His chance came when Simmons stared back at the prisoner Tex.

"Sarge, I'm starting to think that-" Church hits Simmons on the back of the head, knocking him down."Ow, geez, the back of my head!" Simmons said before falling unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tex who was quiet through out the talk half shouted at Sarge.

"Tex! It's me, Church! I've come to rescue you." Church said trying to calm her down.

"You're kind of short to be Church." She muttered.

"What? Oh yeah, right. The armor." He said before leaving said armor and Sarge.

"Hurk! What in Sam Hell? Where the- Who spit on my visor?" Sarge asked confused.

"Tex, there's not much time to explain, so I'm just gonna give you the summary here, okay? I'm a spirit now, and I'm trapped in the physical world. I possessed this Red guy so that I could sneak in to the base and rescue you while the rest of our guys fight around out in the middle of the canyon in Mobile Suits. Also our commander will be trying to sabotage the enemies Mobile Suits that aren't out on the battle field." Church explained quickly.

"...Okay." Tex said taking everything as legit.

"What? That's it? Okay? You're not surprised by any of this?" Church asked bewildered.

"No. It pretty much all makes sense." Tex just admitted.

"Not even the whole "Church is a ghost" thing? That didn't do anything for ya?" Church asked trying to get a reaction from her.

"I can see right through you, it's pretty obvious..." Tex said calmly.

"Okay, well, let me hop back in this guy, and we'll get outta here." Church did exactly that.

"Huuurk!" Was Sarge's noise as he was repossessed. Back outside Stone's battle group were jumping down from behind Red Base from the Canyon Wall. Once landed all of them started firing there Beam weapons.

"Focus All fire on the inactive Mobile Suits! Leave those that try to attack us to me, and find a person in black armor she will be our missing Commander." Stone ordered to the rest of his team. Before firing on five inactive Zaku's.

 **Gun Weapon Mastery's level goes up by one!  
**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting level goes up by one.**

As they destroyed Mobile Suits the engineers that repair them were all firing at them with various weapons. Most of them had no effect on the giant Mobile Suits that were rampaging through the base. Stone saw a crate that was filled with weapons and ammo, grabbing it he put it in his inventory as loot.

"Did you just see that he made that crate disappear." A random engineer with an assault rifle said.

"Probably some sort of storage system in their mobile suits don't need to worry about that right now though." Another engineer said with a pistol. Stone fired some more at the inactive suits that they were encountering. Caboose was carefully aiming his cannon at somewhere near Red Base. He still hadn't left Tucker who was now looking at him.

"What're you doing?" He asked reloading his Mobile Suit Marksman Rifle.

"One of the Reds has Tex. I'm going to shoot him, and kill him, and free Tex. Then Church will forgive me for killing him, and we will be friends." Caboose explained carefully aiming his cannon.

"Oh, come on. You don't actually believe any of that, do you?" As he then came out of cover and fired at some Zaku's.

"Ohhh, we're gonna be best friends." As his HUD locked on to Sarge who was by Tex. Grif was fighting a GM at close quarters combat He used his axe to carve the head off then kicked him away. That's when he saw it Caboose aiming his cannon and when he turned he saw it aimed at Sarge. Caboose fired and all was in slow motion. Grif threw his Heat Hawk in the way of the cannon shot taking most of the damage. But a sliver the size of a high caliber rifle bullet kept going. It went through the Heat Hawk and straight to Church's head. But before that could happen Church was telling Tex something important.

"Alright, I'll make one more distraction, then you run up to the teleporter and escape. Ready? One... Two... Three!" The bullet that was mentioned shoots Sarge in the head, and his body falls down.

 **"** What the? Where did my body go? Oh, you've gotta be KIDDING me!" Church said pissed off in the mics.

"Tucker did it!" Caboose quickly says trying not to be blamed. Tex just bolts up Red base and goes through the Teleporter, she winds up on the other side and then heads right and brought out a little remote which she clicked and a Mobile Suit turned visible. She got in it and headed back to Blue Base. Stone had shot ten more Inactive Mobile Suits when a ping alerted him.

 **Ping!**

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Successfully saved Freelancer Tex.**

 **[Gained** **Invisibility Skill Book,** **MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (Black)]**

 **[Increased relations with Private Church and Freelancer Tex.]**

 **[Gained title: Lone Star.]**

 **[Gained 3000 Gundam Points/Money]**

 **[Gained 3100 Experience!]**

 **You have gained a level!**

Stone quickly closed the screen and opened up his radio and coms for all Blue forces.

"All Blue Forces Mission is a success retreat back to base. Repeat Retreat back to base mission is a success." Stone went to his squad who was coming to him.

"Sir why should we retreat we are winning?" Milivoj asked his commander.

"We got what we came for now lets go!" Stone said and ordered they didn't say anything but Stone could hear a grumble from Schwanhild about how they could have won already. And so another day of battle had ended and a life lost and so that life wanders the grey world of the canyon were he is asking with a slight echo.

"Hello? ... Hello? I said hello? Hello, is anybody out here?" Sarge asked coming up to a hill.

"Holy cow, would you stop yelling? I'm here." Another voice said with the same echo. Church then walked towards Sarge.

"What is this place?" Sarge asked.

"Well, that's.. kinda hard to explain. Um... You were shot in the head, buddy. So, here ya are." Church explained.

"Am I dead?" Sarge questioned.

"Are you dead? Well, yeah, that's how I ended up here." Church told him.

"Are you some kinda angel?" Sarge asked doubtfully to which Church chuckled at.

"Aheh heh heh.. am I an angel. Uh," Church clears his throat. "Yeah, actually, I am. I'm an angel. Um, do you wanna go to Heaven? 'Cause it's, like, ten bucks to get in."

"Well I, uh, I didn't really bring any.. I mean, my wallet's back in the car." Sarge tried to explain.

"Hey, you don't have it there, huh? Well uh.. that's too bad. Pretty crappy reason to be damned to Hell for an eternity." Church told him.

"I don't remember dyin'." Sarge tried to recall.

"Yeah, that's my fault too. I was... sort of possessing your body at the time that you were shot. Sorry about that." Church explained and apologized.

"Hold on a second, that ain't fair." Sarge uttered at Church.

"Not fair? Yeah, join the frickin' club. I got shot by my own team mates Mobile Suit." Church complained. A blue Mobile Suit that Caboose use to use points its cannon at Church.

"Target locked." The voice of Sheila uttered. Both Sarge and Church turned and looked at the blue RGC-80 GM Cannon.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Sheila. Shut up. You know I still haven't forgiven you. I didn't say you could talk to me yet. Go there, g-get, go over by the base. Shoo, shoo!" Church told off, Sheila lowered her cannon down in sadness and walked over to the base. Cut to Grif and Simmons over Sarge's body in the real world; the view is distorted, wavy anytime the real world is shown.

"Sarge! Don't you give up on me soldier, do you hear me? I'm ordering you!" Grif orders futilely.

Cut to Sarge in "Dead World."

"Who is that? Who's there?" Sarge asked Questioningly.

"Looks like your guys are trying to save you." Church told him as he watched them try. Cut to Grif hitting Sarge in the chest with the butt end of his gun.

"You gotta breathe, man! You gotta pull through! Come on, Sarge!" Grif ordered again. Back to Sarge in "Dead World."

"That is not the way you were trained to do that, Private!" Sarge admonished as he looked at them trying to save him.

"He can't hear you." Church told him. Cut to Simmons.

"Grif, this isn't working. We have to try something else." Simmons said, cut to Church in "Dead World."

"If he gives you mouth to mouth, I'm leaving." Church calmly said, back to Simmons.

"...Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth." Simmons suggested to Grif, back to Church in "Dead World."

"I'm leaving." Church stated.

"I can't believe how hard they're trying to save me." Sarge said happily.

"Why wouldn't they? I mean, my team didn't, but, why wouldn't yours?"

"I thought they didn't like me." Sarge said sadly.

"Aw, don't sell yourself short. I don't even know ya, and here I am about to guide you to Heaven for only five bucks." Church comforted.

"Hold on, if you're an angel, how come you ain't got no wings?" Sarge questioned.

"Because nobody rang a bell, ah heh heh heh heh. Seriously, do you have the money or don't you?" Church Joked at first before asking.

"Oh, I feel the worst about Grif. I always made fun of him. I never even told him.. he was my son." Sarge tearfully said.

"No way! The orange guy is your son?" Church asked almost amazed.

"Nah, I just wanted to screw with him one last time. But now I'll never get that chance." Sarge admitted truthfully, cut to Grif rising to his feet.

"He's breathing! We saved Sarge!" Grif shouted triumphantly, back to Sarge in "Dead World."

"I'm what?" Sarge asked.

"He's what?" Church asked as well.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's... they saved me." Sarge said amazed that they did it.

"What? No, come back! We need to even the sides!" Church tried to persuade, Sarge started to fade away from the "Dead World."

"Thanks for your help, wingless angel fella!" Sarge's voice starts to fade away. "Will I remember any of this?" He asked.

"Yes, but only if you give me two dollars!" Church tells him, Sarge regains consciousness and stands up between Grif and Simmons in the real world, the wavy effect is no longer present. Sarge begins to clear his throat

"There. What... What happened here?" Sarge asked unsteadily.

"Sir, you got shot in the head, so we gave you CPR and saved you, sir." Simmons reported to him.

"I always believed in you, Simmons." Sarge said happily.

"Uh, actually, it's Grif you should thank, sir. He did all the work." Simmons explained.

"Grif?" Sarge questioned.

"Yes, sir." Grif responded.

"Grif, why in Hell would you give somebody CPR for a bullet wound in the head!? That doesn't make a lick of sense." Sarge reprimanded which cause Grif to sigh.

"You're welcome, sir." Grif said respondent.

"I mean it's all so damn inconsistent! What would you do if they stabbed me in the toe? Rub my neck with aloe vera? Hey there, Grif! I think I feel an aneurysm comin' on. Could you help me out with one of them therapeutic mass-ag-es? ...Use your fingers, not your knuckles. ...That there, that's good. Lower back. Yeah, I can feel that working already. Don't be afraid to go too low. ...oh yeah, shiatzu." Sarge muttered on some more. Things started to calm down after a while with both red team trying to pick things back up and blue team celebrating. Stone was in the Mobile Suit garage with the Head engineer Dale fixing Caboose's old mobile suit the RGC-80 GM Cannon.

"Move that wire there it will protect the cables which are important for the Mobile Suit torso." Dale instructed, Stone nodded as did as told. Dale nodded to his listening skills. "Now just put the cover back on and turn it on and see if it works." Stone nodded and did as told while screwing the cover back on. When he flipped the circuit breaker the Mobile Suit started turning on and the computer was booting up.

"Hello and welcome to the RGC-80 GM Cannon, you may call me Sheila." A female voice said once the booting up was done.

"Hello Sheila sorry we couldn't fix you quickly, things have been hectic lately." Stone said to the AI.

"Hello Commander Stone I see that I have been fixed will you tell me what happened?" Sheila asked.

"Just come into the Radio Signal I'll tell you as we go out." Stone told her, he then faced Dale. "Well I'll take her for a test ride to see if anything is wrong and then bring her back." Dale nodded and said back.

"Just don't go trashing anything I don't need to be fixing everything you hear." Chuckling Stone waved goodbye as the engineer walked off.

"So what happened while I was damaged Commander?" Sheila asked again, Stone climbed on up to the torso and was in the cockpit.

"Well Freelancer Tex who is a girl as you said came injured one of the red guys. Then got captured and we all staged a rescue along with Church who is a ghost now."

"I see. Has there been any new popups and leveling?" Sheila questioned.

"Well I leveled up several skills speaking of which I need to check my latest notifications. I finally managed to make them not pop up anymore and put them in a notification list." Stone explained as he started moving the Mobile Suit.

"What New notifications are there?" She asked, Stone said 'Notifications.' And they revealed to them.

 **[Observe's level goes up by one!]**

 **[Gun Weapon Mastery's level goes up by one!]  
**

 **[Mobile Suit Piloting level goes up by one!]** (These square brackets mean they don't level up it's just there notification)

 **Repair level goes up by three!**

 **Mechanical Knowledge level goes up by five!**

 **Analytical thinking level goes up by two!**

 **Maintenance level goes up by four!**

"So what level are they?" Sheila asked. Stone clicked the first one which said.

 **Observe (Active) Lv:5, Exp: 39%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

"Nothing new with this skill." Stone said before going to the next two other ones.

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 68%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 20% increase in attack damage. 25% increase in attack speed.**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 13%, Allows user to know how to pilot Mobile Suits, Gundams, Mobile Armor, Fighter planes and other mechs that you encounter. 25% Increase in attack damage while in assorted mechs 20% Increase in mobility while in assorted mechs. 25% Increase in defense while in assorted mechs. 15% Increase in armor while in assorted mechs. 30% Increase in Power while in assorted mechs.**

"These two increased in effectiveness." Sheila stated.

"Passive Skills seem to take forever to level up." Stone groaned a little before looking up the next skill

 **Repair (Active/Passive) Lv:10, Exp: 55%, Repair anything that's broken. 10% Faster Hp Recovery. 10% chance of repairing objects of unknown origin. 50% chance of repairing objects of known origin.**

Stone whistled at the stats.

"I like the fifty." He said mostly to himself.

"How about Mechanical Knowledge?" She asked, Stone repeated the action of picking the next one down the list.

 **Mechanical Knowledge (Passive) Lv:14, Exp: 46%, Learn and know how to work machinery of all kinds. 14% increase in learning about machinery, 14% knowledge of encountered Machinery.**

"With all these Mobile Suits I should get this higher so I immediately know what they are." Stone said.

"Then the surprise of fighting unknown suits wouldn't faze you." Sheila told him, Stone shrugged and went to the next one down the list.

 **Analytical Thinking (Active/Passive) Lv: 14, Exp: 33%, Think clearly and with logic and weigh the pros and cons. Grants 1 Int for each level. 70% increase in Mp recovery.**

"Mp recovery is nice." She stated, Stone rolled his eyes at that.

"The extra Int is even better." Stone stated before going to the last one.

 **Maintenance (Active/Passive) Lv:7, Exp: 15%, Maintain your equipment so that you have lesser breaks in battle. 7% increase in durability. 7% increase in defense, armor, weapons. *New* 2% auto repair.  
**

"Some thing new, a auto repair." Stone said looking at it.

"Anything you probably wield in battle will probably repair itself. Like scratches, dents, maybe even a brand new arm after awhile." Sheila suggested of what could happen. Stone only nodded while thinking about it.

 _'Well if it repairs itself any ship I say in will eventually repair itself cause I would be in it I think.'_ Gazing at it he decides to put it off later. _'Besides it's auto repair Anything I wield repairs it's self.'_

"So want to check your stats to see whats different?" Sheila asked, Stone said 'Status.' and his status screen came up.

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler *New title*, Level: 6,**

 **Hp: 360/360[350], Mp: 660/660**

 **Str: 19[+5], Vit: 16[+15], Dex: 16[+5], Int:18(+14), Wis: 17, Luk: 13(+5)  
**

 **Points: 16, Money/G-points:** **353870 (500).  
**

"Don't you have a book or two that can be learned?" Sheila asked him.

"I need twenty five Strength and twenty Vitality I only have nineteen Strength and sixteen Vitality" Stone told her. Sheila did the math and said.

"You will have Five spendable points left and you have a new Title." Stone knew the title name which was the recent one he got from saving Tex. Clicking the title he was back at the title menu and clicked the new Lone star title.

 **[Lone Star.]**

 **-Saved Freelancer Tex and now have the new nickname Lone Star.**

 **Effect: 80% Increase in aiming, 80% Increase in ranged weaponry use, 80% Increase in leadership.**

"Wow I could probably master my Ranged Weaponry Mastery If I use this." Stone said as appreciated said title.

"It certainly does more than the plus five luck doesn't." Sheila agreed.

"I'm wearing it." Stone said as he changed title.

"Wouldn't you like to spend some points as well?" She asked which Stone agreed.

"Your right I'll only have five points left but they are to balance all the things I seem to be getting for the stats I don't want up." Stone put the appropriate points in said stats and we come up with this.

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Lone Star, Level: 6,**

 **Hp: 400/400[350], Mp: 660/660**

 **Str: 25[+5], Vit: 20[+15], Dex: 16[+5], Int:18(+14), Wis: 17, Luk: 13  
**

 **Points: 5, Money/G-points:** **353870 (500).**

"Now you can learn the two skill books. Waits whats that new notification?" She asked as she looked at said new notification in Stones notification box that had a one by it.

"Well lets see what it is." Stone said as he closed his status and opened the notification to look at the new thing.

 **[Once in a lifetime deal.]**

 **You now have some titles underneath your belt champ. Now it's time to for the effects of all those titles to continue helping.**

 **For 100000 Money/G-points any title you have from now on can still work despite not wearing it.**

 **Are you a Zombie Slayer that's also a Demon Slayer, hate how you have to change titles when facing zombie minions of Demons and back when facing demons. Now you don't have to buy this deal now and we give a free level up absolutely free.**

 _ **Accept!:**_ **Yes! - No!**

The notification was met with silence.

"Take the deal." Sheila said.

"Taking Deal." Stone said in a hypnotic trance like state.

"Good." Sheila said in a evil yet pleased voice. Saying 'Status' he saw the changes to his money.

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Lone Star, Level: 7,**

 **Hp: 410/410[350], Mp: 670/670**

 **Str: 26[+5], Vit: 21[+15], Dex: 17[+5], Int:19(+14), Wis: 18, Luk: 14(+5)  
**

 **Points: 5, Money/G-points: 2** **53870 (500).**

"Wait why did I do that?" Stone asked all of a sudden.

"You did it cause it is really useful and now you can just put on titles that you like." Sheila said, Stone didn't really know what to say to that. And just changed his title back to Blood Gulch Dueler.

"Well this has all been a productive day. Wonder what tomorrow brings." Stone said to himself as he started opening the Mobile Suit torso to get out.

"Perhaps you can get Church, Private Tucker, Freelancer Tex into the loop like me and Caboose are." She suggested, Stone thought about it and shook his head.

"No somehow I want both red team and Blue team to join me which all of us will have a common enemy later. Though I could tell the rest of blue team so I don't have to explain as much." Stone said and going off to find them leaving Sheila in control of her new Mobile Suit like body. When he did he find them Tex having an argument with Church and decided to listen in by Tucker and Caboose.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm square with you." Tex said to Church, Stone Caboose and Tucker simultaneously turn to face Church.

"I saved you from a life of imprisonment. How the hell are you square with me?" Church asked back, Stone Caboose and Tucker simultaneously turn to Tex.

"Because _I_ didn't kill you back at Sidewinder." Tex told Church, Stone Caboose and Tucker turn back to Church.

"You know, I don't really see how not killing somebody is the same thing as doing them a favor." Church stated, Stone Caboose and Tucker turn back to Tex.

"Well, if you don't appreciate it, I could just kill you right now." Tex warned.

"No, you can't! I'm already dead, bitch! I guess the joke's on you!" Church said smugly despite being dead.

"Stop it! Stop fighting. Can't you see that you're tearing us apart? WHAT ABOUT US?" Caboose said desperately and demanded at the end of his outburst.

"What about you?" Tex asked while looking at Caboose.

"We helped you too. And what do we get? Nothing!" He stated to her.

"Well yeah, but..." Tex remained silent cause Caboose was right.

"Yeah, but nothin'. He's got a point." Church said to her.

"I did help them get the flag back." She stated weakly.

"Yeah, but you were paid to do that. We rescued you as a favor. We could have just let you rot in the Red Army prison, it wouldn't have made any difference to us." Tucker said to which most agreed.

"Except we probably be facing her instead of her being on our side." Stone muttered softly which everyone still heard and stared at him. Shaking off what Stone said Tex gave in.

"Fine, I'll stay here as long as it takes to help you guys win this thing. As soon as I have, I'm outta here. What do you need me to do?" She asked at the end.

"Well this is where I would like to introduce you, Tucker and Church to a secret." Stone said as he spoke up.

"What secret? And what about Caboose?" Tucker asked as all eyes were on the Commander.

"Caboose and Sheila already know the secret and you will to once you accept my invite." Stone said to them.

"Wait? Invite?!" Church asked confused.

"Invite party." Stone said there was a moment of silence before three ding sounds and three invite screens appeared in front of Church, Tucker and Tex.

"What the hell is that?" Church asked slowly.

"Dude this can't be real." Tucker muttered to himself.

"Ok." Was all Tex said before accepting, Church and Tucker stared at her for a moment. She stared back and said. "What?" They looked away and in Tuckers case whistled while looking up at the sky.

"You two going to accept or not?" Stone asked the only two that didn't accept. Church and Tucker looked at one another then back at Stone before accepting the invite as well. "To Base!" Stone almost shouted, the world around them turned grey and slowly faded to the living room of 'The Base.' All of them looked around confused at what happened before looking at Stone, Caboose and Sheila?

"Alright what is this?" Church asked threateningly despite being a ghost. Waving his arms about the whole area Stone said.

"This Is The Base! A hub of sorts for all and myself to become stronger." Stone was clenching his fist and imaginative fire was in his eyes as he said the last word.

"So this place is like the gateway to other worlds?" Tucker asked after getting over how they got here.

"Close but no Cigar, this base is my base really but I am what is called a Gamer and my life is physically a game." Stone explained trying to get the explanation done.

"So you go around do quests, level up and meet us NPC'S and get goodies, also money to basically live your life as a Game until you die or Respawn and maybe do it over again." Church explained real quickly almost as if he knew or figured it out. Everyone stared at him for a moment before staring back at Stone who just agreed.

"Ok." Tex said taking it all in stride everyone stared at her for a moment before shrugging it off.

"So anyway there are some other stuff to say as well like multiverse theory stuff. However we can get to that later, point is things you may have seen in movies, games, TV, Anime, books are and can be real with this base. That's how all of you." Stone indicated to everyone around him. "Are real to me cause you were all a popular web series called Red vs blue." That completely made them silent for a bit.

"I think we should just show them on Netflix." Sheila suggested as she turned on the TV and used the remote to go on Netflix and typed in the web series name.

"Hey look Church your famous along with the Sarge." Caboose said as he looked at the cover which had Sarge and Church helmet only left side was red and the right was cobalt.

"Well take a seat and prepare to remember things cause everyone will be in for a deja vu like ride, Sheila please start." Stone said as he sat down and prepared to watch. Eventually everyone else did the same on the couch which creaked and the music began. They would be there for a good hour and seventeen minutes to watch the first season. And many questions will be asked.

* * *

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 7,**

 **Hp: 410/410[350], Mp: 670/670**

 **Str: 26[+5], Vit: 21[+15], Dex: 17[+5], Int:19(+14), Wis: 18, Luk: 14(+5)  
**

 **Points: 8, Money/G-points: 2** **53870 (500).**

 **Skills list:**

 **A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: Max, Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv:Max, Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game.**

 **Character Creation (Active/Passive) Lv:Max,** **Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. The sky's the limit!(Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

 **Observe (Active) Lv:5, Exp: 39%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Charge (Active and passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Charge the enemy head on and surprise them. 15% Increase in Attack speed, 15% increase in attack damage, 15% decrease in mobility. 10% increase to disorient opponents, 10% increase to frighten opponents.**

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 68%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 20% increase in attack damage. 25% increase in attack speed.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.5%, Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.** **Physical Endurance (passive) Lv:6, Exp: 14%, The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 20% decrease in damage taken by blows.**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 13%, Allows user to know how to pilot Mobile Suits, Gundams, Mobile Armor, Fighter planes and other mechs that you encounter. 25% Increase in attack damage while in assorted mechs 20% Increase in mobility while in assorted mechs. 25% Increase in defense while in assorted mechs. 15% Increase in armor while in assorted mechs. 30% Increase in Power while in assorted mechs.**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 14%, Allows the user to freely handle two weapons at once. 15% increase in attack damage. 20% decrease in defense. 10% increase in speed.**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 21%, Allows the user to freely handle axe like weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with axe like weapons.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 28%, Allows the user to freely handle Sword like weapons. 25% Increase in attack damage with Sword like weapons.**

 **Shield Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 90%, Allows the user to freely handle shields of any kind. 20% increase in defense. 15% increase in armor.**

 **Overshield (Active) Lv:2, Exp: 72%, Allows the user to be invincible to attacks, damage taken over time reduces shield. Cast gives you 300% Increase in both defense and armor. Uses 99 MP points. Another 99 MP points used to recharge it. Gain half MP when you turn it off.**

 **Meditation (Active/Passive) Lv:5, Exp: 10%, Breathe deeply and allow your mind to calm and body to rest. 50% increase in Mp recovery. 25% increase in HP recovery. Grants calm mind status when active.**

 **Analytical Thinking (Active/Passive) Lv: 14, Exp: 33%, Think clearly and with logic and weigh the pros and cons. Grants 1 Int for each level. 70% increase in Mp recovery.**

 **Rip (Active) lv:2, Exp: 0.0%, A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using excessive strength. Increases tearing force by 40%.**

 **Mechanical Knowledge (Passive) Lv:14, Exp: 46%, Learn and know how to work machinery of all kinds. 14% increase in learning about machinery, 14% knowledge of encountered Machinery.**

 **Repair (Active/Passive) Lv:10, Exp: 55%, Repair anything that's broken. 10% Faster Hp Recovery. 10% chance of repairing objects of unknown origin. 50% chance of repairing objects of known origin.**

 **Maintenance (Active/Passive) Lv:7, Exp: 15%, Maintain your equipment so that you have lesser breaks in battle. 7% increase in durability. 7% increase in defense, armor, weapons. *New* 2% auto repair.**

 **Invention (Active/Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 2%, Make new things or ideas be imaginative. 10% chance in building things of known origin. 2% chance of building things of unknown origin.**

 **Martial Arts Fighter Combat (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 99%, You know Martial Arts and are able to perform it. 25% increase in mobility, 20% increase in speed, 20% increase in attack damage, 20% increase in defense.  
**

 **Melee Combat Mastery (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 80%, Master the art of melee combat. 16% increase in Melee attack damage  
**

 **Sixth sense (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 70%, Sense attacks and other things. 16% increase in awareness.**

 **N̶e̶w̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶(̶A̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶/̶P̶a̶s̶s̶i̶v̶e̶)̶ ̶L̶v̶:̶1̶,̶ ̶E̶x̶p̶:̶0̶.̶0̶%̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶i̶t̶y̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶a̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶p̶a̶c̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶b̶i̶l̶i̶t̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶l̶o̶s̶s̶o̶m̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶d̶a̶p̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶g̶r̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶v̶o̶i̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶k̶i̶n̶d̶̶ w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶e̶a̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶c̶o̶n̶c̶e̶p̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶.̶̶ 5̶0̶%̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶r̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶r̶e̶n̶e̶s̶s̶,̶ ̶5̶0̶%̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶r̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶N̶e̶w̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶.̶**

* * *

 **Inventory: Two Heat Hawk Type Five.** **ZMP-50D 120mm Machine Gun, The Gamer book. Character Creation book, Shining Finger skill book, Shining Finger sword skill book. Invisibility Skill book,Two Zaku Parts. Red Team Weapons crate.  
**

 **Equipped: Force Tako Armor,** **M6H Personal Defense Weapon System,** **M395B Designated Marksman Rifle**.

* * *

Anon notes: Well this was a long chapter hope you all like it. Everyone is starting to come together just need to get red team. And maybe Doc. Then we can get the ball rolling. So new Mobile suit for Stone and Caboose which is basically a RGM cannon with Gundam head and Zaku arms. Anyway hope you all enjoy reading.


	7. Gundam Gamer Ch7 Blood Gulch pt 5 End

Gundam Gamer

Chapter. 7 Blood Gulch Pt 5 End.

The hour and seventeen minutes passed and as the credits rolled past two of the people in the room were arguing again.

"I can't believe you were going to betray me Church." A strong, angry and calm female voice spoke.

"Tex I was just trying to help." Church argued to Tex.

"Oh so possessing a Mexican Robot and trying to warn the enemy is helping?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Hey I didn't know the robot only spoke Spanish before I possessed him, and besides technically I haven't possessed him and betray you yet." He argued some more.

"Yet! Whose to say you won't betray me in the future. And I bet If we watched more of these episodes and keep on remembering things something bad is gonna happen." Tex stated.

"Nothing bad has happened and besides we are still ourselves. Except me of course, whose to say things won't change." He said to try and relieve her.

"Church your dead. Things haven't changed the only thing that has is more people and more events that have happened." She told him seeing and remembering all that has happened.

"So why are you blaming me? Why not Captain Gamer over there." Church said as he pointed at Stone.

"Hey! I'm trying to change things but when I begin fighting things just sorta sort themselves out. And don't go blaming me for your writers story line." Stone Defended.

"I'm not blaming him cause he isn't the one who is trying to interfere in my problems." Tex told Church off.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Caboose screamed not wanting to hear the argument anymore. Tex and Church were warily looking at Caboose thinking maybe he might snap. "Don't you see all your fighting is for naught. Now that we know these things we can change things, we can be better people. We can make sure nothing bad happens to Tex and maybe even get Church a new body." Stone rose an eyebrow at that comment but thought nothing of it.

"Doesn't Stone have a character creation lab somewhere in the base?" Sheila asked Caboose. Stone rose another eyebrow at her comment thinking maybe he could create a empty vessel for Church to inhabit.

"AH Buh buh, no need to go around and giving false hope." Caboose rebuked trying to put attention back on him. "Anyway we all know now that Stone has this base so why not have Tex stay here while we beat the Reds!" It was a good idea if not for one problem.

"Ugh, Caboose I want the Reds to join me." Stone said which everyone blinked at.

"Of course!" Caboose said cheerfully. "You probably know more about us because you watched more of us than we have." He said throwing that out there.

"Uh yeah I may have watched you guys on your adventure throughout the thirteen seasons that you guys stared in." They looked alarmed at the amount of seasons they had.

"Holy crap were famous." Tucker said the thing that was in everyone's mind.

"Well remember you guys were a web series not a show and you were based off a video game series." What Stone said brought everyone down a little.

"I did wonder why we didn't seem to move that much." Caboose said offhandedly.

"Yeah the way we talked on the show looked like we were just boggling our heads." Tucker agreed.

"Right... So you guys are cool with all of this? " Stone asked obviously wanting to make sure they are alright with what has happened so far.

"Sure." Was Tex's answer.

"Hell no!" Was Churches.

"Eh Maybe." Tucker.

"I want to go kill something." Caboose said strangely.

"I have made three more bank accounts and have added one thousand to them and added five hundred too mine and Caboose's and your accounts." Sheila said over by the computer.

"Great." Stone nodded happy with the outcome before quickly crying out. "Wait WHAT? STATUS!" Stone's status screen went up and he saw money gone.

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 7,**

 **Hp: 410/410[350], Mp: 670/670**

 **Str: 26[+5], Vit: 21[+15], Dex: 17[+5], Int:19(+14), Wis: 18, Luk: 14(+5)  
**

 **Points: 8, Money/G-points: 249870(1000).**

"How the hell are you taking my money?" Stone asked warily.

"As your Operator slash adviser I have access to your money and can only really influence that part of you. I can offer suggestions and that's about it." She admitted which gained an eye-twitch and a nod from stone.

"Right if your done freaking out about that we can get back to our problem here. Like why are you involving us into your problems." Church said getting everyone back on topic.

"Yeah like why come to us? All of this power that you have you could probably just help us with our problems and be some kinda god." Tucker said looking at Stone.

"Ok I don't really know why I involved you guys into my problem." Stone said calmly. "But all of you where Main Characters to me and I was pretty new to the whole Gamer thing happening to me so I explored the things that could and couldn't happen."

"To see if the strange phenomena evolves or if there is a set limit?" Tex asked, Stone nodded kinda surprised.

"Yes. And so far it is evolving like nothing I've ever seen before. Granted I haven't seen much or at least watched a show like what is happening, but you get the idea." Stone admitted at the end.

Some of them nodded except Caboose who pondered the words Stone was saying.

"What is evolving?" He asked thoughtfully out loud.

"Life." Church said before turning back to Stone. "So if everything is evolving for you things will change with us along as well?" Stone nodded to his question.

"As was said earlier throughout your argument things have changed, but they have also managed to stay the same. Like your death by Caboose." Stone brought up at the end.

"Ok before we go around bringing up bad memories I just want to ask one thing. Do I die?" Tucker asked Stone who shook his head.

"You don't die but you do become a badass around season ten I think?" Stone admitted.

"So who does die?" Tex asked, Stone stared at her and remained silent.

"..." Stone's silenced answer.

"..." Tex's waiting silence.

"..." Church' waiting silence.

"..." Tucker's uncomfortable silence.

"..." Sheila's all ready knows silence.

"..." Caboose's clueless silence.

"..." Everybody's silence.

"... It's me isn't it?" Tex asks after all the silence got uncomfortable.

"Eee no." Stone said unconvincingly.

"Yeah it's definitely me. Alright here's what's gonna happen all of you are gonna make sure I don't die." Tex threatened.

"You jinxed it I just know it." Tucker said knowing she will.

"No I won't. Cause I'm gonna be in the most comfortable place while you guys take care of the reds." Tex calmly stated.

"Oh yeah wheres that?" Church asked.

"Here." She stated and Stone got a new notification which everyone saw.

 **Freelancer Tex can now be selected as a partner and operator.**

"..." Everyone's silence.

"Well all of you go deal with the reds I'm staying here. Cause this Tex Quits party." She said which came with another announcement.

 **Freelancer Tex quits Stone's party.**

"Ok how is this happening?" Tucker asks wondering what was with the notifications.

"In here at 'The Base' Tex probably has a limited amount of access to the Gamer functions." Sheila explained which kinda made everyone accept it.

"Ok I guess me and everyone else is gonna try and get the reds to join us. So 'Back to blood gulch.'" Stone said which everyone but Tex disappeared, looking around she sat back on the couch and said just continued watching more volumes of Red vs blue.

"Well I guess I can watch to remember things I guess." And she watched till everyone got back. Back In Blood Gulch everyone was back in the exact spot they disappeared from. Except Tex, but that didn't matter cause Stone was immediately ordering things.

"Church go see the Mobile Suit Mechanic Dale Hershel and ask him to look for a robot kit that is around here somewhere. Tell him to make it so that you can possess it. Tucker get on the horn with Command ask for a Medical Officer Dufresne to be assigned cause we might need him in the future. Caboose... Go talk to Sheila in your old Mobile Suit or something."

"Ok why are we listening to you order us around?" Church asked almost unhappily while Caboose immediately left shouting Sheila's name.

"First cause I think I got a plan, second I know things you guys obviously don't like the Robot kit. Third I might be the only guy to be able to do this. And fourth I'm still technically your Commanding officer so you have to obey my orders even if your dead. So hop to it." And just like that Stone left to the base.

"Who does that guy think he is? We were here longer than him we should be commanding him to do these things." Church pouted by Tucker.

"Well you sucked as a leader so maybe they were right to put him in charge." Church glared at him which kinda made him uncomfortable. "I'll just be going now." He left to go do his own thing and also call Command. For the better part of the day nothing really happened, the next had one result church got a new body.

"I'm telling ya this new body is great, now when Caboose is annoying me I just turn off my ears. Couldn't do that before." Church said talking to Tucker who were both standing on the cliff that overlooked Red base.

"That's great man so what are they doing?" Tucker exasperated.

"Oh uh." Church looks at red base through his sniper rifle. "Uh yeah doing what they always do standing around talking." He put down his rifle and turned back to Tucker. "And that's not the only thing I can do, I can still leave my body and go around being a ghost." Tucker nodded while zooming in and out with his helmet's HUD.

 _'Man I can't believe I've never figured this out before.'_ He thought as he continued zooming in and out. As Tucker listened to whatever Church was saying down by Red base Grif and Simmons were talking.

"Man hate to say it but we have been losing a lot lately." Grif said, Simmons nodded a little.

"Yeah hopefully when Donut gets back at the next supply drop Sarge and me will have a new Mobile Suit." Simmons said offhandedly.

"What's wrong with your current suit It works and looks fine to me?" Grif asked.

"Yeah it works fine but it doesn't suit me well enough. The arms are a major problem as they are not strong enough to grip enemies with as I thought they were." He explained, he went through enough data to see the arms wouldn't help in Mobile Suit Combat.

"Well I don't think they will give you a new one just cause the current one doesn't suit you." Grif said to Simmons who nodded sadly.

"Your right, they'll give Sarge a new one cause he doesn't have one. Maybe even Donut one cause he brought the flag over." Simmons said.

"I still can't believe the blues gave him their flag." Grif said in disbelief that it happened.

"Yeah and that chick in the black armor came and kicked our asses." Simmons added causing Grif to wince.

"Don't forget the blues have new Mobile Suits. Two to be exact." Grif remembered.

"Yeah they had v shapes on their heads and were even faster than some of our Mobile Suits." Simmons said because they watched the after action cameras.

"Well Here's hoping things start looking up." Grif hoped as the day went by. Nothing really happened except more talking, Stone and Caboose were standing next to a blue RGC-80 GM Cannon.

"So figure out any new skills yet?" Caboose asked curiously, Stone nodded to his answer.

"There is one that will most definitely help us. ID CREATE!" Stone shouted and held his hand in the air. A glass like substance shot up into the sky before becoming a dome like area around them.

"What's this skill do?" Sheila asked.

"I can create instant dungeons. It's awesome earlier while you were all doing your thing yesterday I decided to review my knowledge of being a gamer." Stone explained to both of them.

*Flashback* to yesterday Stone was sitting cross legged meditating and thinking on a rock

 **Meditation's level goes up by one!**

 _'Now time to think back on my knowledge as a gamer.'_ Was his thoughts he first knew about the Gamers commands that he knew so far. _'First theirs Status, inventory, skill list and create party.'_ Another one was on the tip of his head and so he focused all his thought on it.

 **Analytical thinking level goes up by one!**

"ID Create!" Stone said suddenly knowing what the word was. And a new notification popped up that he immediately looked at.

 **A new skill has been made ID Create.  
**

 **A new skill has been made ID Escape.**

"Skill list." Stone said calmly and he scrolled past the current skills to look at his new ones.

 **ID Create (Active) Lv:1, Exp: 0%, Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons maybe created at higher levels.  
**

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **1\. Empty ID- monsters: none.**

 **ID Escape (Active) Lv:1, Exp: 0%,** **Used to escape instant dungeons.**

"Interesting." He said while getting up and saying again.

"ID Create!" A see through-able substance shot up into air before encompassing him into a glass like dome.

 **ID Create's level goes up by one!**

Stone swiped the notification away and looked at the skill to raise an eyebrow.

 **ID Create (Active) Lv: 2, Exp: 0%, Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons maybe created at higher levels.  
**

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **1\. Empty ID- monsters: none**

 **2\. Zombie ID - monsters: Zombies**

 **3\. ? ? ? ID- monsters: ? ? ?  
**

 **4\. ? ? ? ID- monsters: ? ? ?  
**

 **5\. ? ? ? Id- monsters: ? ? ?  
**

"Hmm. ID Escape!" Stone shouted, the glass like dome started to break like glass and became no more.

 **ID Escape's level goes up by one!**

Stone looks at the Id Escape skill to see if anything was different.

 **ID Escape (Active) Lv:2, Exp: 1%,** **Used to escape instant dungeons. Can escape level 2 dungeons.  
**

"Id create level two!" Stone said and the world around him changed and became dark, he could hear loud moans almost all around him. Taking a quick view of his surroundings Stone say his first zombie. "Observe." And it greatly disappointed him.

 **Zombie, Lv:1, Hp: 100/100, A zombie pretty weak alone in numbers are a problem. Has no cool traits is just a regular Zombie don't even need to kill it by aiming for it's head.**

"Well I'm sure there are tougher zombies around." He said to himself and brought out his magnum and just shot it. The Zombie moaned it's last breath and fell. The body disappeared and left behind a single gold coin. Walking over to it Stone picked it up but it disappeared. "Huh Guess it's money." Stone commented. he heard more moans and he looked to see more zombies ambling toward him. Only he saw their names and level number along with hp bar.

 **Zombie Lvl: 1, Hp: 100/100**

 **Zombie Lvl: 1, Hp: 100/100**

"Interesting lets see if my new skills from my inventory will one shot them. Inventory!" Stone got the three books from his inventory and looked at the first one. "Time to learn Shining Finger." A note came forward.

 **Would you like to learn Shining Finger?**

 **[Yes] or [No]**

Pressing the yes he felt knowledge flow forth and his hand glow bright green. And a song play in the back ground. (Play shining finger theme.)

"This hand of mine burns with an awesome POWER!" Stone said at the zombies who were ambling towards him. "It's shine tells me to burn all those who stand in my way." Stone leaped towards the first zombie before grabbing it's head and squeezing. Which killed the Zombie instantly, as the other Zombie ambled towards him Stone's other hand glowed bright green. "The ability to come back from the dead once more shall be extinguished AGAIN! SHINING FINGER!" Stone grabbed it's head and squished it like a grape. Both bodies fell to the ground before disappearing and leaving behind five gold coins. Which Stone forgot cause he was staring at his hands that still glowed before they began to dim and return back to normal. (End Theme.)

"Wow." He said to himself before a note appeared in his Notebox. Pressing his notebox it told him of his new skill.

 **Shining Finger (Active) Lvl: 2, Exp: 3%, Concentrates a large amount of energy into your hand, turning it light green. A powerful close combat finisher. Costs 90 MP to cast, 40 MP to maintain Shining Finger.  
**

Nodding his head he grabbed the other skill that could be learned once you learn Shining Finger.

 **Would you like to learn Shining Finger Sword?**

 **[Yes] or [No]**

He pressed yes and the same thing happened when he learned Shining Finger only in his left hand a green beam of energy shot forth. He could hears the moans of more zombies approaching. Turning around he saw five level one zombies slowly ambling towards him.

"Take this My love my anger and all of my sorrow!" He brought the glowing saber up high and sliced down the first Zombie in half. "SHINING FINGER SWORD!" Stone yelled as he started slicing and killing all the zombies in one hit. He started to breath heavily and the green sword like energy began to dissipate. He quickly muttered status and saw his mana was in the negative

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 7,**

 **Hp: 410/410[350], Mp: -140/670**

 **Str: 26[+5], Vit: 21[+15], Dex: 17[+5], Int:19(+14), Wis: 18, Luk: 14(+5)  
**

 **Points: 8, Money/G-points: 249870(1000).**

He looked in disbelief he managed to cast into the negative.

"How the hell?" He asked himself, but that didn't matter right now cause more moaning could be heard. "Better get out of here ID ESCAPE." And just like that he was back in beautiful sunny blood gulch. And a three new notification came which he answered.

 **Loot: nine gold coins, club.**

 **ID Escape (Active) Lv:3, Exp: 5%,** **Used to escape instant dungeons. Can escape level 3 dungeons.**

 **Shining Finger Sword (Active) Lvl:2, Exp: 11%, Concentrates a large amount of energy into your hand and wield it like a sword. An even powerful-er combat finisher. Costs 190 Mp to cast, 90 MP to maintain Shining Finger Sword. *warning* Shining Finger Sword can keep continuing despite running out of MP results vary between tiredness, unconsciousness, heavy breathing and green hands. Please use caution when casting.**

Stone now understood now how he got into the negative and so he sat and rested on the rock and just lied there to recover his MP. And when he felt better he only had one new notification in the note box. He did same old, same old and looked it up.

 **Meditation (Active/Passive) Lv:6, Exp: 47%, Breathe deeply and allow your mind to calm and body to rest. 55% increase in Mp recovery. 30% increase in HP recovery. Grants calm mind status when active.**

And we now go back to Stone talking with Caboose and Sheila about his two new skills.

"So anyway both Shining Finger Skills are great. I can probably one shot any level ones with it, maybe even level twos and threes." Caboose nodded his head to him while listening. "However the Shining Finger Sword is dangerous cause I can still use it even when I run out of Mana."

"I take it that is dangerous?" Caboose asked, nodding his head to his question Stone was about to say something when his radio turned on.

"Hey uh the reds have a new soldier some chick in pink armor." Was all Church said before turning it off.

"What? They have a girl?" Caboose asked as he listened in on what he said.

"Relax Caboose It's not a girl." Stone told him while thinking.

 _'Well Donut is back quicker than I expected.'_

"How can you be so sure?" Caboose asked.

"Remember Donut came back with new colored armor which was pink." Stone told him.

"Oh yeah. How come I don't remember it that well?" He asked him while thinking about it.

"Probably one of life's great mysteries." Stone retorted. Meanwhile back on the cliff.

"Don't be stupid Tucker you can't pick up chicks with a Mobile Suit." Church said to Tucker.

"Dude Mobile Suits have hands I could probably hold a bundle of chicks." Tucker told him, just imagining holding a bundle of chicks in the palm of his hand.

"Where are you gonna get a bundle of chicks?" Church asked seriously.

"Well I can start with that chick down there." Tucker replied, Church seemed to process what he said. Then Remembered that the chick they were talking about was actually a guy.

"Dude You know that chick down there is a guy right?" Tucker seemed to think about it, then remembered what he watched and look disgusted.

"Oh man I hope this means I ain't becoming gay?" Church laughed a little at his misfortune. Down on top of red base Donut was telling Grif and Simmons about how command gave him some new stuff.

"Dude, this is sweet! Command was so happy that I got the Blue flag, they gave me my own color armor!" Grif and Simmons looked at each other an back at Donut.

"Uh... Hey, Donut?" Grif didn't really want to point out to Donut what color his armor is.

"What?" Donut asked.

"Um, about your armor..." Neither did Simmons want to either.

"What about it?" Donut asked.

"How do I put this... Your armor is, um... It's a little, um... Grif, uh, you wanna help me out here?" Simmons asked.

"It's pink. Your armor is frickin' pink!" Grif said bluntly.

"Yeah, that's it. Pink." Simmons agreed.

"Pink? My armor's not pink!" Donut stated.

"PINK." Grif uttered at him.

"Yeah, definitely pink." Simmons agreed with Grif again.

"You guys are color-blind. Why would they give me pink armor?" Donut asked.

"Hey, don't ask, don't tell." Grif said as he started laughing.

"Heh, that's not funny." Simmons said over Grif's laughter

"It's a little funny." Grif said as he laughed some more.

"Look at it, it's not pink. It's like, uh.. a "lightish red"." Donut said trying to defend his color.

"Guess what? They already have a color for lightish red. You know what it's called? Pink." Grif chuckled at Donut who looked down at the ground in defeat.

"I hate you guys." Was all he said to them. A moment later Sarge ran up the ramp to the top of Red base with Lopez trailing along.

"Well hello, dirtbags. ...and a fine hello to you, madam." Sarge said looking at Donut thinking he was a girl.

"It's LIGHT red." Donut shouted.

"Don't get your panties in a wad there, Barbie. Do you have a package for me?" Sarge asked at the end.

"Yes sir." Donut said while bringing out a box from somewhere?

"Also did Command bring me my new Mobile Suit?" Sarge also asked, to which Donut nodded.

"One extra armored with more mobility Zaku red Commander has been delivered and awaits you in the mobile Suit bay. Sir." He said.

"Excellent." Sarge said as he began to open the box Donut delivered.

"They said this language unit should work with Lopez." Donut informed.

"Language unit?" Grif questioned.

"Affirmative. Command was fresh out of speech modules when I started building Lopez, then they sent a Spanish speech unit when I ordered a English one. But once I get this baby installed, I'll finally have someone intelligent to talk to. ...No offense, Simmons."

"Oh, don't worry, I know who you meant, sir." Simmons kiss-assed.

"Wait a second.. Lopez is a robot?" Grif asked?

"Of course he is. You didn't notice that he never talks?" Simmons told him.

"Me hablan idiotas simplemente no me entienden." (I still speak you idiots just don't understand me.) Lopez said in Spanish, everyone stared for awhile. Grif looked smug.

"Looks like Lopez speaks just looks like he doesn't want to." Simmons remained silent and Lopez said.

"No hablo a cualquiera de ustedes causan todos ustedes son de menor inteligencia ." (I don't speak to any of you cause all of you are of lower intelligence.)

"Grif didn't you not notice the fact that he sleeps standing up and drinks motor oil didn't get your attention?" Sarge asked wondering if at all he saw any signs while he prepared to enter the language unit into Lopez

"Well I-I did think the motor oil thing was a bit odd... Uh, I just thought he was trying to impress me." Grif truthfully said, Sarge was about to put the unit in when Simmons warned.

"Hey, sir. You really should ground yourself before handling that card." Sarge looked at him and asked for an answer.

"How Come?" Simmons then went on to explain.

"Because static could damage the card." Sarge just waved it off however.

"Come on. That's an urban legend they use to sell those stupid bracelets." Grif and Simmons look at each other. "And I suppose Pop Rocks and soda's gonna make my stomach blow up!" He inserts the card and there's a visible electric discharge which makes him jump back. "YOW!" He waved his hand to dispel the pain.

"Sir. I won't say I told you so, sir." Simmons stated to his commanding officer.

"Good. I'd hate to make Strawberry Shortcake here my new favorite Private." Sarge said pointing at Donut.

"It's not pink, it's lightish red!" He huffed, cut to Caboose and Tucker outside the Blue Base. Tucker's armor is clean, but Caboose's is still black. The reason for this they both went to go spy on the reds and used the teleporter to get there quicker.

"Ah, man, uh, you know, this stuff does not come off easy?" Caboose panted.

"Yeah, this was a lot easier when we were cleaning just my armor." Tucker admitted.

"Yeah, I know that, that's I think because you know, uh, YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." Caboose shouted at the end.

"I'm sorry, what? It's kind of hard to hear you over the sound of your constant team-killing." Tucker shot back not liking being yelled at.

"Ah, ah, aaahhhh ha ha ha ha ah yeah, ah yeah aha, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Don't make me mad." Caboose said almost angrily, cut back to the reds with Donut asking.

"So, what happened to me anyway? I recall something about a spider on my head?"

"Right. That was a grenade." Grif told him.

"And the last thing I remember.. is a loud bang.. and then Simmons fainting..." Donut continued recalling.

"HA! Told you so!" Grif smirked at Simmons.

"I did not faint." Simmons huffed.

"Done and done. Lopez. Activate speech unit!" Sarge ordered getting everyone's attention.

"Buenos días. Y dar gracias por empezar mi función de unidad de la lengua . Número de modelo uno cero uno cero uno-tres cuatro ocho ocho dos tres." (Good Morning. And give thanks for start my language unit function. Model number one zero one zero one three-four- Eight Eight Two Three.) Lopez said still speaking in Spanish.

"Damn we still don't understand him." Simmons said over the last five numbers that Lopez was speaking.

"Me llamo es Lopez." (My name is lopez.) Lopez introduced.

"Lopez, he just said Lopez! I understood that. I can speak Spanish!" Grif said making an ass out of himself.

"Lopez, speak English." Sarge ordered ignoring what Grif said.

"Mi procesador de lenguaje no funciona correctamente. Reparación necesaria para hablar Inglés, escandinava, América, y varios otros idiomas." (My language processor has malfunctioned. Repair is needed to speak English, Scandinavian, Latin, and several other languages.) Lopez explained in Spanish some more.

"Huh, I think you shorted out his language unit with that static, sir." Simmons told his commanding officer.

"Maybe Princess Peach here picked up the wrong model." Sarge suggested trying to lay the blame off him.

"Seriously, dude. For the last time: Not pink." Donut said trying to still get over his color armor.

"Lopez. I order you to speak a language we understand." Sarge tried again hoping for some results.

"Negativo." Was all Lopez said.

"Well this is just dandy. Lopez, HOW - DO - WE - FIX - YOUR - SPEECH - U-NIT?" Sarge said trying to enunciate at Lopez.

"Why are you talking so slow? He understands us just fine. Maybe you should try listening slower." Grif half suggested.

"Lopez, would you like to shoot Grif?" Sarge asked to get back at him for that idea. Lopez raised his pistol and said.

"Sí señor. Gracias." (Yes sir. Thank you.) Lopez began Aiming at Grif which alarmed him and he tried to stop him.

"No, stop! Uh, alto, alto!" Grif said waving his hands in front of him to cease and desist.

"Alto means tall, you dumbass." Simmons stated to him, Grif looked at him and then asked.

"Then why do they put it on stop signs?" Simmons didn't know and just shrugged his shoulders. Time passed and nothing really happened in Blood Gulch. Except Lopez talking some more.

"Entonces la décias "tu nos pesos más, yo peso más." Entonces pusieron los de nuestros cuerpos sobre la escala y fue determinado quién tenía el peso más grande. Después de eso me llamarían Lopez la Pesado." (Then I said "you do not weigh more, I weigh more." Then we put our bodies on the scale and determined who weighed the most. After that I called myself Lopez the Heavy.) He said in more Spanish.

"Man. First he doesn't talk much, and now we can't get him to shut up. What's he saying?" Grif asked looking at Simmons.

"What're you asking me for?" Simmons asked back.

"Well, you know, because you're of, uh, a Latino persuasion." Grif said thinking he was Latino descent.

"Simmons isn't a Spanish name, you dumbass. I'm Dutch-Irish." Simmons told him.

"But I thought-" He stopped himself to think about it for a minute.

"What?" Simmons wondered what he was gonna say.

"Eh, never mind." Grif said waving it off. Donut who was behind both of them listening looked at both before telling them where he was from.

"...I'm from Iowa."

"Nobody Cares!" Grif and Simmons yelled at the same time. On the other side of the canyon all of Blue team was inside blue base.

"So why are we all here?" Church asked everyone that was here.

"We are going to be capturing the Red Team." Stone told them.

"Uh, question?" Caboose asked while raising his hand.

"Yes Caboose." Stone answered.

"Why are we capturing instead of killing?" Caboose asked while lowering his hand.

"Good question why are we trying to capture them?" Tucker asked as well.

"As you all know all of you are famous web series characters. This includes the red team as well, now some higher power is trying to get me to gain followers. Caboose and Sheila were there when I went insane during that money grab mission." Stone explained to all of them.

"I'm a little uncomfortable with you going insane." Church said.

"Anyway as you all watched the first season of your show and remembered that you lived it. So we will do the same with entirety of Red Team wait for the Doc to get here and be on our merry way." Stone stated for the team.

"Uh, aren't there other characters that we might need?" Caboose asked, Stone shook his head and said.

"No we are only going with the main cast of first season. We might come back to get the rest but we don't need them right now." Some of them nodded to his plan.

"Why do we have to come with you?" Church asked condescendingly.

"Well like it or not I'm the character that is going on the adventure, you can either help or go on with your lives and possibly die here." Stone said leaving that in the air. Church was silent for a moment who then sighed at the comment.

"I guess I die again and don't come back a second time do I?" He asked staring at Stone, he shrugged and commented.

"You'd have to come to find out."

"Gay." Tucker idly commented to what Stone said. Both Church and Stone were red with anger and embarrassment when they thought about what he said.

"Nevermind time to capture Red team and force them as our ally's." Stone said as he shook off the gay thought. Every single one of them went to there respective Mobile Suits. However when Church got to his Cobalt RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom he was not happy.

"Hey, Tucker!" He said.

"What?!" Tucker asked paying attention.

"What the hell is my body still doing in here?" Church asked.

"That's part of being dead, Church. Your body doesn't really move around much any more. Maybe you haven't fully grasped the concept yet." Tucker explained.

"Alright, well let me rephrase that then: Why in the hell haven't you buried my body yet?" He asked baffled.

"Buried? With what? All we have are pistols and rifles. What do you want me to do, shoot you a grave?" He asked confused.

"Well then how about shipping me back home? You know, let the loved ones pay a little respect." Church suggested.

"Well Church, your commanding officer is here. Stone, as Church's leader, would you like to pay your respects?" Stone remained silent to his question and just went in his Mobile Suit. "That was a stirring eulogy. Rest in peace, good buddy!" Tucker said about to follow suit. Church however was angry and brought his bod y out of the suit and dragged it to base.

"I am not happy about this." He said as he dragged his body to base. And then went to get into his Mobile Suit.

Stone in his RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam, Caboose in the Blue RX-78-1.5 Prototype Gundam Cannon. Tucker with his Aqua RGM-79S GM Spartan, Church in his old Cobalt Rgm-79SC GM Sniper Custom. And Sheila who was installed in Caboose's old blue RGC-80 GM Cannon. "Alright men prepare to-" He was interrupted by notifications.

 **Private Tucker can now be selected as a Partner, Church can now be selected as a partner. Sheila can now be Selected as a partner. Obtained** **RGM-79S GM Spartan.**

There was a moment of silence as those in Stone's party processed what they all saw.

"What the hell I didn't agree to this?" Church said out loud and more notification appeared.

 **As the Gamer does more missions with potential characters of the world those Characters can aid the Gamer whether they know it or not. Should a character cease living they will respawn at 'The Base' and can be brought back to the land of the living.**

"Well ain't that a kick in the nuts. Looks like we don't get a choice to die." Tucker commented as they all read it.

"Well this means we can probably suicide some missions if they become to difficult for us. And maybe even redo some things like events and scenarios." Sheila suggested.

"Just let's not think about it now and get on with the mission." Stone said as he prepared to launch forth and attack red base.

"Wait shouldn't we have a plan?" Sheila asked, all of them shrugged their shoulders and Stone only said.

"Don't kill the Red Team and maybe I don't know capture things." They were clueless about how they were going to do this.

 **Ping!**

 **[A Quest has been created.]**

 **[Quest alert.]**

 **Capture the Red Team! Almost time to beguile them to your side.**

 **(Optional: Capture any Equipment the Reds might have.)  
**

 **Completion award:** ** **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor** /Mark V, M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle/Warthog, ******MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System** /MA5** ** **B Assault rifle, M**** ** ** **6D Personal Defense Weapon/****** ** ** ** **M6D Magnum Sidearm,** **************M41 SSR MAV/AW/******** ** ** ** ** **M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher,********** ** ** ** ** ** **M90 Close Assault Weapon System** /M90 Shotgun, **********************Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel/************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle,************ Increase relationship with Church, Private Tucker, Private Caboose, Shiela.  
**

 **Title: Recruit, Private, Corporal, Corporal Grade one, Sergeant.  
**

 **Exp: 5000**

 **(Exp: 2500)**

 **Gundam points/Money: 3000**

 **Completion Failure:** **Decrease relations with the Blue Army, lose of command, enemies of red team.  
**

 _ **Accept!:**_ **Yes! - No!**

Stone stared at the quest, especially since it was giving so much stuff including the armor his partners were wearing. However all that other stuff like the titles they were probably all great as well.

"Wish I could save." Stone muttered to himself when another notification appeared.

 **Saved data.**

He blinked at it then at the current quest and just shrugged and pressed yes!.

"Ok we doing this or not?" Church asked impatiently.

"Well Charge." Stone said and they all started running on over to the Red side of the canyon.

As the Blues prepare to fight Tex was taking a break from watching the Red vs Blue series and decided to explore the base. So far she saw the main rooms which were the living room, kitchen with dining room attachment, study which she didn't understand why? The hallway of doors that had bathroom, training room that looked like the holographic training room that she used to beat all the freelancers in. Second set of doors led to a master bedroom and the mission room where she found the computer terminal inside to also act as a shop. She could afford enough to buy one thing but didn't so she can choose later. Third set led to some labs and A garage that also acted as a factory to build Mobile Suit. And the fourth set led to a story line terminal room and some stairs that went down.

She decided not to go down there. Instead she went to the factory and got on to a computer to look at the stuff Stone had.

"Let's see we got the RGM-79 GM, MS-06 Zaku II, MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom, RGC-80 GM Cannon, RB-79 Ball, RGM-79L GM Light Armor, TGM-79 GM Trainer,Geez a lot of these are basically the same suit only a minor difference." She said to herself. She look at the rest of the suits which began to change in appearance.

MS-05B Zaku I, MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type, RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam, GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam, RX-78-1.5 Prototype Gundam Cannon, RGM-79S GM Spartan and her MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type for some reason.

"Well Lets see what we can make out of these?" She said to her self. First she took a Prototype Gundam to act as a base. She changed the head head to a Gm Spartan head. Cause it connected with her. Actually scrap that idea she used a GM Spartan as a base model. You know what she was just gonna use a black RGM-79S GM Spartan. She couldn't be bothered with what Mobile suit to use and just left to watch more Red vs blue.

Back in Blood Gulch over at Red base Grif and Simmons were patrolling in their Mobile Suits.

"Okay, I'll go again. I spy something.. that begins with..." Grif said trying to find something for Simmons to guess.

"Dirt." Simmons annoyingly said.

"Damn! How did you-" Grif didn't finish cause he was interrupted.

"Well, because you did rock last time. That's all that's out here, is rock and dirt." Simmons complained.

"Yeah, this canyon sucks." Grif complained to his comrade. They went back and to stand around base several minutes later. And Lopez was working on his Mobile Suit the MS-06V Zaku Tank Cannon Type.

"Hey." Simmons said in his Mobile Suit a maroon MS-06MP Manipulation System Type Zaku II

"Yeah?" Grif answered also in his Mobile suit an orange MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type

"You ever wonder why we're here?" He asked.

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Grif answered, both of them stay silent for a moment before Simmons asks.

"...What?! I mean why are we out here, in this canyon?"

"Oh. Uh... Yeah." Grif says uncertainly.

"What was all that stuff about God?" He asked wanting to know.

"Uh...hm? Nothing." Grif mutters.

"You wanna talk about it?" Simmons asks.

"No." He said quickly.

"You sure?" Simmons asked again.

"Yeah." Grif said surely.

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. No way in or out." Simmons complained

"Mm hmm." Grif agreed.

"The only reason that we set up a Red Base here, is because they have a Blue Base over there. And the only reason they have a Blue Base over there, is because we have a Red Base here." Simmons continued explaining.

"Yeah. That's because we're fighting each other." Grif told Simmons.

"No, no. But I mean, even if we were to pull out today, and if they would come take our base, they would have _two_ bases in the middle of a box canyon. Whoopdee-fucking-doo." Simmons said irritated at that certain fact.

"What's up with that anyway? I mean, I signed on to fight some aliens. Next thing I know, Master Chief blows up the whole Covenant armada and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys." Grif said his piece and beginning to complain. Before the blues could attack Stone said for Tucker and Church to spy on them one more time to see what they were doing. And so they were both standing on the cliff with their Mobile Suits by it spying on the reds. Church was looking through his Sniper Rifle not being a big target.

"What're they doing?" Tucker asked, Church slowly turns around to face Tucker, lowering his rifle.

"What?" He asked aggravated.

"I said, "What are they doing now?"" Tucker repeated the question.

"God damn, I'm getting so sick of answering that question!" Church said frustrated.

"You have the fucking rifle, I can't see shit. Don't start to bitch at me because I'm not gonna just sit up here and play with my di-" Tucker said defensively.

"Okay, okay, look... they're just standing there and talking, okay?" Church interrupted. "That's all they're doing. That's all they _ever_ do, is just stand there and talk." Church said starting to get angry. "That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago. So, five minutes from _now_ , when you ask me, "What are they doing?" my answer's gonna be, "They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there!"" Church finished.

Both fall silent.

"...What're they talking about?" Tucker asks.

"...You know what? I fucking hate you." Church says at him. Back with Grif and Simmons in their Mobile Suits.

"Talk about a waste of resources. I mean, we should be out there finding new and intelligent forms of life... you know, fight them." Grif complained.

"Yeah, no shit. That's why they should put us in charge." Simmons agreed.

Grif was bout to say more when his warning system beeped. _Beep Beep Beep._ (Gundam wing warning beep. look it up.)

 _'What the?'_ Grif thought as his view screen enlarged to five unique Mobile Suits and several GM grunts.

"Ugh Simmons?" He asked worriedly.

"I see them." Simmons assures him making his MS-06MP Manipulation System Type Zaku II grab it's gun and preparing for a fight. Down where Lopez was working on his Mobile Suit he suddenly moved strangely and said.

"Keegakergerk!" Simmons notices something wrong with Lopez.

"What? What's wrong with Lopez?" Grif just shook him from that thought however.

"Doesn't matter we have blues coming to attack and we need to defend the base!" And so he started running out to face the enemy. Firing his Mobile suits assault rifle, but quickly using his boosters to get out of firing range. Lopez wasn't worried about the fighting only because he wasn't himself right now.

"plan de genio para poseer López , traerlo a la base y atarlo I- ¿Qué por qué estoy hablando español no sé español ?" (Genius plan to possess Lopez, bring him over to base and tie him up I- What why am I speaking Spanish I don't know Spanish?) Church said in Spanish as he was getting into Lopez's Mobile Suit.

"Ok , ¿cómo funciona ?" (Ok how does this work?) Church said to himself in the cockpit. He started to press several buttons and the Zaku cannon tank started turning on. The mono pink eye turned on and Church could see everything going on. "Hora de volver a la base." (Time to get back to base.) He said finally while driving the Zaku Tank Cannon to blue base. On the battle field Stone was firing at Mobile Suits when he came under fire from five directions from five Zaku's.

"Over shield!" He said and his Mobile Suit was surrounded in a white outer shield like body. And ignoring the notification box.

"There's Simmons Mobile Suit disable it and drag it back to base." He commanded as he saw Simmons firing at some GM's.

"Right!" A group of five GM grunts acknowledged, one had his shield out with his beam saber in his left hand and charging in front. Two more were behind him shields also out. And the last two were firing while running towards him keeping Simmons busy.

"Crap!" Simmons shouted, while trying to dodge the bullets being fired at him. Grif was firing at a GM which he destroyed only to encounter Tucker who had a beam Saber out.

"SWISH!" Tucker swished his beam saber trying to cut Grif's weapon apart. "SLASH!" He tried to slash only to meet contact with Grif's Heat Hawk.

"I don't suppose you will come back another day?" Grif asked to himself.

"Swing!" Tucker shouted and swung his beam saber to try and cut off Grif's Mobile Suit arm. Who jumped away from the attack only for Stone to aim his Beam Rifle at his rifle and destroy it.

"What?" Grif exclaimed at his Mobile suit lost his right forearm. This provided enough of a distraction for Tucker to overhead swing his beam saber and slice his whole left arm off.

"SLICE!" Tucker acted out the word as he took Grif's Mobile Suit arm off.

"Good work Tucker take Grif to base." Stone said as he waited for his Beam Rifle to cool down. Tucker nodded in his cockpit and grabbed and Grif's Mobile suit and swung him on to his shoulder. And started running back to base with Grif in tow.

"Hey! What do you think your doing with my soldier?" Sarge all but shouted gaining almost everyone's attention on the battlefield. Stone rose an eyebrow and just observed Sarge.

 **The Enraged Commanding Sergeant, MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, Pilot: Sarge, Lv: 15 Hp 5000/5000, Mp: 1500/1500. A squad leader type Mobile suit. It has enhanced communication capabilities and is three times faster than a normal Zaku II. Sarge is enraged that his side has kept losing in battle that he fights more instinctively.  
**

 _'Hmm looks like I'll have to fight him alone cause most of these grunts are in the single level area.'_ Stone thought to himself, he stepped forward and Sarge was paying attention to him.

"I see you have a new suit Sarge." Stone said his voice heard throughout the field and in anyone's radio coms.

"Stone... What are you doing with Grif? Despite not liking him I need all of my soldiers to fight for me." Sarge said as his suits mono eye zeroed in on me.

"I'm capturing all of your commanders I have Lopez and Grif so that just leaves you and two others." Stone said as he boosted forward and tried to slice Sarge's Mobile suit head to try and blind him. Sarge boosted backwards and was firing his Mobile Suit Jadgewehr shotgun. Stone brought up his Shield and blocked the first two salvo of bullets before jumping and down thrusting his Beam saber where Sarge was. Sarge stepped to the side and tried to use the butt of his shotgun to bash Stone's Rx-78-1 head away only for Stone to swipe Sarge's torso and then jump away from the attack.

 **Sarge Lv:15 4953/5000, Mp: 1500/1500.**

 _'This will take awhile.'_ Stone thought to himself before trying to shoot at Sarge with his Beam Rifle. Meanwhile Simmons was having a problem cause the five GM's surrounding him and were all taking swipes at him with their beam sabers. They already cut off his extra two arms and were now focusing on his legs to make him kneel.

"Dammit!" Simmons grunted as a GM made a swipe at his mobile suits legs to try and weaken him. He jumped over the swipe only to have his left arm that was holding his Rifle slashed off. "URGH!" He grunted as a GM punched his Mobile Suit's head with it's hand destroying the main monitor. "NO! My Main Monitor." Simmons cried out before a GM behind him kicked his leg inward forcing Simmons Mobile Suit to his knees. Another GM grabbed the MS-06MP Manipulation System Type Zaku II's remaining right torso arm and proceeded to pull. You could hear the creaking and tearing of metal as the arm was pulled off. Simmons couldn't do anything as his Mobile suit was carried by two GM's back to blue base.

Caboose was blowing Zaku's apart as he walked closer to Red base. He was on a mission steal anything and everything from red base. His fellow GM's that were following him were also there to steal from red base. Sheila just fired her cannon at Red base which sent chunks of metal and concrete flying.

"Alright Jim-" Caboose was interrupted by the GM that he called Jim.

"For the last time sir! My name is Jones! Not Jim."

"Ok Joan now you will steal everything that's nailed down while the rest of us cover you." Caboose said giving 'Joan' his orders.

"It's Jones! You know what never mind." Jones said letting the calling of his name go. Caboose turned around and was face to face with a pink Mobile Suit.

"You know I was hoping to face that chick in the black armor but she ain't here. So I'm gonna show my irritation at all of you cause I have light red armor. So come and face my light red MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type!" Donut grabbed a grenade and threw it at Caboose and his group.

"SCATTER!" Sheila shouted and all of them ran in different directions. The explosion shook the ground somewhat, but they all got back up and faced Donut.

"Take this!" Donut almost shouted and fired his rifle at anyone that was in his view. A GM brought up his shield only to be too late as his head was shot off and torso was shot inward. Sheila brought up her cannon and aimed at Donut and fired. Donut used his booster to side step the blast and fire back at Sheila who blocked the shots with her shield. Caboose aimed his cannon and rifle and fired which sent him flying back a little and lose balance. Donut dodged those blasts as well.

"Woah!" Caboose said as he tried to regain balance. He put his foot backwards of himself and firmly put the other on the ground and gained balance. Sheila opened a channel to Caboose and warned him.

"Caboose try not to fire your cannon and Rifle at the same time till you got full control of your Mobile Suit."

"O-ok!" Caboose weakly said as he aimed his rifle at Donut. Dont brought out a Heat Hawk and charged at a nearby grunt who didn't bring up his shield and rifle quick enough and so was hit by the axe. Caboose fired his rifle which nicked Donut's shoulder mounted shield. Effectively protecting Donut from fire. Donut was concentrating on his surrounding and jumped forward and brought his axe down on another GM who this time brought up his shield in time to defend himself. Another GM ran up behind Donut's mobile Suit and grabbed its torso and went for a suplex.

"AHHHHH!" Donut shouted in fright as he hit head on the back of his seat hard enough to render unconsciousness. Sadly with his helmet on which protected him he was still conscious. "Thank god for my helmet." He tried to get his Mobile Suit back up only to look at his monitor to see a GM above him with a beam Saber cutting off his Mobile suit's limbs. "Oh no are they going to torture me by ripping off my limbs one by one. Wait these aren't my real limbs so I guess it's ok." He then thought about what was happening to his Mobile Suit. "OH NO! I'm going to be captured." What ever else he was going to say was irrelevant because Stone and Sarge were playing a game of tag in hitting one another.

"You just kidnapped Simmons and Donut, Simmons was the good one." Sarge almost shouted into the com at Stone firing more mobile suit sized shotgun pellets. Stone was tanked all that damage with his Overshield and came in close and kicked Sarge's suit's torso. His Overshield was out and he had six hundred and sixty two MP left. And he had managed to widdle down Sarge's health to a respective three thousand and nine hundred and twenty one.

 _'Looks like it's time to use my two new skills my trying to widdle down his health plan isn't working.'_ And it wasn't really he had just about used up all of his ammo's energy and Sarge stayed a distance away from melee range so his Beam Sabers were ineffective.

"OVERSHIELD!" Stone shouted as his Mobile Suit was again covered in a white outer coating. He used his boost to dash closer to Sarge and his mobile suit's hand was beginning to glow green.

"What the?" Sarge questioned as suddenly his mobile suits head was covered by Stone's suits glowing hand.

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. It's burning grip tells me to defeat you! Now here I go, SHINING FINGER!" Stone was gripping sarge's suits head and crushed it with all of his strength thereby making him lose his main monitor in the suit. Stone then cut off the Shining Finger grabbed Sarges arm and used another skill. _'RIP!'_ He mentally shouted and proceeded to rip Sarges mobile suit arms off. The creaking of metal and being ripped apart from the suit could be heard and Stone was actively struggling to rip it off.

"I have to use more strength. Both hands, SHINING FINGER!" Both hands glowed green and the tearing force was amplified by extra power. In slow motion both arms were ripped off. Stone mentally cutoff the Shining Finger and stepped back as he held onto Sarge's arms.

"Damn you Stone." Sarge said into the com before sighing. "Well I guess you win." Stone nodded to the coms and saw that he was surrounded by his troops.

"Get this Mobile Suit to base we've won this canyon for the blues." Stone said in a new com that told all his troops what he said.

 **Ping!  
**

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Successfully the captured Red Team.**

 **[Gained** ** **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor** /Mark V, M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle/Warthog, ******MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System** /MA5** ** **B Assault rifle, M**** ** ** **6D Personal Defense Weapon/****** ** ** ** **M6D Magnum Sidearm,** **************M41 SSR MAV/AW/******** ** ** ** ** **M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher,********** ** ** ** ** ** **M90 Close Assault Weapon System** /M90 Shotgun, **********************Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel/************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.]**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **[Gained Red base Supplies]**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **[************** **Increase relationship with Church, Private Tucker, Private Caboose, Shiela.]**

 **[Gained t** **itle: Recruit, Private, Corporal, Corporal Grade one, Sergeant.]**

 **[Gained 3000 Gundam Points/Money]**

 **[Gained 7500 Experience!]**

Stone just nodded and said "inventory" to see all those things in his inventory except the Warthog. It was in his garage were he stored Mobile Suits and now a car. As he walked his suit back to base he opened up the notifications box to see what leveled up

 **You have gained three levels.**

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:6, Exp: 48%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 30% increase in attack damage. 35% increase in attack speed.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 37%, Allows the user to freely handle Sword like weapons. 30% Increase in attack damage with Sword like weapons.**

 **Shield Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 21%, Allows the user to freely handle shields of any kind. 30% increase in defense. 25% increase in armor.**

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.** **Physical Endurance (passive) Lv:7, Exp: 37%, The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 25% decrease in damage taken by blows.**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting (passive) Lv:6, Exp: 26%, Allows user to know how to pilot Mobile Suits, Gundams, Mobile Armor, Fighter planes and other mechs that you encounter. 35% Increase in attack damage while in assorted mechs 30% Increase in mobility while in assorted mechs. 35% Increase in defense while in assorted mechs. 25% Increase in armor while in assorted mechs. 40% Increase in Power while in assorted mechs.**

 **Overshield (Active) Lv:4, Exp: 19%, Allows the user to be invincible to attacks, damage taken over time reduces shield. Cast gives you 300% Increase in both defense and armor. Uses 97 MP points. Another 97 MP points used to recharge it. Gain half MP when you turn it off.**

 **Rip (Active) lv:3, Exp: 58%, A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using excessive strength. Increases tearing force by 60%.**

 **Shining Finger (Active) Lvl: 4, Exp: 13%, Concentrates a large amount of energy into your hand, turning it light green. A powerful close combat finisher. Costs 80 MP to cast, 40 MP to maintain Shining Finger.**

Stone whistled as he got out of his cock pit from his RX-78-1 and said 'status' to look at his stats.

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler *New Title*, Level: 10,**

 **Hp: 440/440[350], Mp: 700/700**

 **Str: 29[+5], Vit: 24[+15], Dex: 20[+5], Int:22(+14), Wis: 21, Luk: 17(+5)**

 **Points: 11, Money/G-points:** **252870(1000).**

Nodding his head Stone pressed the *New Title* and took a look at his new titles.

 **[Recruit]**

 **-Extinguished Recruit ready for deployment.**

 **Effect: 10% increase in aiming, 10% increase in ranged weaponry use, 10% increase in armor.  
**

 **[Private]**

 **-Extinguished Private ready for deployment.**

 **Effect: 20% increase in aiming, 20% increase in ranged weaponry use, 20% increase in armor, 5% increase in HP recovery.  
**

 **[Corporal]**

 **-Extinguished Corporal ready for deployment.**

 **Effect: 30% increase in aiming, 30% increase in ranged Weaponry use, 30% increase in armor, 10% increase in HP recovery, 5% increase in unarmed melee combat.**

 **[Corporal Grade One]**

 **-Experienced soldier that has reached Corporal Grade One.**

 **Effect: 40% increase in aiming, 40% increase in ranged weaponry use, 40% increase in armor, 15% increase in HP recovery, 10% increase in unarmed melee combat, 5% knowledge in medical assistance.**

 **[Sergeant]**

 **-Experienced soldier that has reached Sergeant.**

 **Effect: 50% increase in aiming, 50% increase in ranged weaponry use, 50% increase in armor, 20% increase in HP recovery, 15% increase in unarmed melee combat, 10% knowledge in medical assistance, 5% knowledge in leadership.  
**

Stone widened his eyes at the five new titles. And how each title was a ten percent increase for aiming, ranged weaponry use and armor and five percent increase for new ones each rank. He was inside Blue Base now in a rather large supply closet that had been cleared out to make a make shift prison. All of the Red team Commander were in there waiting for something to happen. Most of blue team was outside the door waiting on Stone to arrive so they can begin well converting Red Team. As Stone stepped in all of Blue team stared at him waiting for what he was going to do.

"What?" Stone asked as they all stared at him.

"So how are you going to do this? Getting the reds to join us." Church asked the question that was in everyone's minds.

"... Guess I'll just wing it. If they don't accept my offer at first." Stone stepped past them and into the room that the reds were in. All of the reds were immediately staring at him waiting for him to speak. "I'll be brief, you have several choices one is which you rot in the blue army prison till red command eventually gets you out in a prisoner exchange." Donut looked uncomfortable with that idea, muttering about not dropping soap very quietly. "Second is we kill you which I'm sure none of you want. And finally all of you will see and learn something that will be from the round of impossibility and may change your lives forever. And you will join me and learn those things together." There was a silence as they processed what he said. "So which will you choose?" Stone asked.

"Third!" Grif immediately said followed by a.

"Tres!" From Lopez, next was Simmons.

"I don't want to go to prison or die so I guess me too." And third to speak up was Donut.

"No dropping the soap for me." Sarge was mad however.

"Unbelievable. You would sooner join him stay a true red. Disgraceful." Sarge said at his men.

"Sarge the chances of Red Command wanting us back are slim to none." Simmons told him matter of factly.

"That still don't mean you should give up. Come on we can pull through this maybe even prison break our way out." Sarge said trying to encourage them back to his side.

"While it is admirable that you wish to stay a red Sarge what you will learn and remember will change you." Stone said mysteriously.

"Remember? Just what is that suppose to mean?" Sarge asked. Stone remained silent wondering how he was going to say now.

"I'm going to say something that I hope you will accept. Invite all." Screens appeared in front of all the reds saying you are invited to Stone's party would you like to join. And below it was either a yes or no.

"What the?" Was what several of the reds exclaimed. They looked at the screen then back at Stone, back at the screen and then back at Stone.

"What the hell is this?" Grif pointed at his screen.

"That is an invite to join me in my party which opens a world into the supernatural and futuristic fantasy." Stone told him, they stayed silent and didn't press anything. Lopez didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he knew none of the other Reds were gonna move forward so he did first.

 **Lopez the Heavy has joined Stone's Party.**

"I don't feel any different? Maybe it was a false proclaiment." (No me siento diferente? Tal vez fue una falsa proclaiment .) The rest of the reds all heard him speak in Spanish, but Stone smirked behind his helmet and saw subtitles.

"I don't think it was a false proclaiment as you said Lopez." Stone said talking to Lopez who if he had a face would be stunned.

"You can understand Lopez?" Donut asked to which Stone shook his head.

"In truth I can't understand Spanish, but since he joined my party I can read Subtitles." The reds looked at one another in doubt of what he said.

"Wait there are subtitles? Holy gear there are." (Esperan existen subtítulos ? engranaje de Santo existen .) Lopez said as he stared at the subtitles that soon faded.

 **Grif has joined Stone's Party.**

Stone immediately stared at Grif who joined his party.

"Lopez say something." Grif demanded.

"Your mother washes my left lugnut." (Su madre lava mi lugnut izquierda.) Lopez insulted him which got a tick from Grif.

"Oh yeah wise guy your nothing but a bucket of bolts when I'm through with you." Grif made to advance on Lopez but was held back by Simmons.

 **Donut has joined Stone's Party.**

Grif and Lopez stared at Donut who stared at Lopez.

"So you gonna say something else Lopez?" He asked.

"Why do I have to say stuff? Why not you!" (¿Por qué tengo que decir esas cosas? ¡Porque no tu!) Lopez complained.

"Wow I can read Lopez's subtitles and understand what he said now." Donut gladly said.

 **Simmons has joined Stone's Party.**

"Alright I have to see it to believe it." Was all Simmons said. Lopez stayed silent when all of them stared at him.

 **Sarge has joined Stone's Party.**

"Lopez I order you to speak!" Sarge ordered, Lopez looked like he sighed and just relented.

"God dammit." (maldita sea.) Lopez muttered, which was all Sarge need to see. He turned his attention to Stone who was leaning against a wall.

"Alright you managed to get us to join you What do you want?" The red commander demanded.

"Well what I'm gonna ask might not work but I want you to say "I insert name here join Stone as a partner."" The reds all stared at one another for a moment before they huddled away from him together.

"What do you think guys should we say it?" Grif asked his fellow reds.

"I don't know feels like we are signing up for some contract." Was Simmons reply.

"I say we test it with the least liked person on the team." Sarge suggested.

"I say we use Lopez since he ain't alive." Grif readily suggested right when Sarge made his suggestion.

"HEY! I resent that action and say we choose the rookie." (¡OYE! Me molesta que la acción y decir que elegimos el novato .) Lopez said which they understood this time.

"I think our great leader should lead us by example." Donut happily said not wanting to do it either.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Lead on Sarge." Grif said agreeing with Donut.

"How bout I order you two to do it." Sarge threatened.

"Everyone there is a simple solution to all this, we take a vote." Simmons calmly said.

"We are prisoners, this isn't a democracy." (Somos prisioneros , esto no es una democracia .) Lopez shot that idea down.

"Ok here's how it's gonna go, each of us will say a name of a person who we think should do it and then the person with the most votes goes. Sound alright?" Sarge asked at the end.

"I say we do it on three. Works for me so far." Grif said somewhat agreeing with the idea. His comment about the on three earned a growl from Simmons for bringing that memory back.

"Agreed. I'll count." Sarge said preparing to count. All of them tensed each thinking of who to choose.

 _'I'll choose Sarge as payback for that least liked comment!'_ Grif thought almost sadistically.

 _'Oh man who should I choose? I know I'll choose Sarge he's a leader and should take responsibility.'_ Donut thought at first nervously and now proudly.

 _'I'll just choose Grif to not get Sarge on my back about it.'_ (Voy a elegir Grif Sarge no conseguir en la espalda de ella .) Lopez thought in his processors.

 _'Donut definitely Donut, he's the least useful to the team.'_ Simmons thought logically.

 _'Finally I have a way to get rid of Grif HEHEHE.'_ Sarge thought sadistically.

"On three, One... Two... Three, Grif!" Sarge said his answer.

"Grif." Lopez's answer.

"Donut" Simmons answer.

"Sarge!" Grif's answer.

"Sarge." Donut's answer.

"To base!" Stone said as all of red team and Stone disappeared. A moment later they all appeared along with Blue Team in the living room of 'The Base!' Red team looked around and questions were immediately fired.

"Where are we?" Sarge demandingly asked.

"At the base." Stone calmly answered. The rest of the reds looked around trying to take in the atmosphere.

"OI. Redtards out of the way! Your blocking the TV." The reds all turned around to see a familiar black armored figure.

"Hey Tex what have you been watching?" Stone asked comically out of the way of the TV. Some of the blues either sat down or leaning against a wall.

"Well ass wipe I'm on the beginning of the thirteenth and final season where they end the show." Tex grumbled bringing a beer up to her helmet and drinking.

"Well hate to be a bother but can we watch all of the Seasons from the beginning?" Stone asked slightly sweating. Tex quickly finished off her current beer she was drinking.

"Whatever." Tex got the remote and was scrolling to the first episode. Stone went by the reds and playfully pushed them to some seats on the couch.

"Sit enjoy I'll be right back as I disband party." Stone said and another notification pooped up.

 **Stone's party Disbanded.**

"I'll be right back people. To blood gulch!" And Stone alone disappeared. The blue and reds looked at the spot he went away from.

"Anyone want any chips?" Caboose asked as he went to the kitchen. Back in Blood Gulch thirty minutes have passed and the canyon was turning into a dig site. Lots of ships were coming in and out with power machines and those machines were digging like they were digging for gold. Apparently Stone had finished his training mission and got well another level worth of experience and a whole lotta money that went to his money thing.

"Status." Stone said as he waited for the last pelican to bring in the last member of the team.

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 11,**

 **Hp: 470/470[350], Mp: 790/790**

 **Str: 32[+5], Vit: 27[+15], Dex: 23[+5], Int:25(+14), Wis: 24, Luk: 20(+5)**

 **Points: 14, Money/G-points: 4** **52870(1000).**

"Ugh sir can I have some help?" Stone looked up from the notification and saw a purple soldier in mark v armor.

"Ah Doc how good of you to come." Stone said facing him.

"Uh I'm not a real Doctor just a medic." 'Doc' said but Stone waved it off.

"Trust me it will stick soon enough." Stone grabbed Doc's shoulder and tried out his theory. "To base." Both Doc and Stone disappeared and reappeared in the living room.

"What the?" Doc said as he backed away from Stone.

"Hey the new character is here and just in time his part is here." Tucker said as they began the new season.

"What is going on here?" Doc asked as he was led to sit down on the couch.

"Look we will explain as we watch this just try not to freak out ok." Church said to him. And so they watched themselves act out in red vs blue. And they talked about how they were based off of a video game and made into a web series. Some people cried at the stupidity they showed, others looked smug at their successes. In the end they remembered and those that didn't now knew something else. When they got to season thirteen they had remembered everything and now understood that this was the next big adventure. Also alternate dimension theory was also thrown about but that didn't really matter.

"Ok do we really have to watch the thirteen season? I'm getting real tired of watching and remembering." Tex grumbled.

"Yeah I guess we can stop since nothing is really happening anyway." Church said as he stretched his joints.

"Now that we remember everything we got to address the elephant in the room." Sarge said as all of them began staring at Stone.

"Look I could probably drop you off back at blood gulch to live your lives but I think we were brought together for a reason." Stone said getting his explanation and bull crap story out. "Now all of you know each other now and remember everything in the entire red vs blue series. I have to face this Gamer thing either alone or with allies that I make along the way of my journey to figure out what happened." Stone game them some time to process that.

"So when you came to us we are your allies that can help you?" Church said to Stone who nodded.

"Yes. I ain't gonna lie we may see some serious stuff and stuff that might be downright bizarre. I can create a dungeon and fight Zombies and level up like a video game character. Some higher power has given this power to me and I will probably try and find out what did. So will you help me or not?" Stone asked at the end of his explanation and reasoning. The Reds and blues took a moment to think when some of them came to their decision.

"Will help you." Church said which caught Stone off.

"You will?" Stone said dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I mean It's not like we are doing anything else at the moment." Sarge agreed.

"Besides you basically spoiled our plotline for dude. Might as well make a new one." Tucker agreed.

"As your first mate I can not abandon my captain." Caboose agreed.

"Just as long as I get my breaks I don't really care." Grif agreed.

"All for one and one for all." Donut agreed.

"Uh don't say anything gay like that Donut. Besides you need some brains for this journey." Simmons agreed.

"You saved me doesn't mean I don't want to not get payed to help you." Tex agreed.

"With out you I would be stuck in a canyon for several years." Sheila agreed.

"I don't know why we are here but I guess you need medic along the way." Doc agreed.

"Yo diría que no , pero en cualquier lugar que vaya chicos Estoy seguro de seguir." (I would say no but anywhere you guys go I'm sure to follow.) All the guys looked at him and didn't know what he said.

"Crap I need to make a new party!" Stone said. "Create party Red & Blue alliance!" Stone shouted.

 **Red & Blue Alliance party has been created. **

"Invite all." Stone said to the people in the room. And they all accepted. "Well I guess we ought begin this journey to the UNIVERSAL CENTURY and the One Year War!" Stone said as he went to the mission platform room. The rest followed as he clicked on to the One year war mission. The world went black for them and all of them were in menus for choosing a Mobile Suit. These were there suits.

Stone in the RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam.

Caboose in the Blue RX-78-1.5 Prototype Gundam Cannon.

Church in the Cobalt RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom.

Tucker in the Aqua RGM-79S GM Spartan.

Sheila in the Blue trim RGC-80 GM Cannon.

Tex in her Black RGM-79S GM Spartan.

Grif chose a orange RGM-79S GM Spartan.

Donut in a pink RGM-79S GM Spartan.

Lopez didn't care and just chose a brown RGM-79S GM Spartan.

Simmons like the rest of his red companions chose a maroon RGM-79S GM Spartan.

Sarge however wanted to be on equal footing with his new rival Stone and chose a RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam with red color armor.

And poor Doc just had a purple RGM-79 GM.

Each of them were ready for the new mission and fighting when in front of all of them a intro played. (If you want to skip reading the intro just watch the first episode beginning.)

"It is the year double 0 seventy nine of the universal century. A half century has passed since earth began moving it's burgeoning population into gigantic orbiting space colony's. A new home for mankind were people are born and raised. And Die." It showed a lush green back ground with trees and several houses it kept going till it stopped by a window like screen that showed stars. An explosion began and the scene changed.

"Nine months ago the cluster of colony's furthest from the earth called side three." Green Ships were firing at a tube like satellite that was a colony. "Proclaimed it self the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the Earth Federation." More green ships in a upward arrow formation flying to their next target.

"Initial fighting lasted one month and saw both sides lose half their respective populations." Six Zaku II's that were by a green ship were looking at a colony that was smoking and heading somewhere. "People were horrified by the indescribable atrocities that have been committed in the name of independence." The same colony was still smoking and now was caught in the earths gravity.

"Eight months has passed since the rebellion began." The colony was falling down onto a city and wiped it out. "They were at a stalemate. Because of their own actions... People lived in fear." To all of them the world became super bright and each of them found themselves in different rooms of an apartment complex. When each of them came out in their respective attire a car pulled up with a soldier in an uniform. Which was grey except the shoulders which were black and the collar was red. He walked up to them and went to shake the hands of Stone.

"Welcome Pilots to the Earth Federation testing ground I hope you enjoy your stay and report to base tomorrow to move the V project Mobile Suits to the new warship." The soldier said shaking Stone's hand.

"It's good to be here and don't worry me and my fellow pilots will be there. But can we possibly have a map of the surrounding area so we get there on time?" Stone ended shaking the soldiers hand whom looked curious as to why request a map."

"Shouldn't your Huds have a beacon and updated maps of the colony?" Stone smiled and shook his head.

"We left rather quickly and so the maps didn't fully update we have to wait almost half a day for them to update." Stone lied he could clearly see his HUD tell showing him the surrounding area. The Soldier nodded and went back to his car and opened the glove compartment. He grabbed a map and came back.

"Here this should work, anyway cause of the evacuation were again sorry you couldn't find and rooms at the base. Hopefully these apartments are only temporary." Stone nodded and saluted the man.

"Thank you, you have been a great help." The soldier saluted back and then went back to his car and drove off. Stone turned to his fellow pilots and said.

"Let's begin."

* * *

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 11,**

 **Hp: 470/470[350], Mp: 790/790**

 **Str: 32[+5], Vit: 27[+15], Dex: 23[+5], Int:25(+14), Wis: 24, Luk: 20(+5)**

 **Points: 14, Money/G-points: 4** **52870(1000).**

 **Skills list:**

 **A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: Max, Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv:Max, Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game.**

 **Character Creation (Active/Passive) Lv:Max,** **Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. The sky's the limit!(Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

 **Observe (Active) Lv:5, Exp: 39%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Charge (Active and passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Charge the enemy head on and surprise them. 15% Increase in Attack speed, 15% increase in attack damage, 15% decrease in mobility. 10% increase to disorient opponents, 10% increase to frighten opponents.**

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:6, Exp: 48%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 30% increase in attack damage. 35% increase in attack speed.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.5%, Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.** **Physical Endurance (passive) Lv:7, Exp: 37%, The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 25% decrease in damage taken by blows.**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting (passive) Lv:6, Exp: 26%, Allows user to know how to pilot Mobile Suits, Gundams, Mobile Armor, Fighter planes and other mechs that you encounter. 35% Increase in attack damage while in assorted mechs 30% Increase in mobility while in assorted mechs. 35% Increase in defense while in assorted mechs. 25% Increase in armor while in assorted mechs. 40% Increase in Power while in assorted mechs.**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 14%, Allows the user to freely handle two weapons at once. 15% increase in attack damage. 20% decrease in defense. 10% increase in speed.**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 21%, Allows the user to freely handle axe like weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with axe like weapons.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 37%, Allows the user to freely handle Sword like weapons. 30% Increase in attack damage with Sword like weapons.**

 **Shield Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 90%, Allows the user to freely handle shields of any kind. 20% increase in defense. 15% increase in armor.**

 **Overshield (Active) Lv:4, Exp: 19%, Allows the user to be invincible to attacks, damage taken over time reduces shield. Cast gives you 300% Increase in both defense and armor. Uses 97 MP points. Another 97 MP points used to recharge it. Gain half MP when you turn it off.**

 **Meditation (Active/Passive) Lv:6, Exp: 47%, Breathe deeply and allow your mind to calm and body to rest. 55% increase in Mp recovery. 30% increase in HP recovery. Grants calm mind status when active.**

 **Analytical Thinking (Active/Passive) Lv: 14, Exp: 33%, Think clearly and with logic and weigh the pros and cons. Grants 1 Int for each level. 70% increase in Mp recovery.**

 **Rip (Active) lv:3, Exp: 58%, A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using excessive strength. Increases tearing force by 60%.**

 **Mechanical Knowledge (Passive) Lv:14, Exp: 46%, Learn and know how to work machinery of all kinds. 14% increase in learning about machinery, 14% knowledge of encountered Machinery.**

 **Repair (Active/Passive) Lv:10, Exp: 55%, Repair anything that's broken. 10% Faster Hp Recovery. 10% chance of repairing objects of unknown origin. 50% chance of repairing objects of known origin.**

 **Maintenance (Active/Passive) Lv:7, Exp: 15%, Maintain your equipment so that you have lesser breaks in battle. 7% increase in durability. 7% increase in defense, armor, weapons. *New* 2% auto repair.**

 **Invention (Active/Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 2%, Make new things or ideas be imaginative. 10% chance in building things of known origin. 2% chance of building things of unknown origin.**

 **Martial Arts Fighter Combat (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 99%, You know Martial Arts and are able to perform it. 25% increase in mobility, 20% increase in speed, 20% increase in attack damage, 20% increase in defense.  
**

 **Melee Combat Mastery (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 80%, Master the art of melee combat. 16% increase in Melee attack damage  
**

 **Sixth sense (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 70%, Sense attacks and other things. 16% increase in awareness.**

 **ID Create (Active) Lv: 2, Exp: 0%, Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons maybe created at higher levels.  
**

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **1\. Empty ID- monsters: none**

 **2\. Zombie ID - monsters: Zombies**

 **3\. ? ? ? ID- monsters: ? ? ?  
**

 **4\. ? ? ? ID- monsters: ? ? ?  
**

 **5\. ? ? ? Id- monsters: ? ? ?**

 **ID Escape (Active) Lv:3, Exp: 5%,** **Used to escape instant dungeons. Can escape level 3 dungeons.**

 **Shining Finger (Active) Lvl: 2, Exp: 3%, Concentrates a large amount of energy into your hand, turning it light green. A powerful close combat finisher. Costs 90 MP to cast, 40 MP to maintain Shining Finger.**

 **Shining Finger Sword (Active) Lvl:2, Exp: 11%, Concentrates a large amount of energy into your hand and wield it like a sword. An even powerful-er combat finisher. Costs 190 Mp to cast, 90 MP to maintain Shining Finger Sword. *warning* Shining Finger Sword can keep continuing despite running out of MP results vary between tiredness, unconsciousness, heavy breathing and green hands. Please use caution when casting.**

 **N̶e̶w̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶(̶A̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶/̶P̶a̶s̶s̶i̶v̶e̶)̶ ̶L̶v̶:̶1̶,̶ ̶E̶x̶p̶:̶0̶.̶0̶%̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶i̶t̶y̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶a̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶p̶a̶c̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶b̶i̶l̶i̶t̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶l̶o̶s̶s̶o̶m̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶d̶a̶p̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶g̶r̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶v̶o̶i̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶k̶i̶n̶d̶̶ w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶e̶a̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶c̶o̶n̶c̶e̶p̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶.̶̶ 5̶0̶%̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶r̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶r̶e̶n̶e̶s̶s̶,̶ ̶5̶0̶%̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶r̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶N̶e̶w̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶.̶**

* * *

 **Inventory: Two Heat Hawk Type Five.** **ZMP-50D 120mm Machine Gun, The Gamer book. Character Creation book, Shining Finger skill book, Shining Finger sword skill book. Invisibility Skill book,Two Zaku Parts. Red Team Weapons crate.** ** **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor** /Mark V, ******MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System** /MA5** ** **B Assault rifle, M**** ** ** **6D Personal Defense Weapon/****** ** ** ** **M6D Magnum Sidearm,** **************M41 SSR MAV/AW/******** ** ** ** ** **M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher,********** ** ** ** ** ** **M90 Close Assault Weapon System** /M90 Shotgun, **********************Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel/************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.  
**************

 **Equipped: Force Tako Armor,** **M6H Personal Defense Weapon System,** **M395B Designated Marksman Rifle**.

* * *

 **Titles:**

 **[Blood Gulch Dueler]**

 **-Obtained by beating Sarge in a duel!**

 **-You won without getting horribly killed.**

 **-And no betrayal!**

 **Grants 5 Luck when title is worn!**

 **[Lone Star.]**

 **-Saved Freelancer Tex and now have the new nickname Lone Star.**

 **Effect: 80% Increase in aiming, 80% Increase in ranged weaponry use, 80% Increase in leadership.**

 **[Recruit]**

 **-Extinguished Recruit ready for deployment.**

 **Effect: 10% increase in aiming, 10% increase in ranged weaponry use, 10% increase in armor.  
**

 **[Private]**

 **-Extinguished Private ready for deployment.**

 **Effect: 20% increase in aiming, 20% increase in ranged weaponry use, 20% increase in armor, 5% increase in HP recovery.  
**

 **[Corporal]**

 **-Extinguished Corporal ready for deployment.**

 **Effect: 30% increase in aiming, 30% increase in ranged Weaponry use, 30% increase in armor, 10% increase in HP recovery, 5% increase in unarmed melee combat.**

 **[Corporal Grade One]**

 **-Experienced soldier that has reached Corporal Grade One.**

 **Effect: 40% increase in aiming, 40% increase in ranged weaponry use, 40% increase in armor, 15% increase in HP recovery, 10% increase in unarmed melee combat, 5% knowledge in medical assistance.**

 **[Sergeant]**

 **-Experienced soldier that has reached Sergeant.**

 **Effect: 50% increase in aiming, 50% increase in ranged weaponry use, 50% increase in armor, 20% increase in HP recovery, 15% increase in unarmed melee combat, 10% knowledge in medical assistance, 5% knowledge in leadership.**


	8. Gundam Gamer ch8 Gundam Rising

Gundam Gamer

Chapter. 8 Gundam Rising.

"It is the year double 0 seventy nine of the universal century. A half century has passed since earth began moving it's burgeoning population into gigantic orbiting space colony's. A new home for mankind were people are born and raised. And Die." It showed a lush green back ground with trees and several houses it kept going till it stopped by a window like screen that showed stars. An explosion began and the scene changed.

"Nine months ago the cluster of colony's furthest from the earth called side three." Green Ships were firing at a tube like satellite that was a colony. "Proclaimed it self the Principality of Zeon and launched a war of independence against the Earth Federation." More green ships in a upward arrow formation flying to their next target.

"Initial fighting lasted one month and saw both sides lose half their respective populations." Six Zaku II's that were by a green ship were looking at a colony that was smoking and heading somewhere. "People were horrified by the indescribable atrocities that have been committed in the name of independence." The same colony was still smoking and now was caught in the earths gravity.

"Eight months has passed since the rebellion began." The colony was falling down onto a city and wiped it out. "They were at a stalemate. Because of their own actions... People lived in fear."

"Lets begin." Needless to say it didn't get easy. Tomorrow came earlier than expected for Stone and the red and blues. Zaku II's precisely two of them attacked the military base. Began destroying all of the Mobile Suits in the area and we could only fight back with conventional weapons. So here we are with the Stone and the blues hiding behind cover on foot along with Donut and Lopez trying not to get shot by the giant Mobile Suit that is destroying some missile vehicles.

"Tell me again WHY DID WE JOIN YOU AGAIN?" Church nearly shouted at Stone while crouching by him holding a Sniper rifle.

"Look I didn't know this would happen so stop blaming me!" Stone calmly told him before reaching into his inventory and bringing out a Rocket launcher. He popped up from his cover and shot two rockets at the Zaku that was firing at a missile tank. Both Rockets hit the Zaku though it only seemed to leave a scrape. The mono eye turned to Stone's direction and briefly flashed.

 _'Uh oh.'_ Stone thought as he started running from cover.

"START RUNNING!" Stone shouted as he vamoosed away. The Blues and Lopez and Donut were saved however by the appearance of three reds in a familiar vehicle.

"YEEHAW!" Sarge shouted as he fired two shots of his Rocket Launcher at the Mobile Suit. Simmons was on the machine gun on the back and firing four hundred an fifty to five hundred rounds a minute. And Grif was making sure he drove away from the bullets of the Zaku. Sarge's two shots hit the Zaku on the left hand which made the armor crack a little. Simmons focused his fire on the Zaku's head hoping to destroy the main viewing camera.

"Grif drive us in a circle around the Zaku we can destroy it if we target it's back." Sarge said at Grif while reloading his Rocket Launcher. Grif suddenly turned away from the Zaku to take cover behind some destroyed Mobile Suit parts. "GRIF what are you doing? Your suppose to head towards the enemy."

"If you want to get blown by the enemy that's fine by me. But I ain't gonna drive towards danger just to satisfy your death wish." Grif said as he drove out of cover because the Zaku was destroying the Mobile Suit parts. The Blues were busy spreading themselves out with their weapons and hoping to do a crossfire on the Suit.

The Zaku then randomly fired in a direction that was nowhere near their position but at some currently evacuating civilians. There were hardly any survivors except maybe two one who was a boy with brown hair and a blue jacket and yellow shirt. The other with a lighter brown hair wearing a green jacket that was buttoned up over a red shirt and green skirt. The girl was knocked down by the blast on the ground as she was fussed over by the boy.

"ERr, Fraw Bow." The boy ran over to Fraw Bow calling her name again and putting a hand to her shoulder to shake her gently. "Fraw? Fraw Bow! FRAW!" He shouted her name to get her to listen. She was shivering as she barely went into a fetal position on her side. The boy grabbed her arm and made her open her eyes to stare at him. "Fraw Bow please hear me! Fraw?" She slowly said the boys name.

"Amuro." Fraw Bow called. Amuro brought her closer and asked her.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah." She muttered before looking behind herself with widening eyes. Behind her on the ground were dead civilians some with burnt up blackened bodies. Others limbless lumps of hands and arms. Dirt and rock covered several of the bodies. Fraw Bow shivered as she gazed on the scene and slowly she called out.

"Mom?" She breathed heavily before calling out again. "Grandfather?" Amuro was shaking as he too gazed at the deceased. Fraw Bow slowly started to crawl before getting up to her feet and running to a female deceased body. "Mother?" She asked as she started gently moving the body. "Mother! Mother." Fraw Bow started crying into her deceased mothers clothes. Amuro slowly got up and looked at Fraw Bow crying, he slowly walked towards her before putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Come on Fraw they'll get you too you know, you've got to go now-" Fraw Bow screamed into the air.

"NOOOOOOHOHOHO." Amuro slapped her to get her to focus as he said.

"Hey get a grip!" He lightly slapped her to get her to focus on him. "Your stronger than that." She stared at him with tears in her eyes before leaning her head into his shoulder. "Make A run for the spaceport. You can do it Fraw Bow, I'll be there soon now go!" Amuro gently pushed her up to start her on her way. "Run quickly Fraw Bow!" She cried as she walked and then climbed up the hill. "Go on Fraw Bow go." Amuro whispered quietly. "I have to go, please Fraw, that's it." He said as tears welled up in his eyes as well. He shook the tears from his eyes and looked towards his destination with determination. He then ran with all his might.

Church was wielding a Sniper Rifle which also doubled as an anti tank rifle. Since the Zaku II they were fighting was such a big target he had no trouble hitting anything. And even though he was hitting the Zaku his bullets weren't penetrating the armor. Tucker had a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle good against infantry not so much on vehicles much less Mobile Suits. Caboose had a Ma5B Assault Rifle also not good against vehicles. Tex was a little bit better having a M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. But it still wasn't enough to do much damage to the Mobile Suits. Lopez and Donut also just had rifles not doing much but irritate the pilot of the Zaku.

"Dammit we don't have anything that can damage these suits." Stone muttered into the coms channel as he fired another Rocket at the Zaku that was destroying Inactive Mobile Suit's. He saw Warthog Red team come on back around still driving out of Bullets from the Zaku While Simmons fired an infinite amount of bullets at it.

*Thoom* Was the shot that Sarge made as he fired his rocket launcher at the Zaku's gun, hoping to damage it. It didn't hit as a bullet destroyed the rocket causing it to explode in the air.

"Drive Grif drive!" Sarge shouted at him. Grif quickly turned the driving wheel and made a hard left which made them skid in the dirt.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Just keep shooting." Grif said as he floored it to escape more bullets fired from the Zaku. Four shot of a high powered rifle fired into a Zaku still not doing enough damage.

"Why aren't you falling?" Church said to himself as he reloaded his sniper rifle. Truly all of the Red and Blues weapons were ineffective, it was then that something began to rise off a moving container. It looked like the RX-78-1 only more colorful. Everyone stared as it slowly raised and Stone observed it.

 **The First Gundam,** **RX-78-2 Gundam, Pilot: ?, LV: 2, Hp: 5000/5000, MP: 2500/2500. The finishing product of Project V. It's learning computer stores data for the pilot to learn how to pilot the Gundam. Core block system, in the torso a core fighter can be used to eject from the Mobile Suit. Hard points, attachment points for weapons and ammo as well of special equipment. Heatproof field a system to release cool air for atmospheric entry.**

It's red eyes flashed brightly, Stone stared at it as the Zaku tried shooting at it with it's rifle, only for the bullets to bounce off. The Gundam retaliated by firing back with it's head. Both Zaku's which were by each other ducked and avoided the Gundam's head machine gun fire. A Zaku fired back with it's machine gun which did no damage to the Gundam. The Gundam marched forward to the Zaku's while still firing and a tractor like tow truck stopped and the driver looked while the passenger stated.

"Look there sir! One of our Mobile Suit's has engaged and is firing back!" The driver who was in a white spacesuit the same as the passenger also commented.

"What kind of attack is that? Whose the pilot in the cockpit?" The Gundam head Vulcan's kept firing until they ran dry of bullets. A Zaku got up and pointed it's machine gun at the Gundam while walking towards it. Stone reloaded his Rocket Launcher and prepared to fire cause the Gundam was staying still and not moving. As the Zaku was close it aimed it's weapon ready to fire only for the Gundam to use it's left hand to block the barrel and then disarm him with his right hand. The Gundam then grabbed the Zaku's respirator and pulled before pushing it to hit the ground. And ripping the Respirator in the process.

The Zaku fell back and crashed into a building before hitting the ground. The other Zaku was staring at it's fallen comrade. The fallen Zaku slowly jerked it's head and use it's arms to get back up. The other Zaku helped by pulling one of it's arms, the Gundam tossed the respirator at them which did nothing before a white handle raised from his back. The Zaku was carefully aiming it's gun at the gundam while helping it's fellow Zaku that fell stand back up. The damaged Zaku began to burst up into the air and prepare to fly away. Stone carefully aimed and locked on to the boost of the Mobile Suit.

"Your not going anywhere!" Stone commented as he locked on and fired two Rockets. They flew at top speed before hitting the booster and causing an explosion.

 **You have gained a level!**

Stone waved the only notification he got away and saw the Gundam charge at the second zaku with it's left hand grabbing the handle and pulling it out and jumping. The Handle elongated into a pink energy like pillar and melted the armor of the only Zaku's torso. It went through and the Gundam was crouched as he passed the Zaku that fell to it's knees. But a massive explosion rang out cause of Stone's blast and the a hole into open space burst sucking out debris and the two federation officers that were driving the tractor tank. The Reds and Blues held on to whatever they could to prevent from being sucked away. It lasted for a few minutes before it stopped cause it was blocked off by debris.

A couple of minutes passed before people started coming out there hiding spots and receiving orders.

"Alright that dude kicked their asses." Tucker said enthusiastically as he got out of his hiding spot.

"Yeah that guy, saved our milk." Caboose said not making any sense.

"I believe it's saved our bacon Caboose." Church told him coming along by Caboose out into the open. The Warthog drove on up with Grif staying in the drivers seat and Sarge getting out and leaving his Rocket launcher behind while holding a shotgun.

"Well what do we do now?" Sarge asked and the answer came with the activation of the radio and an older voice rang out.

"All of you pilots, help us secure some of the Mobile Suit parts. We need to get them up to White Base immediately." All of the reds and blues that were standing together stood there in silence before going to do it.

"If It ain't one person ordering us it's another." Tucker complained as he ran to a undamaged torso like Mobile Suit that had treads. And a cannon on each shoulder. Stone with his Rocket launcher on his back looked around the death and destruction seeing the Last of the civilians being loaded onto vehicles that were headed inward to a mountain. And fellow soldiers that if he observed were called Federation troopers. All loading up Mobile Suits and parts, and the one Gundam that was active was also loading up Mobile Suit's and parts onto flat beds that were then lifted up into the mountain. Presumably into this White Base he heard on the Radio about. He was brought out of his thoughts when his radio chirped on.

"Commander Stone please report to the White Base bridge we have a situation." A young man said to him.

"Be there in a bit." Stone said to him and proceeded to move to his objective that a way point pointed to. A long two minutes pass and Stone feels the area around him start to shake and he heard an explosion and several people screaming. Stone hastens to White Base as he runs by he hears a missile pod firing and another soldier saying something to the gunner but was unhearable. Till the Gunner yelled.

"I DON'T CARE IF WE HAVE TO USE CIVILIANS! WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET." The Soldier looked back before also warning. "OH NO LOOKOUT!" Another explosion hit.

 **A new skill has been made, Sprint.**

Stone didn't care as he ignored the new skill and came into a room with a soldier in a space suit and several civilians that were hanging on cause air was quickly blowing out cause of the explosion. As he began to feel the pull the soldier who was hanging onto a console pulled a thing on the wall and twist and a hatch opened and pink bubbles began to float out of it to the rupture. And then burst and like glue or putty covered the rupture that was leaking air out into space.

"Help me find my baby!" A hysteric woman cried out while a tram with civilians left. A soldier in a space suit saw her and space leaped over to her.

"Come back! Erhagh get on board White Base." He said as the woman tried to get away from him before seeing and calling out.

"Ahhh! My baby." Fraw bow who was on the next tram holding onto a child told the kid.

"Hang on tight." Before throwing her to the other side of the tram where the child floated before holding on tightly. Two more kids one in red overalls an another in green floated up not having any control and the Hispanic red overalls child almost floated off. However Fraw Bow grabbed him and directed him to the tram. Stone prepared to float over to the tram but a explosion sounded quickly sending in flying debris that was headed for the tram vehicle. "Hurry!" Fraw Bow called out before ducking and closing her eyes hoping she wasn't gonna get hit. But a familiar Mechanic hand came in and shielded her from the debris.

"Fraw Bow! Get on board." A megaphone like voice called out. Fraw Bow opened her eyes and looked at the Mobile Suit hand and then up its arm till it reached the head.

"It's a Mobile Suit!" One of the kids exclaimed in wonderment.

"Amuro is that you inside that Mobile Suit?" Fraw Bow asked as everyone on the tram cart looked up at it.

"Get everyone out of here, the colony is losing air." Amuro said to her from inside the RX-79-2 Gundam. Stone quickly got onto the tram ignoring the conversation between the two. Fraw bow nodded and the tram started moving and heading towards White Base.

Red's Third person POV.

Back outside the Reds and blues were working on moving various Mobile Suit parts and a few intact Mobile Suits.

"Man why are we working like this?" Grif complained as he pressed a button that then sent another treaded Mobile suit with cannon's on it's shoulders.

"Hey man what number of Mobile Suits have we moved?" Simmons asked while working a crane moving parts.

"Second one I think? First one was just a red one that had legs and kinda disassembled." Grif Replied. Simmons nodded and looked over to the blues who were moving another treaded mobile Suit and one that had cannons on it's shoulders but had legs. Which was also red, then he gazed at all the destroyed parts and buildings.

"You know I think we are gonna have a huge problem with this." He commented as he looked at everything. Just then Sarge came up to them.

"How goes the work?" Sarge asked with Lopez and Donut beside him.

"Well we have four suits all packed away our two and the blue's two makes us pretty even." Simmons said to his commanding officer.

"Dammit Grif pack up two more we have to beat those blues in packing and leaving on the double." Sarge ordered Grif.

"If you helped maybe we could win your little useless competition." Grif remarked sarcastically.

"I don't need to help I have you pawns to do the work for me." Sarge commented, there was a silent moment before Simmons talked.

"Uh yeah well Sarge have you seen our Mobile Suits perchance?" He asked.

"Yeah there already on the ship called White Base as soon as you guys are done loading these suits we are to get to the ship and mosey on out of here." Sarge answered. When he finished Caboose was by them looking at them. They all stared at him for a minute before Grif asked.

"Hello Caboose what are you doing here?" Caboose was silent for a moment before he began.

"Ugh yeah we got the last two suits on so they sent me over to tell you we can leave now." The reds were caught off guard that the blues did what they were going to do so fast.

"Grif! You let the blues finish up, your a disgrace to your rank." Sarge insulted, Grif rolled his eyes and just started walking away.

"Yeah what ever. Time to go." The rest of the reds watched him go before they all followed including Caboose.

Stone, third Person POV.

The scene changes and Stone is still headed to the bridge of the ship known as White base. He slowly climbed up a ladder when Stone hears Fraw Bow reassuring three children that were on board the vessel.

"You'll be safe here on this ship kids, So try to stay and be good okay." When she was interrupted by another voice.

"Is anyone here?" Stone looked up to the voice to see a blonde haired girl wearing red staring down at him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Stone answered while still climbing up.

"We need help do you know first aid?" She asked and Stone nodded his head despite not knowing how to while getting up to her level. She looked behind Stone and saw another person. "You down there, quick come with me I assume you can tie bandages right?" Fraw Bow looked up and floated up while saying.

"Sure." She looked back at the kids that were looking up at her. "Don't go anywhere, I promise to look for your mothers later." All three landed on to the second level and went down the hall into another room.

"Over there!" The blond haired girl indicated while pointing down a hall before she knelled down to check on a person that was beside the ladder.

"Right." Both Stone and Fraw Bow went down the hall into a room full of sick and injured people. One stood out in particular because an old man in a hospital bed was being fussed over by soldier in a space suit while grit-tingly talking into a corded phone.

"Yes I want it done." The old man said into the phone before trembling with pain.

"Excuse me?" Fraw Bow said to get the soldiers attention. He turned around and started talking when he saw us.

"Huoh, we need your help over here." He then turned back to the patient. Fraw Bow saw and gasped with her both her hands covering her mouth. "Clean up that wound and then get some suture tape on it, ok." She steeled herself and answered.

"Right." Went to get the things to do as ordered. Stone subtlety observed the man on the injured man.

 **Paolu Cassius, Lv: 10, HP: ↓450/1000, The Captain of the Pegasus class ship known as White Base. Status: Bleeding.**

 **Observe's level goes up by one!**

"Captain?" Stone asks uncertainly while waving the notification away, Paolu gritted his teeth as he gazed on the one whom called him by his rank.

"Ahh Commander it is good to see you still alive. I feared for the worst when those two Zaku's attacked."

"Don't speak so much Captain save your energy." Stone said carefully.

"Listen... This war will take many of us, and there are not enough of us to teach the newer generation. So even though your the second to take command I am placing Lt. Junior Grade Bright Noa in place as acting Captain of White Base."

"Captain!" A voice said astonished. Stone looks to see who it is and eyes a young man of either Chinese or British descent. And like many others he is wearing a space suit only he doesn't have his helmet on. He came closer to Paolu leaning down to be eye to eye. "Please reconsider, I'm not prepared to be taking command." Paolu cringed in pain and Stone saw him lose twenty HP.

"Bright, the commander will be yours to command, protect everyone." He cringed in more pain. "You will be in command when we leave Side Seven, till then I will ease your burden and advise to till then. Now the situation is bleak virtually all defense personal have been wiped out by the Zeon attack, tell me how are things on your end?" Paolu grunted in pain and cringed again.

"I regret to report that every soldier and engineer on Side Seven is gone. All destroyed by only two Zaku's, of the survivors only twenty men are combat ready. So it's looking bleak sir!" Bright finished reporting, the captain looked up to the ceiling no longer seeming to be in pain.

"I want you to get all Gundam components on board at once." Paolu ordered.

"Sir, fortunately we have someone piloting the Gundam at this very moment. He's transferring a Guncannon and Guntank on board right now." Bright reported.

"So that makes four Guncannons and four Guntanks. And the twelve Mobile Suits that we have aboard plus the Gundam makes twenty one Mobile Suits in all." The injured captain looked at Stone and ordered. "Commander go and get your suit out of the storage containers and help the pilot of the Gundam finish." Stone nodded and began to leave as they finished their conversation. "Do you know who the pilot is?"

"I haven't been able to confirm that yet." Bright said by then Stone had left and could no longer hear what they say.

Continued conversation.

"Once they're finished move White Base out as far from side seven as possible." Paolu grunted the last of his orders. Bright was saluting and was going to carry out his orders but asked something very crucial.

"Sir, but who will be piloting White Base?"

"The computer can take us out" The Captain answered, by then Bright stopped saluting and looked anxious.

"Yes Captain but-" Bright was interrupted by a female voice.

"Eh excuse me." Bright turned to see who it was. The female was standing by some injured soldiers wearing a light green jacket and belt with the same color pants. Over a yellow shirt with a red ascot. And pink heel like boots. Her hair is brown in color and eyes are also brown in color.

"It's not the same but I am licensed to operate cruiser class space gliders if you think it will help." She said informing them that she was a pilot.

"And you are?" The Captain asked.

"My name is Mirai Yashima sir." Mirai answered. Paolu looked somewhat relieved.

"Oh yes the Yashima Family. Bright do you have any objections?" Paolu asked Bright.

"Well no as long as she can do it." Bright said honestly.

"Then good since this young lady has finished bandaging my wounds take me to the bridge of the ship." Paolu ordered.

"Sir, you should recover while you can!" Bright insisted.

"Never mind that now. Ms Yashima if you would please follow us to the bridge." Paolu said Bright began pushing his Captains gurney.

"Right." Mirai agreed and they headed for the bridge of the ship.

Stone 1st person.

I followed the waypoint to the right hangar. Apparently there were two hangars for this ship, for Mobile Suits I guess since that was all that was in the one I was in. However they were in rectangular box like storage on standing flat beds like those on trucks. I walked up to the closest one that was by the cat walk and came to a terminal.

"Observe." I muttered hoping to get some info, to which it provided.

 **Terminal for the storage container release of Commander Stone Johnson-Vidrio's Mobile Suit the** **RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam. A Mobile suit with experimental technologies that even the Federation don't know about. As if it was formed to be given to this pilot by outside forces.  
**

 _'Outside forces indeed.'_ Were my thoughts as I leaned forward and read the text to open the container. _'Please keep away from opening container, skip only authorized personal may pilot, skip for I am authorized personal. Stealing this suit will 'result' in imprisonment and possible shot for treason. Ah here we go would you like to open, Yes!'  
_

When I pressed the button I saw the box retract slowly and began to show my suit to the world. A few minutes later and my suit was ready for me to get into the cockpit. From the catwalk I jumped onto the torso and swung my self into the cockpit. The world around me goes black for a moment and now I see again. I move with my suit and head towards the hangar door.

"Hear sir let me open the door for you." I hear a voice on my radio say. I nod the Mobile suits head and the hangar doors begin to open. I am greeted with the sight of the Gundam holding a Treaded Mobile Suit moving on a conveyor belt towards the other hangar.

"Observe!"I commented again on the Treaded Mobile Suit with side shoulder cannons.

 **RX-75-4 Guntank, Pilot: N.o.A., LV: N.o.A., Hp:1952/2500, MP: 1000/1000.** **The RX-75-4 Guntank was the first prototype Earth Federation mobile suit developed by Project V. However, the Guntank was hardly a mobile suit at all. The Guntank had the torso and arms of a mobile suit, but possessed caterpillar treads for legs. It also lacked any sort of hands and had a canopy-style cockpit on the head, along with the cockpit in the torso. Like all "V Project" mobile suits, the Guntank used the Core Block System.**

Stone watched the Gundam pause as it pushed the Guntank into the second Hangar of White Base and cease movements. Probably talking and taking orders from whoever was on the bridge.

Amuro 3rd person.

Amuro was placing the last Mobile Suit into White Base when he saw on his console a flashing button. When he clicked it a screen came up and he saw a man who immediately with surprise exclaimed.

"What, that's Amuro in the Gundam Cockpit?"

"Bright what's the problem?" A voice said from behind Bright. Bright half turned to his Captain and told him the problem.

"It's a kid! There's some kid in the Cockpit of the Gundam sir."

"But How?" Paolu asked while turning his head over to look at Bright. There was a female like gasp.

"That's Amuro?" Mirai questioned as she looked over from where she was at.

"Take a look for your self sir, there's a young child in the Gundam, and he's no Pilot." Bright pointed out and letting them see Amuro, whom stared determinedly back.

"But this doesn't make any sense, how can a kid possibly operate the Gundam?" Paolu said in disbelief.

"Well he's doing it." Mirai stated, Paolu looked at her from his gurney and asked a question.

"Do you know him?"

"Well not really sir but everybody on Side 7 knows he's this incredible techno-freak." Mirai told them.

"This kid took on two Zeon Zaku's and managed to destroy them." Paolu uttered almost in disbelief.

"It was the Gundam's abilities that brought them down not me." Amuro spoke for the first time to them.

"Why are you operating it?" Bright asked.

"I don't know who you are but your voice sounds familiar. Didn't you order me to load the Gundam materials?" Amuro asked while looking at the screen.

"I'll remove him Captain." Bright said to Captain Paolu.

"Never mind that I'll let Commander Stone deal with it. In the Meantime get Stone on the line so that we can get his status." Paolu ordered.

"Right?" Just then they all began to hear explosions.

"Looks like another attack." Mirai stated.

"Amuro must be dealt with, but we need to use Gundam to hold them off." Bright advised.

"OPERATOR! Whats attacking us?" Paolu asked the two crewman that were sitting at some terminal in the middle of the bridge above them. (I don't know what to call it all I know it has stairs and two chairs back to back with terminals infront of them.)

"Sir! It appears to be Musai Class approaching very quickly. 40 degrees point stern!" The crewman whom wore a blue uniform coat and white dress pant with yellow boots informed. His hair was brown with both sides combed or gelled down. Paolu groaned in pain before ordering.

"Destroy any remaining Gundam components and give Commander Stone an Amuro a Beam Rifle to defend us Mr. Bright!"

"Huh?" Bright asked.

"It's true Amuro is very young, we've had teenage soldiers before and right now we have no choice!" Paolu told before groaning in more pain.

"Aye aye Captain." Bright saluted and then turned back to the screen that showed Amuro's face. "Amuro! You are to destroy all remaining materials on Side Seven! Do you understand?"

"But why do that? We can make more." Amuro asked not seeing the point of the command.

"Would you rather the enemy get a hold of our secrets." Bright said to him.

"It's strange but the Musai is moving back." The crewman from earlier said.

"Moving back." Bright said while looking at said crewman whom nodded. "Any ideas what to do?" Bright said looking back at Amuro.

"Yes I'm thinking we can possibly use that napalm thing." He suggested.

"Captain?" Bright asks looking back towards Paolu.

"Very good Amuro an excellent choice, lets leave it up to him and contact Commander Stone to give him his orders." And Paolu winces in pain.

Stone 1st person

I saw Amuro and the Gundam begin to move to a Mobile Suit Weapons crate. He lifted the lid and grabbed a Beam Rifle and some grenades that had a N on it. I hear a Beeping sound and I click the on the Mobile Suit's Communication radio. A small screen of Bright appears on my HUD and he issue's me his orders.

"Commander Stone! You are to grab a Beam Rifle and protect the Colony from anymore torpedo attacks while Amuro destroys whats left of the remaining Gundam Components."

"Roger!" I say to him and his image disappears. I walk over to another crate exactly like the one Amuro went to and open it. Inside is a Beam Rifle with three extra ammo cartridges. When I picked them up an outline of the gun appeared in the upper right hand corner of my HUD. It also told me I had twenty five shots and seventy five extra shots in the ammo Cartridges I picked up. I prepared to head to the doors when I heard an explosion and saw a small person wearing a red space suit flying out into space through a hole he made.

Mysterious Red Space suited person, 3rd person earlier

This man was looking at what seemed to be a Mobile Suit head, only very damaged. He recorded it with something that looked like binoculars. He turned it off and was about to pick up a piece of machinery when a woman's voice shouted at him.

"Don't move!" He heard the click of a gun being cocked.

"Hmm." He looked up while holding the cylinder looking tech.

"Drop it, NOW!" The female voice said which we begin to see is the blonde haired girl wearing red pointing a pistol at him. He dropped it and stood up straight.

"Your brave, but you don't look like much of a soldier to me." He said while pondering, he took a step towards her and she pointed the pistol at him more determinedly.

"Move and I'll shoot!" He stopped and almost grimaced, not that you could see it with his helmet and mask on. Only his mouth was available to make a facial feature.

"Hmm she looks just like?" His pondering question was interrupted by her demand.

"Take off the helmet very slowly and face the other way." He slowly took off his red and grey horned helmet to reveal his blond hair that was the same as hers. And a grey mask that covered his ears and a grey strip over his head. He even began taking his mask off for her to see. When it was off it revealed blue eyes. "C-Char?" The blonde haired girl quietly gasped and faltered in pointing the gun at him.

This gave Char the chance to kick the pistol from her hand. She grunted as the gun was kicked out of her hand but quickly went into a somewhat fighting stance.

"It can't be? She's much too strong to be Artesia?" He then heard what sounded like dirt sliding down a mountain and turned to see it was a Mobile Suit. Inside said Mobile Suit Amuro saw the Red Space Suited person on his monitor and gasped.

"A Zeon Soldier!" On his monitor he saw the Blonde girl try and grab him only for him to jump back. And somewhat fell to her knees and watched as he flew away. While putting his mask and helmet back on. The Gundam aimed it's beam rifle while in the cockpit Amuro took some aiming device that looked like binoculars attached to his seat. Putting it in front of his eyes he got a close up view of the Zeon Soldier. And saw the soldier fly behind a destroyed building and out of range.

He looked to the side of the aiming binoculars as his eyes hardened. Meanwhile the girl was up and watching him flee while asking herself.

"Is that My brother?" She said to herself.

 _'Or was it Char?'_ She thought. The Gundam slowly walked up to her and she heard it speak through it's speakers.

"I'm going to use the super Napalm, climb into my hand." Amuro said while making the Gundam crouch and lower it's hand to her level. "We've got to destroy all Mobile Suit Material and then head back." He watched from the monitor as she climbed up onto the hand. On the radio he heard Bright ask his question.

"Amuro are you sure it's a Zeon Soldier?"

"I'm sure." He said to him while closing his hand halfway so as not to crush her. "Now Please lie down in the hand." He said to her through the speaker. He closed the hand a little bit more as she lied down on it. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, he raised her about above waist level and stepped on to a platform that was going up like an escalator. He aimed his Beam Rifle at the super Napalm he placed down while they went away. He fired and the Napalm immediately went to work on burning the remaining Gundam Parts. They watched it burn till the platform stopped. Turning the head and looking up they saw Blast like doors begin to open up. Suddenly they see the Zeon soldier they saw earlier fly up and pass the opening blast doors.

The girl gasps as she sees him fly.

"MR BRIGHT! The Zeon soldier just entered the port." Amuro said in to the radio as the platform moved again.

"What do we do?" Bright asked while looking out the window of the bridge.

"I want you to close all hatches on White Base now! Issue a gun to anyone ahuuh." Paolu laid back down in pain while ordering.

"All hands move it, spread out in teams and destroy the Zeon soldier approaching the bow!" Bright ordered on the speaker to the ship. Said Zeon soldier was flying through a Mobile Suit sized Corridor with the Gundam finally making it's appearance behind him. He was looking through some recording binoculars as he spoke into his com unit.

"Members of the scouting party retreat at once!" He reached the end of the hall and saw the ship White Base. On Cat walks on both sides of the ship people were coming out with guns looking at the hall way and seeing the Char fly out of it. The Reds and Blues being on the right side of the ship immediately began to fire.

"I'm pained to be shooting at a red suited soldier!" Sarge bemoaned right by Grif who was firing his Battle Rifle and missing.

"Then why don't you begin shooting instead of just standing there?" Grif said while reloading his Rifle.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" Caboose cried as he fired his Assault Rifle everywhere and still missed his target.

"CABOOSE! Watch where your aiming you almost hit the people on the other side." Church reprimanded while he aimed his Sniper Rifle.

"Why is this guy so slippery?" Tex asked no one in particular while firing her own Battle Rifle.

"My guess to slide it in better, Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" Tucker answered while reloading his DMR. Tex stopped firing and used her rifle to hit Tucker. "OW!" The person they were firing at was dodging everyone of their shots. He was now near the ship they were at. Bright exited the bridge with a Rifle and looked back ordering.

"Launch Immediately!" And then going outside of the ships bridge to help. Char was looking at the ship through his device before seeing Bright come out of a hatch by the bridge. Bright came out of the hatch and jumped above the ship while firing. This only happened due to the zero gravity in the room. Char continued to dodge and decided now was the time to leave. Only the Device he had was shot in half by Bright.

"Huh, Oh No." Flying down Char headed towards some blast doors and threw a grenade at it. The explosion made a hole big enough for him to fly into. And directly into the room Stone and his Mobile Suit was in. But Char paid it no mind and threw another grenade at another set of blast doors. Which made another hole big enough for him to fly into and out into space where three green space suited soldiers were waiting. "The enemy's right behind me." Char said before taking the lead and flying out into space.

Amuro, Char, Stone 3rd person.

The blast door opened to reveal both the Gundam and the Prototype in front of White Base standing in front of it. The Gundam jumps forward out into space and aims it's Beam Rifle.

In Gundam's cockpit Amuro put the aiming device in front of him and aimed. The screen showed space and slowly zoomed in, he could hear his heartbeat pumping normally only to slowly speed up. The Gundam readjusted it's rifle, the aiming reticle was aligning with his target. Amuro was breathing almost hastily while his heartbeat went a little faster. The aiming device beeped that it was locked on and so Amuro looked through the left view piece, concentrating. Sweat perspired on his face.

"I'll fire, I'll fire, I'LL FIRE!" Amuro said to himself quickly closing his eyes and pulling the trigger. The Gundam fired it's Beam Rifle and the pink beam zoomed out into space. Two more beams zoomed and nine more followed each missing. The Zeon soldiers in space were beginning to freak out.

"Sir?" One began but silenced when Char raised his hand while looking back.

"Be Cool, one wrong move and that's it. He's attempting to zero in on us but were small and hard to target." He turned halfway and began talking to someone else. "Musai! Can you still read me? It's Char."

"This is Musai still receiving your transmission." Char's ship called back.

"The Enemy's moving out, use the laser line and deploy Zaku's for Slendar and myself from the first arsenal." Char ordered to his ship.

"Roger!" The Ship called back. Back with the Gundam who fired three more shots, the Prototype comm d in to get him to stop firing.

"Amuro quit trying to shoot them your only wasting energy!" Stone said to him.

"Grr, your right." Amuro admitted and he stopped firing.

White Base 3rd person.

"Gate Sensors three hundred and fully operational." Mirai said from the control wheel of the bridge. With the girl Amuro saved from earlier looking out the bridge. Bright who was checking on the captain turned to her and put a hand on her shoulders.

"Your too tense, stay calm the computer is monitoring the area it'll pickup any problems." He reassured her.

"Yes sir." Was all she replied. Bright took her hand off her shoulder and looked up to a view screen.

"Amuro In Gundam, Stone in Prototype 01." He said and Amuro's face appeared on the screen first.

"Right here." Amuro answered, Stone's appeared next.

"Reportin." Stone also answered.

"Both of you are too far from White Base, stay within ten kilometers of the starboard side." Bright ordered.

"Ok." Was all Amuro said.

"Roger." Stone said and both their faces screened out.

"Check that each station is air tight, can you do that for me please?" Bright said while looking at Fraw Bow who was attending to the wounded captain.

"Sure." And she went to do as he ordered. Bright looked up to the operators and began ordering.

"Operators! Are Helmsman is a rookie so you have to be ready to give quick responses to orders."

"Well of course will certainly do our best Mr. Bright." An operator with glasses said to him.

"Thank you." Bright replied looking back to the main monitor on the bridge. Else where on the bridge a man with bandages on his head was sitting on the floor with the girl that encountered Char earlier.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Sayla, Sayla Mass." She answered while looking at the terminal he used to be at.

"Right now take a look on the right and find the engine thrust gauge and check."

"Yes I see it." She answered.

"Then keep it out of the red zone." He told her while painfully pointing at the meter where it indicated red. At another terminal were a soldier had a head wound and a arm an a sling He was telling his replacement not to worry.

"Alright what's your name kid?"

"Uh Hayato, Hayato Kobayashi." Hayato answered.

"Right Hayato the Missile stores are indicated by the-" He didn't get to finish cause Hayato knew what he was talking about already.

"I know this one here right." He interrupted while priming them.

"Hey you catch on quickly." The former operator said while leaning against the wall. Bright began talking on the ship pa system.

"All sectors standby for battle and await orders. Screen!" The screen turned on to reveal sections of the ship. One was an injured soldier telling a civilian what to do on a console. Second was three injure civilians lying down with another on a terminal and a soldier pointing out buttons. Third screen showed civilians one whom was lying down and another fussing over him. Fourth showed three kids, two whom were throwing tantrums and the third looking at them weirdly. Fifth showed the reds standing around waiting.

"Departing from the docking bay." Mirai told Bright whom nodded and Mhmm'd. Whitebase the ship was finally out into space with it's two Mobile Suit escorts. Back in the bridge Bright continued his orders.

"Increase engine power to maximum! Hard to starboard." The ship turned a hard right out into space. In the bridge on screen were both Amuro and Stone waiting for orders when a third screen came.

"This is Ryu Jose, Mr Bright the Core Fighter is ready and on standby." Ryu reported within the Core Fighter.

"Ryu can you handle it?" Bright asked him.

"Of course I can sir I'm a pilot cadet." Ryu told him.

"Hopefully we won't need to deploy you." Stone commented on the line.

"Well that's better than nothing I suppose." Bright commented while looking at Amuro who hadn't seen him looking. He looked back at Ryu and asked. "Flight experience?"

"Two simulations sir." Ryu replied. Bright looked down and gripped his chin and crossed his arms.

"Hmm Well if anything that's more than what Amuro's got." He said to himself. Warning sounds were heard and an operator warned Bright.

"Sir intense heat sources detected." Bright turned to him and asked.

"Missiles?" The operator hyphened it.

"Large-Missiles sir! Turning twelve degrees to port and eight degrees down." Bright turned to the pilot.

"Mirai?"

"Aye sir!" Mirai turned the control wheel.

"Too late!" Bright said as he looked at the sonar screen.

"I got them, should I shoot them?" Amuro asked, Bright turned to him.

"Do it."

"Launching now!" Ryu added.

Amuro, Stone, Char 3rd person.

Amuro made the Gundam aim it's beam Rifle. Missiles were flying in space and headed towards White base.

"Piece Of Cake." Amuro said nervously within the Cockpit.

"Relax I'll shoot the ones you miss." Stone said to him over the coms. Amuro vaguely nodded while he fired his Gundam's Beam Rifle. The first missile was destroyed an made a glorious pink cloud. The second one passed by and Amuro readjusted his aim.

"Hnnn." He fired but missed. "Hit it." He fired again and shot the Missile down. He sighed in relief when he heard on the coms from White Base.

"There are two more objects approaching the ship Mr Bright!" The operator said.

"What are they?" Bright asked, and the operators replied.

"My guess is there Mobile Suits."

"Zaku's?" Bright asked for clarification.

"Yes, but there are no Zaku's I know of that are capable of moving this quickly. One of them is approaching us at three times normal speed." The other Operator said to them.

"It it is Char, it must be the red Comet." Captain Paolu muttered weakly from his gurney.

"What? What was that Captain?" Bright asked as he put his ear near him to hear what he said to which he replied.

"It's Char." Bright backed away and with what he said to the crew on the Bridge intensed the atmosphere.

"He said it's Char the Red Comet."

"Char managed to take five of our battleships single handled y at the battle of Loum." Paolu said with fear. "Get us out of here!" He said in pain. Indeed what was coming at them was Char In his red MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type. In his cockpit Char sped up his Mobile Suit ready to take on the enemy with his fellow Zaku II that was following him.

"Let's just see, lets test the reaction time of your brand new Mobile Suit." Char said to himself, heading towards the Gundam. Amuro was watching him come closer almost ready to fight him.

"I keep thinking about the humans inside these machines, but I know I can handle this." Amuro said on the Com.

"No Amuro your not ready!" Bright said to him.

"Watch me!" Amuro said as he aimed his beam rifle at Char. "I'll stop you." He said again this time firing. Like a blur Char dodged to the left out of view. "Huh, AGHHH!" Amuro shouted as his left shoulder was attacked by Char.

"How's that, Huh?" Char noticed Stone's Mobile Suit.

"AMURO! Fall back." Stone ordered as he aimed his beam rifle and fired. Like with Amuro Char dodged to the right this time and his fellow Zaku appeared and fired his rifle. "Let's observe you both shall we?" Stone said to himself, but since Char was too fast he was only able to observe the Zaku II.

 **MS-06F Zaku II, Pilot: Slender, LV:5, Hp: 1500/1500, Mp: 100/100. An average pilot under the command of Char Aznable the Red Comet.  
**

"Damn." Stone said dodged left away from the bullets. Char watched as Slender engaged the other Mobile Suit, he turned back to see the one he damaged only to be awed.

"Impossible that was a direct hit." On his Monitor the Gundam had no damage. In his Gundam Amuro was shaken from the attack.

"I see so this is, this is what war is." Amuro said and then attacked again by firing four more times while Char ascended and dodged. "No!" Amuro said as he saw Char charge at him. "AGHH!" Amuro moved his Gundam to descend and aimed upward to fire.

"What speed, that Mobile Suit is amazing." Char said as looked back. He continued to dodge another shot from the Gundam. "Are you there? Slender get behind him." Char said to Slender on the com. Slender was firing at Stone who was having the same problem as Amuro with avoiding damage. Stone aimed his weapon at Slender and fired which he narrowly dodged.

"Commander, what is that weapon? I've never seen a gun like that it in my life." Slender said to Char.

"Who cares as long as the pilot doesn't hit us, just cover me." Char ordered to Slender, Slender aimed his gun and fired at the Gundam. His bullets were bouncing off the armor of the Gundam.

"Big Mistake forgetting about me." Stone said as he aimed and fired at both Slender and Char. Char dodged the shot while Slender's shoulder shield was blasted off. Meanwhile Amuro heard Bright tell him.

"The Core Fighter is going to give you some support but don't deplete the beam rifle's energy."

"Thanks but you don't have to worry about that, ugh." Amuro said to bright, he saw char charging him again. Char began firing which the bullets bounced off, Amuro sent his fist to hit Char's Zaku. Char gasped while Amuro yelled, It narrowly hit him but Amuro zoomed between his legs. Char fired at him some more which made him turn around and aim only for Char to zoom away.

"Behind you fly up." Amuro heard which he did. Char was aiming but was soon fired upon by a ship. Stone dodged more bullets from Slender and saw the new ship firing at Char.

"Observe." He said to himself.

 **FF-X7 Core Fighter, Pilot: Ryu Jose, Lv:8, Hp: 650/650, Mp: 100/100. Piloted by Cadet Ryu Jose the Core fighter is apart of the Core Block System. Which serves as a cockpit for certain Mobile Suits and emergency eject fighter.  
**

"The Core Fighter." Amuro exclaimed he then turned his Gundam toward Slender who was firing at him with his Zaku II. He aimed and grunted while firing which the beam hit the torso of the Zaku making a hole burn clean through. Slender screamed as warning lights and sounds flashed before him, A moment later the Mobile Suit exploded.

"S-slender? A Zaku suit destroyed with one shot, but how could this happen? How could a Zaku be defeated like that? That Mobile Suit would have to carry a beam cannon as big as a battleships." Char muttered as he saw Slender's destruction. With Amuro in the Gundam he was shaking and muttering with realization.

"I got a Zaku in just one shot."

"I'll pay you back for this." Char said angrily as he stared at the Gundam on his monitor. He then boosted backwards as he saw the Core Fighter shoot and fly by. "Just a new model and nothing to worry about." He then gasped and boosted back some more as the beam shot by his former position. Amuro's Gundam seemed like it was aiming for Char's Zaku, but inside the cockpit an alarm was sounding off.

"Uh Something's wrong with the beam energy." The energy indicator was on one bar of energy left. "I I used it all up." Amuro finished. Stone was firing his rifle but missed each and every shot.

"How good is this guy? Observe!" He said when he saw Char retreating. He stopped wasting energy as he saw him speed away. "At Least I got a good look at him." Stone said to himself as he looked at the stats.

 **The Red Comet, (Red)** **MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type, Pilot: Char Aznable?, Lv:15, Hp: 1500/1500, Mp: 500/500. Piloted by Char Aznable the Red Comet, this Zaku II is three times as fast than a normal Zaku.  
**

"I I can't match that fire power." Char muttered as he retreated, All three remaining pilots went back to White Base.

White Base 3rd person.

"Gundam, Core Fighter an Prototype zero one have returned to the ship." Sayla reported from her terminal.

"Once there secure have Ryu an Amuro along with Commander Stone report to the bridge at once." Bright ordered.

"Sir." She replied.

"Set a course for Luna two and inform all personal to remain at their stations, and set up a schedule so we can all get some rest." Bright ordered some more. Minutes passed by before the door to the bridge opened with Stone going in first followed by A tanned faced young man who is Ryu. And finally Amuro bringing up the rear.

"Here they come." Said a purple jacket wearing young man. He was tall lanky and sported a mop of gray hair.

"Reporting as ordered Captain Bright, status on the enemy?" Stone saluted while asking.

"They haven't moved and knowing Char they will be coming after us." Bright said to him. The rest of the people were somewhat staring at the third person in the room.

"Amuro." Fraw Bow exclaimed, now almost everyone was staring at him which unnerved him. He sweated a little while he watched Bright come up to him.

"Well when you were fighting you relied too much on the machine, you'll have to use your brains a little more next time you fight." Bright informed him.

"Huh?" Amuro quietly gasped. "What? I." His words finally came out.

"Now listen to me Amuro as long as you can work the Gundam your a pilot, not a kid anymore. Your duty now is to protect this ship." Bright told him, in the back Stone shook his head.

"Uh I." Amuro wanted to protest but didn't.

"Your on a federation ship which means you work for us, and obey my orders don't like it then go back to Side Seven." Bright told him.

"That's enough Captain/Mr. Bright." Stone and Fraw bow said at the same time. Amuro gripped Fraw's shoulder to stop her and spoke out to Bright.

"I tried my best I well, I had to do it didn't I? You don't have to be such a-" Amuro didn't finish so Bright did for him.

"Right, feel free to hate me I don't care. I'm putting you in charge of supervising Gundam maintenance. You alone are responsible for the Mobile Suit now is that understood." Bright said while turning away from him, finishing the conversation. They stared a little at Bright and soon we see the ship White Base heading for an asteroid.

Luna II an asteroid brought into lunar orbit to provide construction materials for the colonies. Now a front line base for the federation forces. Will our heroes make it?

* * *

As Char's ship waits for supplies White Base uses the opportunity to launch a surprise attack. But Char the Red Comet always seems to have one more ace up his sleeve. Mobile Suit Gundam Gamer next chapter A Vote to Attack, who will survive?

* * *

 **Name: Stone Johnson-Vidrio,** **Class: The Gamer, Title: Blood Gulch Dueler, Level: 11,**

 **Hp: 470/470[350], Mp: 790/790**

 **Str: 32[+5], Vit: 27[+15], Dex: 23[+5], Int:25(+14), Wis: 24, Luk: 20(+5)**

 **Points: 14, Money/G-points: 4** **52870(1000).**

 **Skills list:**

 **A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv: Max, Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv:Max, Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game.**

 **Character Creation (Active/Passive) Lv:Max,** **Play god and Use your imagination or copy and create beings from myths, entertainment, or just your own unique original character. And then play as them or let them run around wild. The sky's the limit!(Just beware of copyright infringement.)**

 **Observe (Active) Lv:6, Exp: 65%, Through continuous** **observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Charge (Active and passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.0%, Charge the enemy head on and surprise them. 15% Increase in Attack speed, 15% increase in attack damage, 15% decrease in mobility. 10% increase to disorient opponents, 10% increase to frighten opponents.**

 **Gun Weaponry Mastery (passive) Lv:6, Exp: 48%, Allows user to freely handle guns. 30% increase in attack damage. 35% increase in attack speed.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 1.5%, Allows user to freely handle blunt weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack speed with blunt weapon.**

 **Physical endurance's level goes up by one.** **Physical Endurance (passive) Lv:7, Exp: 37%, The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 25% decrease in damage taken by blows.**

 **Mobile Suit Piloting (passive) Lv:6, Exp: 26%, Allows user to know how to pilot Mobile Suits, Gundams, Mobile Armor, Fighter planes and other mechs that you encounter. 35% Increase in attack damage while in assorted mechs 30% Increase in mobility while in assorted mechs. 35% Increase in defense while in assorted mechs. 25% Increase in armor while in assorted mechs. 40% Increase in Power while in assorted mechs.**

 **Duel Wielding Mastery (Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 14%, Allows the user to freely handle two weapons at once. 15% increase in attack damage. 20% decrease in defense. 10% increase in speed.**

 **Axe Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 21%, Allows the user to freely handle axe like weapons. 15% increase in attack damage with axe like weapons.**

 **Sword Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 37%, Allows the user to freely handle Sword like weapons. 30% Increase in attack damage with Sword like weapons.**

 **Shield Wielding Mastery (passive) Lv:3, Exp: 90%, Allows the user to freely handle shields of any kind. 20% increase in defense. 15% increase in armor.**

 **Overshield (Active) Lv:4, Exp: 19%, Allows the user to be invincible to attacks, damage taken over time reduces shield. Cast gives you 300% Increase in both defense and armor. Uses 97 MP points. Another 97 MP points used to recharge it. Gain half MP when you turn it off.**

 **Meditation (Active/Passive) Lv:6, Exp: 47%, Breathe deeply and allow your mind to calm and body to rest. 55% increase in Mp recovery. 30% increase in HP recovery. Grants calm mind status when active.**

 **Analytical Thinking (Active/Passive) Lv: 14, Exp: 33%, Think clearly and with logic and weigh the pros and cons. Grants 1 Int for each level. 70% increase in Mp recovery.**

 **Rip (Active) lv:3, Exp: 58%, A skill that rips apart an enemy or an object using excessive strength. Increases tearing force by 60%.**

 **Mechanical Knowledge (Passive) Lv:14, Exp: 46%, Learn and know how to work machinery of all kinds. 14% increase in learning about machinery, 14% knowledge of encountered Machinery.**

 **Repair (Active/Passive) Lv:10, Exp: 55%, Repair anything that's broken. 10% Faster Hp Recovery. 10% chance of repairing objects of unknown origin. 50% chance of repairing objects of known origin.**

 **Maintenance (Active/Passive) Lv:7, Exp: 15%, Maintain your equipment so that you have lesser breaks in battle. 7% increase in durability. 7% increase in defense, armor, weapons. *New* 2% auto repair.**

 **Invention (Active/Passive) Lv:2, Exp: 2%, Make new things or ideas be imaginative. 10% chance in building things of known origin. 2% chance of building things of unknown origin.**

 **Martial Arts Fighter Combat (passive) Lv:5, Exp: 99%, You know Martial Arts and are able to perform it. 25% increase in mobility, 20% increase in speed, 20% increase in attack damage, 20% increase in defense.  
**

 **Melee Combat Mastery (passive) Lv:4, Exp: 80%, Master the art of melee combat. 16% increase in Melee attack damage  
**

 **Sixth sense (passive) Lv:2, Exp: 70%, Sense attacks and other things. 16% increase in awareness.**

 **ID Create (Active) Lv: 2, Exp: 0%, Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons maybe created at higher levels.  
**

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **1\. Empty ID- monsters: none**

 **2\. Zombie ID - monsters: Zombies**

 **3\. ? ? ? ID- monsters: ? ? ?  
**

 **4\. ? ? ? ID- monsters: ? ? ?  
**

 **5\. ? ? ? Id- monsters: ? ? ?**

 **ID Escape (Active) Lv:3, Exp: 5%,** **Used to escape instant dungeons. Can escape level 3 dungeons.**

 **Shining Finger (Active) Lvl: 2, Exp: 3%, Concentrates a large amount of energy into your hand, turning it light green. A powerful close combat finisher. Costs 90 MP to cast, 40 MP to maintain Shining Finger.**

 **Shining Finger Sword (Active) Lvl:2, Exp: 11%, Concentrates a large amount of energy into your hand and wield it like a sword. An even powerful-er combat finisher. Costs 190 Mp to cast, 90 MP to maintain Shining Finger Sword. *warning* Shining Finger Sword can keep continuing despite running out of MP results vary between tiredness, unconsciousness, heavy breathing and green hands. Please use caution when casting.**

 **Sprint (Active/Passive) Lv:1, Exp: 78%, Run fast, run hard, run longer! 5% increase in speed of running. 50 MP to sprint for 10 minutes before tiring.**

 **N̶e̶w̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶(̶A̶c̶t̶i̶v̶e̶/̶P̶a̶s̶s̶i̶v̶e̶)̶ ̶L̶v̶:̶1̶,̶ ̶E̶x̶p̶:̶0̶.̶0̶%̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶i̶t̶y̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶a̶n̶d̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶p̶a̶c̶e̶,̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶b̶i̶l̶i̶t̶i̶e̶s̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶l̶o̶s̶s̶o̶m̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶d̶a̶p̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶g̶r̶e̶a̶t̶ ̶v̶o̶i̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶k̶i̶n̶d̶̶ w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶e̶a̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶c̶o̶n̶c̶e̶p̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶.̶̶ 5̶0̶%̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶r̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶r̶e̶n̶e̶s̶s̶,̶ ̶5̶0̶%̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶r̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶N̶e̶w̶t̶y̶p̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶.̶**

* * *

 **Inventory: Two Heat Hawk Type Five.** **ZMP-50D 120mm Machine Gun, The Gamer book. Character Creation book, Shining Finger skill book, Shining Finger sword skill book. Invisibility Skill book,Two Zaku Parts. Red Team Weapons crate.** ** **MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor** /Mark V, ******MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System** /MA5** ** **B Assault rifle, M**** ** ** **6D Personal Defense Weapon/****** ** ** ** **M6D Magnum Sidearm,** **************M41 SSR MAV/AW/******** ** ** ** ** **M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher,********** ** ** ** ** ** **M90 Close Assault Weapon System** /M90 Shotgun, **********************Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel/************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.  
**************

 **Equipped: Force Tako Armor,** **M6H Personal Defense Weapon System,** **M395B Designated Marksman Rifle**.

* * *

 **Titles:**

 **[Blood Gulch Dueler]**

 **-Obtained by beating Sarge in a duel!**

 **-You won without getting horribly killed.**

 **-And no betrayal!**

 **Grants 5 Luck when title is worn!**

 **[Lone Star.]**

 **-Saved Freelancer Tex and now have the new nickname Lone Star.**

 **Effect: 80% Increase in aiming, 80% Increase in ranged weaponry use, 80% Increase in leadership.**

 **[Recruit]**

 **-Extinguished Recruit ready for deployment.**

 **Effect: 10% increase in aiming, 10% increase in ranged weaponry use, 10% increase in armor.  
**

 **[Private]**

 **-Extinguished Private ready for deployment.**

 **Effect: 20% increase in aiming, 20% increase in ranged weaponry use, 20% increase in armor, 5% increase in HP recovery.  
**

 **[Corporal]**

 **-Extinguished Corporal ready for deployment.**

 **Effect: 30% increase in aiming, 30% increase in ranged Weaponry use, 30% increase in armor, 10% increase in HP recovery, 5% increase in unarmed melee combat.**

 **[Corporal Grade One]**

 **-Experienced soldier that has reached Corporal Grade One.**

 **Effect: 40% increase in aiming, 40% increase in ranged weaponry use, 40% increase in armor, 15% increase in HP recovery, 10% increase in unarmed melee combat, 5% knowledge in medical assistance.**

 **[Sergeant]**

 **-Experienced soldier that has reached Sergeant.**

 **Effect: 50% increase in aiming, 50% increase in ranged weaponry use, 50% increase in armor, 20% increase in HP recovery, 15% increase in unarmed melee combat, 10% knowledge in medical assistance, 5% knowledge in leadership.**


End file.
